All-Stars:The 300th Games
by IVolunteerAsAuthor
Summary: "Panem you've been voting all week for your favorite past tributes to come back and compete here in this Quell! Over 7,000 tributes to choose from! All of them have failed in their race to the Victor's seat, and one of them gets the chance to change their destiny. This is All-Stars: The 300th Games."
1. Chapter 1

**It's that time again! Here is my new SYOT. This is a continuation of the last four stories I wrote. These characters are Victors from those stories. Read the last chapter of Lego Land: The 226th Games to understand what's going on. Or PM me. I love answering questions :D**

 **Rachel Callowgwey-Victor of the 223rd Games**

"300th Games? This doesn't make sense we just finished the 226th one."

"We don't even know who won the 226th." says Addison

"I bet they obviously do." says Marissa

We look to the sky. The announcer lady has just gone through the entire tribute list for this years Hunger Games. We met them all, from the pretty to the ugly, from the wild to the boringly good. We even saw a few familiar faces.

"We need to figure out where to go from here." says Addison.

We start walking down the street of the suburban area that we landed in from the room that was once in President Alecto's house. This is all too surreal. We just time traveled what...like 74 years in the future? Holy crap. Future me is probably dead.

"Guys, we are 74 years in the future."

"Oh my gosh...not only are we that far into the future...but we did something bad…" says Addison as she points to a fence post.

On the fence post is pictures of us in three stages. The first picture is how we looked when we were in the 226th Games, the second is a projection of how we'd look 20 years later, and the last is us as old women. Gross. I have wrinkles galore.

In big red letters is the word WANTED, under that word is the offence we committed. It says time traveling in conspiracy to overthrow the government.

"Madame knows we would never do that." I say "What's going on."

"I don't know." says Marissa, "Something tells me we better have our research done before we start making public appearances."

"HEY!" screams someone from behind "YOU'RE THE GIRLS FROM THE PICTURE!"

We all turn looking scared. We don't know what new developments can come in 74 years.

"Come with me if you want to live." says the man.

"We don't even know you." says Addison

"But I know you, and you have a lot you need to fix due to that bitch Calliope."

"Brandon…?" says Addison

He smiles, "how are you doing Ms. Hockley? Or should I say young whipper snapper?"

 **I'm so excited for the plans that I have for this story. All-Stars will be my last story with Marissa, Rachel, and Addison. Mihael will make a couple of appearances later in the story being as he's my latest Victor.**

 **If this was confusing for you, I suggest reading my last story Lego Land:The 226th Games. It will all make sense then, or at least read the last chapter so you'll have a snippet of who these girls are.**

 **As far as the SYOT, the form is on my page. Hope to see some kick butt tributes submitted. You'll see two tributes from last story, but that's all I'm accepting. I already have 4 tributes. The tribute list will also be on my page.**

 **This is a story where you send your dead tributes from past SYOTs to come compete in mine. It's not a make up kind of tribute, it's a second chance for a previous one.**

 **Keep it classy,**

 **Caleb**


	2. A Grand Reunion

**Caleb here. At the end of this chapter I'll hope to have answered a couple of questions, and also will have the tribute list open. I'm so excited for this story and I've already received some AMAZING characters. Please submit. I can't wait to see what you guys can do.**

 **-74 years in the past-**

 **Calliope Joyce- Time traveling Psycho bitch**

"Bye bye Bitches."

I watch as the control room for the Gamemakers that created the 226th Hunger Games disappear. This is all going according to my plan.

"Calliope why are you sending them 74 years into the future?" you ask. It's rather simple. They're all so loved where they are here. A trial and explanation of their so called crimes would never hold here. With the new technology that Brandon built into this time, my plan was made full proof.

I walk down the red carpeted hallways down towards the elevator that will make phase 2 of my plan come into play. Walking down the hallway of Victors for most would be an inspiring thing, not for me however, because 18 years in the future I know what bitch ends up in here. Totally and completely undeserving.

When I get to the elevator at the end of the hall the last 3 pictures are of Rachel, Marissa, and Addison. Soon that District 7 boy will be here, but he will be long forgotten soon enough. Not enough spunk that one.

I click the up button and type the code in to get to the President's office. I arrive on the floor and begin my walk down that hallway, but something was off when I got to the door. It's quiet. To quiet.

I get the gun out of my back pocket, and make sure it's cocked and loaded. I kick open the door and run inside army swat style. President Alecto is nowhere to be seen. On her desk is a note addressed to me.

 _Calliope,_

 _You foolish and stupid young girl. If I've learned one thing about the girls that you're playing with it's that they don't joke around. If it's a war you want it is a war you'll get. My child I will return, and when I do you'll see me live up to my last name._

 _Until I kill you,_

 _Alecto Snow, President of Panem_

That's weird. I wonder what tipped her off that I was coming for her. I've had the staff on my side for weeks, so there is no way anyone tipped her off from there...unless…

I walk over to her computer screen and check the security camera files, they're all showing recordings of me sending the girls into the future. Well played Alecto. It's time for me to begin my reign. It's time for me to avenge my Father's death. It's time for me to put this plan into action. I will destroy these girls.

 **-74 years in the future. (300th Games time)-**

 **Addison Low- Victor of the 225th Games**

"Brandon you have so much to tell us." I say as we walk into his house in the suburban area that he has taken a residency in.

"Yeah, like who won the games." says Marissa right away.

"I think we have more matters to attend to than Lego Land." says Rachel as she's pointing to Marissa's stomach.

I had forgotten that Marissa had gotten stabbed by Rachel. Complete accident of course, but none the less it looks like it'll need some stitches.

As Rachel begins to suture up Marissa's wound Brandon begins to let us know what's been happening the past 74 years.

"Mihael Reeves won your games." says Brandon as he is making tea for the rest of us to drink.

"Mihael? The pansy from 7?" says Marissa shocked.

Brandon chuckles as he sets the cups full of hot water in front of each of us.

"Calliope took over after you guys were sent here, even though it was seconds for you, the amount of time in the real world took fold. I was unable to go back to the future, and I was unable to make contact with you guys. I did however get a chance to use the time machine, and I was able to do something that I always wanted to do."

He gestures for me to follow him into another room. In the room there are two chambers that look like freezing chambers.

"The machine keeps the person inside of it at the same age, and in a steady living condition. They've aged but it hasn't been as much as me. Probably a year every 20 years. So they're a couple of years older."

I look at him confused.

"Brandon..who did you.." he presses a button and my jaw drops as I stare in the face of the boy that I love.

"Granite?" I'm able to choke up in between tears and utter shock.

"Addie!" he says as he jumps out of the machine. We run into each others arms and embrace, it's been so long since I've felt like this...felt alive.

"How...how is this possible."

"Calliope had the brains to take over, but not the organizational skills to carry out the take over. My ID cards still worked, and I was able to use the time machine that I had finished to go back and complete our original mission."

I stand there taking this all in as Rachel and Marissa enter the room behind me.

"Holy shit." says Rachel and Marissa together.

"Girls I also have a surprise for you." says Brandon "The three of us decided that freezing the two of them would be the most useful as the time would come and you would reappear."

He presses another button and out pops the President of Panem Alecto Snow.

"Girls. It's time to act." says Madame as Rachel, Marissa, and I stand frozen

"Why aren't you dead?" says Marissa.

Madame chuckles, "I missed you too Marissa."

She begins explaining how the staff started to turn her backs on her. She noticed something fishy going on, so she installed cameras everywhere. It didn't take long for her to find out that Calliope was behind this. She disappeared with Brandon and Granite before Calliope had the chance to kill her.

"I had to give up my child for this." says Madame. "Now it's personal. This is it girls. I'm taking back my presidency. I'm taking back this country and when I do it's the end of the games."

All three of us gasp. Ending the Hunger Games?

"So what's the plan?" says Rachel

"I'm glad you asked." says Brandon with a smile.

 **WOOOOOW I LOVED WRITING THIS ADDISON AND GRANITE ARE MY FAVORITE EVER. I wanted to bring him back last story..but he just didn't have a place in it.**

 **What do you think of the A team? (still some members left in the A team unrevealed, but so far?)**

 **Ideas on how Calliope is still in charge?**

 **What do you think of this dystopian future?**

 **SEND ME TRIBUTES. Here is the list I have so far.**

 **District 1 Female-**

 **District 1 Male-Dean Worthing, 18 (Third Place in Original Story)**

 **District 2 Female-**

 **District 2 Male-**

 **District 3 Female- Kate Figgens, 17 (Fourth Place in Original Story)**

 **District 3 Male- Taro Aka, 15 (Twelth Place in Original Story)**

 **District 4 Female- Star Fire, 18 (Second Place in Original Story)**

 **District 4 Male- Aiden Ross, 18 (Second Place in Original Story)**

 **District 5 Female-**

 **District 5 Male-**

 **District 6 Female- Stella Tracks, 15 (Third Place in Original Story)**

 **District 6 Male- Alexander "Alex" Rivers, 17 (Fourth Place in Original Story)**

 **District 7 Female-**

 **District 7 Male-**

 **District 8 Female- Calico Shinnings, 16 (6th Place in Original Story)**

 **District 8 Male- Artemis Knight, 17 (Eleventh Place in Original Story)**

 **District 9 Female- Heather "George" Chops, 17 (Seventh Place in Original Story)**

 **District 9 Male-**

 **District 10 Female-**

 **District 10 Male-**

 **District 11 Female-**

 **District 11 Male- Jay Dallas, 17 (Placed Twentieth in Original Games)**

 **District 12 Female-**

 **District 12 Male-**

 **So excited to see where this story goes. Remember to submit, because it isn't a story without you guys.**

 **Keep it classy,**

 **Caleb**


	3. A Brand New You

**You'll have to excuse me if I swear a bit this chapter. I just watched one of my favorite TV show characters get stabbed in the show and I'm severely pissed off.**

 **Alecto Snow- Semi President of Panem? (Unsure of her title…)**

I sit around the table with the only people I've ever truly cared about. These three girls have not only proved loyalty to me, but they have showed worthy of being held in the highest honor. From their time in the games, to their servant attitudes whilst making the games. They've taken everything I've ever thrown at them.

"How is Calliope alive and still look like she's 25?" ask Rachel confused

"She figured out a way to make the watch a mini time machine. Because of that she learned how to send herself back in time in youth anytime she gets to old. It's really quite impressive, and a lot of people told her she was crazy...but she had some unwilling help." says Brandon

"Wait...by who?" ask Addison

"Mihael."

The girls look at me shocked. You can tell they never expected Mihael to make it out of the arena. Mihael was the weapon that set all of this into motion.

"Can someone please tell me how this kid won?" says Marissa incredibly pissed off. "I made one games. One fucking games, and this kid is the one who wins it. What happened to that District 4 bitch?"

"She put up a good fight, but in the end she was runner up. Those super power pills you gave them at the end was a really popular ending among the Capitol. Even though you're considered traitors it's still considered one of the top 5 greatest battles ever." says Granite encouragingly.

"The point is since the games he's beefed up, and she's kept him at a solid 30ish years of age." I say trying to move on with debrief.

She totally copied me using her Victorious tributes as her little slaves. I hope she's careful though, because they turn into a lot more than that.

 **Brandon Meadors- Ex- Time Traveler**

"Mihael never meant to help her do bad." I say to continue onto the conversation. "He was filled with propaganda. So much so that she had him not believing that his family had his best interest at heart. Mihael is probably one of the smartest Victors since Beetee."

"I think that this whole thing is a bit overwhelming." says Rachel

I've never seen her like this. She's always so sure, so confident. The Capitol was what she lived for. Now she is public enemy number one. With the time gap that Calliope provided the girls don't have fans that they can stand on for support.

"I know what you mean." says Addison as she looks at Granite with a weak smile.

Addison, or Ms. Hockley? I don't know what to call her anymore. I'm technically a hell of a lot older than her now. Anyways she is so happy to see Granite again, but you can tell that her once bright and shining spirit is something that was nearly diminished by these last few years in the Capitol. She was the glue that held Rachel and Marissa together, and do we really have a chance if the glue of the group isn't sure of what she's doing anymore?

"Princess, I'm going to throw up. Can you take your goo-goo eyes somewhere else please?" says Marissa

Marissa...well...Marissa just doesn't give a shit period. Never has and never will. I swear I've heard her ask why don't we just blow up the President's house 6 times in the last 20 minutes. Though it's an extremely tempting offer, I can tell she knows this will take some spy work. We need to change everything about them in order for them to fit in. Hair color, skin tone, eye color. I don't know if she's ready for that.

Our team is at best not awesome, at worst...well...it's a good thing most of us are pretty right?

"First things first. You're to identifiable. We need to change you guys up." says Granite

They all look at us confused.

"Change us up?..." says Addison

"Do you remember that TV show you used to make me watch?" ask Granite

"Panem's next top Model?" ask Addison

"You're such a fucking pansy ass." says Marissa as she chuckles.

Granite flicks Marissa off who looks at him surprised and then smiles widely.

"Addison you got yourself a scrapper."

"Anyways, we need to give you guys a make-over so that you can blend in with the crowd." says Granite

"I already picked them out for you girls." I say

I walk over to the table where I lay out three headshots of the girls.

"Well this isn't creepy.." says Rachel

"Now for your to fit in, you need a new look right? So let's start with Rachel. You won the 223rd games. You're brunette hair that you always wore in a curly ponytail became somewhat of a fashion legacy in the Capitol. So much so that it is still around. Everywhere."

Rachel does a hair flip as she pretends to be modest and smiles.

"We're going to cut your hair to shoulder length, and dye bright red."

"Like fucking hell you are." says Rachel as she clings onto her hair.

"Rachel this is serious. You'll get spotted."

"You come near me with scissors and I'll shove them in your eye. I already know 16 different ways to do so."

"I'll take it from here." says Marissa as she walks over to Rachel and begins to hug her. Rachel surprised by this sweet course of action accepts the hug and smiles. That is until Marissa uses the scissors on the table to cut Rachel's hair mid hug.

"WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK YOU SKANK?!"

Marissa just smiles, and Addison chuckles. "Do you honestly expect me to hug you over fucking hair. Let Addison even it out and start dying it."

Rachel sits down in her chair with a huff and Addison begins to trim her hair. Granite runs to the kitchen to get the hair dye.

"Marissa you're a badass extraordinaire." I say

"I can't disagree with you on that." she says

"We are going to give you a pixie cut, then bleach it. You can spike it, side sweep it, shoot you can shave it bald. The blended the better. You're also going to get a deep tan."

Marissa just nods and sits down as Madame Snow begins the buzz cut of her hair.

"Now for Ms. Hockley." Addison looks up at me, she had just finished evening out Rachel's hair.

"For you we are going to keep your elegant locks per your boyfriend's request." I say with a wink towards Granite who gives me a thumbs up.

"We will by dying your hair bubblegum pink. We will also have your eye color changed to sapphire pink due to contacts."

"Why does she get the cool one!?" screams Rachel as the President is applying color to her hair.

"Rachel you're fabulous. Stop whining."

"Yes madame…" says Rachel

"Now that you have your make overs it's time to get started and then test them out in public."

"What does that mean?" says Rachel

"It means you're going to city square and walking around." says Granite.

 **Calliope Joyce- Current President of Panem/Time Traveling Psycho Bitch**

I don't get it. They should be here by now. Why haven't I heard anything from the news? They either have a really good team with them, or my news reporters are completely incompetent. Probably the latter of the two.

"Madame you'll want to turn on the news." says Granelda excitedly

Finally. It's time.

Mihael strolls over to the TV and turns it on.

" _Want cool hip hair like the President? Want no more, because we have a wig that will work perfectly for you!"_

"Isn't it great?!" says Granelda

"Gran. why the fuck do I pay you?" I ask sincerely

She looks hurt and is about to respond when the TV news caster interrupts my wig segment for a breaking news report.

" _We interrupt this report for a Breaking News. Today a time machine was spotted in the field behind Calliope Joyce Elementary school. Teachers say that the kids were playing in the machine before they figured out what it was. As we all know Time travel was made illegal 73 years ago by the President. Whoever is responsible for this will have a whole lot of trouble coming their way. We will be sure to keep you updated as this story unfolds."_

I instruct Mihael to turn down the TV and sit back in my chair.

"This is so great." I say with a smile on my face.

"Madame, like...isn't this a bad thing? Like time terroism?" says Granelda

"No Grandelda, this means my plan is coming into effect."

I lean over to the intercom on my desk, and page my secretary to connect me to my secret task force mission team.

"Yes Ms. Joyce?"

"Hello Robert. Set out a man hunt. Rachel Callowgwey, Marissa Vixon, and Addison Low are at large. It's time I pay them a little visit."

"Right away Ms. Joyce."

With a click he was off the line.

 **Well wasn't that just a nice little filler? I actually did this because I have a poll open on my page about who is your favorite out of my Victors. I'm interested to see.**

 **Besides that I still need 13 tributes. Here is the list I have so far. (Also if you don't have a dead tribute, feel free to make one up. The games need to be HELLA detailed though.)**

 **District 1 Female-**

 **District 1 Male-Dean Worthing, 18 (Third Place in Original Story)**

 **District 2 Female-**

 **District 2 Male-**

 **District 3 Female- Kate Figgens, 17 (Fourth Place in Original Story)**

 **District 3 Male- Taro Aka, 15 (Twelth Place in Original Story)**

 **District 4 Female- Star Fire, 18 (Second Place in Original Story)**

 **District 4 Male- Aiden Ross, 18 (Second Place in Original Story)**

 **District 5 Female-**

 **District 5 Male-**

 **District 6 Female- Stella Tracks, 15 (Third Place in Original Story)**

 **District 6 Male- Alexander "Alex" Rivers, 17 (Fourth Place in Original Story)**

 **District 7 Female-**

 **District 7 Male-**

 **District 8 Female- Calico Shinnings, 16 (6th Place in Original Story)**

 **District 8 Male- Artemis Knight, 17 (Eleventh Place in Original Story)**

 **District 9 Female- Heather "George" Chops, 17 (Seventh Place in Original Story)**

 **District 9 Male-**

 **District 10 Female-**

 **District 10 Male-**

 **District 11 Female-**

 **District 11 Male- Jay Dallas, 17 (Placed Twentieth in Original Games)**

 **District 12 Female-**

 **District 12 Male-**

 **I'm only slightly confused as to why I have 3 career spots still open…**

 **Also, if you frequent SYOT you might recognize Aurora Blanketswig as my newest creation in** **The Second Capitol Games** **by FlawlessCatastrophe**

 **Also submit to my boy Ansely in Second Chance, Similar to mine, but also a hell of a lot different.**

 **Well I'm calm enough to watch another arrow episode now. Being sick sucks for me, rocks for you guys cause y'all get updates.**

 **Send me tributes, cause I want to start ASAP**

 **Keep it classy,**

 **Caleb**


	4. Ashylin Harrison and Dean Worthing

**It's. Time. People. Please welcome to the field our lovely District 1 contenders for the Hunger Games. I hope you like how I set the reapings up, I thought something different would be cool.**

 **Alexa Morrison- District 1 Mentor for the 300th Games**

I look at the clock and realize I'm already running late. Great Alexa, you're one year into your job as mentor and you're already fucking it up. I can only imagine what my mother would say. "Alexianda Maria Morrison, how are you supposed to keep those kids alive if you can't even make it to the reawakening on time!?"

Oh, yeah. You heard me right. They aren't calling this "weird", or "going against the laws of nature.", they're calling this a reawakening. I don't know who it is being brought back from the dead, I just know it's wrong.

Walking down the busy streets of District 1 it's easy to feel invisible. With all the stores, and the designer dress shops, and the jewelry stores, it's the perfect place if you want to just..drop off the face of the planet.

Now imagine being brought back to life, maybe for not like 100 years. You have no idea what's going on. You have no idea if there is anyone in your family. Then to top it off they drop you in an arena and say "Oh yeah, by the way you kids are in the Hunger Games again!"

What happens if one of my tributes do come home, what are the side effects of coming back to life?

I walk down Diamond Street and look for this address they sent me to be there when the tributes woke up. I had to go to a training for this shit.

"You're supposed to make this as easy and not confusing as possible for them." said the Capitol scientist that is coming to stay in the District waiting for the poll results so he knows which whiny snob to bring back.

I make it to the steps of the science lab called "Zap Sciences", it sounds like a children's science TV show.

I walk up to the front desk and receptionist is just busy typing away. I stare at her for a little bit, and after about two minutes she finally realizes I'm standing there.

"Oh! Alexa!" she says as her glasses fall down her face from jumping in surprise. "We've been expecting you. Micah's already back there."

Micah is my District Mentor partner. He won the games before mine, and he totally earned it. Slitting everyone's throats when they pissed him off became a thing for the careers to do in my games. You just learned when not to talk, and they tended to forget about you.

I walk into the room and see two silver bed trays that people would typically be doing autopsies on. The room has an awful emergency room feeling going on, and the room is spooky white. Next to the beds are the monitor's that bring the kids back to life that are participating, and next to each bed is a chair. I see Micah sitting in the one farthest away from the bodies.

"This is creepy as hell." he says to me without looking at me.

"You're telling me."

He gets up and gives me a hug, and a quick kiss. I guess I forgot to mention we were together. It's easy to get together with another Victor...they kind of know what's up, and things you've been through. We are also only two years apart.

"What are those manilla folders sitting on the bed?" I asked just noticing them

"Those are the files for the tributes. Here." he says as he hands them over.

I open up the first file, it belongs to Ashylin Harrison. I remember her! She was in the 296th games! She was a badass. She went through the games pretending to be weaker than she was, and allowing the boy from 4 to lead the alliance, and when the time came for a career blood bath, this chick was the one that killed every damn one of them. She placed second, but she would have had that 13 year old from District 3 if it wasn't for that stupid mutt. None of the other Victors really bothered learning the 13 year old's name because she won so annoyingly.

I flip over to the other file and see Dean Worthing. I remember him. He was my neighbor. He entered the games when I was 9. I remember that the whole block would always go over to their house for a screening party. His parents were so proud of him for finally entering the games. The year was the 291st games, and he was in the final three. He made it to the finale, and teamed up with the boy from D2 to take on the girl from 7. Mid attack he just kind of stopped...and the boy from 2 took him out. The girl from 7 buried an ax in the boy from 2's head, and that's how we got Marianna at the Victor's circle. Isn't she a joy.

"They picked some stellar tributes." I say going over the files in a more in depth way, when all of the sudden a body shoots up from the silver platter.

"WHERE THE FUCK AM I?!" screams a girl voice, Ashylin

I get up and walk over to her and grab onto her hand.

"Hello Ashylin. My name is Alexa. I know this is really confusing, but we are still waiting on Dean. I promise you'll have answers soon. Can I get you something? Like a glass of water or?.."

Her oval shaped face is staring at me with a look of pure terror. I think she sees she can trust me because she begins to breathe slower. Her curly brown hair, which was gorgeous in her games, is still gorgeous being brought back from the dead, and only slightly pisses me off.

"Can I ask where I am?"

"You're in Zap Sciences lab." answers Micah

"What happened to Pixel?"

"Who?" Micah and I ask together

"The District 3 girl? We were in the final 2, but I don't remember killing her." she says confused

"Well, sweetheart...you didn't."

Before she could ask another question Dean shoots up from his table. The sheet falls off and he's in a fighting position swinging at the air. When he looks down and realize all he has is underwear on he quickly dives back under the sheets. He looks around at the group with his blue eyes taking everything in. His dirty blonde hair is loose and not slicked back how he used to wear it when he was alive the first time.

"Well. Normally people buy me dinner before getting me into bed." he says adjusting his position on it. "Not that this is a comfortable one. How drunk was I at my Victory party?"

Micah and I glance at each other, and then upon seeing me and recognizing me apart from my 9 year old body begins to get really confused.

"Alexa?...you're...so…"

"Old?" I say staring back at him with a smirk.

"Yeah."

'Well welcome back." says Micah as he stares at both of our tributes. "I'm sure you're wondering what's going on, and well...I'm just going to rip off the band-aid. You were dead. You died in your games."

Ashylin and Dean look at each other really confused, and then turn back to us and look at us again, and the next thing we know they're both laughing.

"Uhm…" says Micah confused.

"Seriously is this a joke?" says Dean as he pushes back his hair.

"No..this isn't a joke. It's a quarter quell this year, and theme was All-Stars. Panem has been voting on tributes that died in the arena that they liked. You two were picked."

"Excuse me?" says Ashylin "I was voted back to life?" she says incrediously

"Yes."

"Well it doesn't surprise me. I'm fabulous." she says as she flips her hair.

"Can we answer any questions for you?" says Micah

"Are we going back into the games?" ask Dean

"Yes." I say

"Cool. I'm going to win this time." they say together in unison.

They both look at eachother and laugh, and then both turn away and roll their eyes. Oh my gosh this is going to be a long games.

"Wait. Last minute question." says Ashylin "Who the hell are you two?"

"We are your mentors." says Micah proudly.

"Alexa you won the games?! Badass!"

Before we had time to talk about anything else the style teams ran into the room saying that they had to get on the train. They have an hour to make it to the Capitol and get ready for the interview.

 **Carissa Cox- MC for the 300th Games**

"Hello Panem!" the crowd cheers as I walk onto the stage.

"Welcome to the announcement of the tributes for the 300th Hunger Games!" I say as I smile towards the camera, "Are you guys excited!?" the crowd cheers even louder than they were before.

"You've been voting all week on your favorite tributes from the past. Over 7000 tributes to choose from and we have narrowed down to the 24 with the most votes! Are you guys ready to see who they are?!"

They cheer and hoot and holler. This has been top secret information all week. Sneaking these kids into the Capitol was no easy feat.

"Introducing your District 1 Female….ASHYLIN HARRISON!"

The crowd screams as Ashylin walks out onto the stage in a red dress that compliments her pale skin, and light brown hair. She poses at the end of the run way and blows kisses towards the audience.

"Ashylin how are you doing now that you're walking in the land of the living?"

She smiles and flips her hair over to her right shoulder. "Not much has changed. I've apparently been gone for four years, but it feels like less than four minutes! I don't think I'll ever have to sleep again!" says Ashylin

The audience chuckles and looks at her in awe. She was a favorite from the first time that she entered the games. This time should surely be no different.

"What is your plan to get out this time?" I ask her as she stares at me with a intense expression.

"Don't die!" she says

I even laugh at that. The girl is just so sweet and innocent.

"Well Ashylin we are glad that you're back, and we can't wait to see you in action again!"

Ashylin walks off to the left end of the stage while blowing kisses to the audience on her way out.

"Now please help me welcome to the stage...DEANNNNN WORTHING!"

Dean comes running onto the stage like a linebacker. He runs to the end of the stage and poses flexing his muscles for the audience. They cheer and yell. One lady even throws her bra at him. He catches it and smiles and winks towards the audience.

"Dean. Still the little player I see."

"What can I say? When you got it, you got it." he says with a wink. "You my dear are looking as lovely as ever. 9 years did you well."

I blush. This kid is too smooth.

"Are you excited to be back into the games?"

"Is that a question? I wanted to win so bad last time...this time it's my turn."

"What do you have to say to the public that voted you in?"

He adjust his tie and thinks about it for a minute.

"Thanks. I'm ready to kill these bitches." the audience giggles.

"What's your plan not to die this time Dean?"

"I'm going to be aware at all times. Not thinking about anything but the game...except that District 4 cutie in the back. She might be a little present in my dreams."

I roll my eyes. Oh Dean.

"Panem we will be back to introduce our District 2 tributes to you soon. Without further ado please give it up for Dean Worthing!"

He runs off the stage and bows before stepping off the platform.

"Please stay with us! We will be back after the next commercial break."

 **Sorry if you don't like the way I structured this. It's kind of hard to write from someone as their dead. So I figured this would be a cool idea.**

 **Who was your favorite? Dean or Ashylin?**

 **What's your opinion of starting off with the mentors?**

 **Should they be seen more these games?**

 **What about how the "Reapings" ended? Did you like it?**

 **Sound off, and I still need a District 11 and 12 girl! Fill my spots people. Also don't forget to vote in the poll. I need the results. :D**

 **Keep it classy,**

 **Caleb**


	5. Kitana MF Striker and Fernando Beck

**Braxton Brandlesmith- District 2 Mentor of the 300th Hunger Games**

Well. Today's the day. History in the making is before us here in Panem. The 300th Hunger Games is about to be underway, and I get to see two dead tributes brought back to life.

There has been so much speculation about who is it going to be being brought back. I had no clue myself until a package arrived at my door with the files of the tributes. Kitana Striker and Fernando Beck. I thought there was a typo when I saw that he was aged 27 years old, but he was around for a quell.

Kitana was a psycho in her games. She was around so long ago I had to go look her up. She had a "Best of Kitana" tribute video on Panemtube though, after seeing that I ordered her season off ebay. She was a powerhouse, and you never knew what was going to happen.

"Babe do you have to leave?" says Cindy as she is cooking eggs at the stove.

"Yes babe, I do. We have a big day and I have to get to the train station to meet the tributes that are going to come back."

"I still don't think that's normal." she says. "These kids are going to come back twisted, I can't imagine you can die and come back unchanged."

She's probably right. Death is serious. That's why I'm just happy I've never had to experience it. I walk up behind my wife and put my arms around her waist. She leans her head into my left shoulder and ask me again if I can pass on the mentorship to someone else.

"You know I can't do that Cin."

"Fine. I'll see you in a few weeks. I'll be anxiously awaiting." she says with a wink and a long kiss.

I break away from my wife and grab my suit case from our room. Right as I'm walking out the door I get a text message.

 _Dude, let's go. We're going to be late._

Ariel-Lynn is my mentorship partner. She won the 393rd games, and she runs her mentor status totally new school. Hasn't proved to be to effective, but the new kids always try new things as they first get out of the arena.

I walk down our old style porch and down the pavement pathway that leads to the door. There is a cab waiting outside and Ariel-Lynn is standing on the outside of the back door.

"What the hell is taking so long?! You aren't going into the arena. Kiss the wife and get the fuck out of there bro." she says as she's putting my suit case in the back. I clearly wasn't going fast enough.

I won the 282nd games. I'm a pretty old mentor, but the rotation fell on my this year. Ariel-Lynn still has 3 years until she can get on the rotation. There is a requirement in 2 that you serve your first 10 years after your victory.

We drive down the streets of District 2 weaving in and out of traffic trying to get to the train station. Hopefully the kids haven't woken up yet. I clutch the syringe full of the calming drug that they gave us at the training in my hand.

"Use this only if they're out of hand crazy." said the trainer.

Seeing Kitana in her games, I have a strong feeling we are going to need this.

We arrive at the train station with 10 minutes to spare. Ariel-Lynn quickly gets her stuff out of the trunk and runs to the main compartment where she knows the tributes will be waiting.

I arrived moments after her in the huge room. it has a gold carpet, and everything in the room is themed to be greek mythology centered. The yellow walls are painted to show the stories that the greeks told so professionally. I never understood greek mythology. Their entire belief system was based off of a very climbable hill that all the "gods" lived on, and everyone was to lazy to go check it out.

In the center of the room is two silver bed trays. There is a sheet over both of their bodies so that they aren't disturbed until they awake. On the right of either bed is a monitor letting us know the status of each tributes awakening. Kitana is at 89% whilst Fernando is at 98%.

"Why is he so far along and she's so far behind?" ask Ariel-Lynn

"She was decapitated in her games. The amount of severity the death held must have an influence on how fast the come back."

The train starts to move and Ariel-Lynn and I sit and wait. It's awkward because she is on her phone the whole time with no wants to talk at all. That is until Fernando shoots up out of his bed tray.

He stares wild eyed around the room. His blue eyes staring at everything taking it in. His brown hair is messy and his built body is on alert and ready for anything that is coming his way. We have a scrapper this year.

"Hello." I say in a cheery voice.

"Hi…" he says still very confused.

"Can i get you anything? Water, a soda?"

"Uh...I'd more so like an explanation to why I'm on a train car in my underwear. The last thing I remember is teaming up in the career alliance and-"

"What the hell?" Kitana woke up.

"Ah, Kitana. Nice to see you." I say

"Who the hell are you?"

"Can I get you something? Water, a soda?"

"You can get me an ice cold answer of who the hell you are." she says again more matter of fact.

"This is ridiculous." says Ariel-Lynn clearly annoyed at how I'm handling this. "My name is Ariel-Lynn, and this is Braxton. We are the District 2 mentors for the games this year."

"I don't remember watching your games." says Fernando.

"That's because you didn't. You died in yours. We are in the 300th year now."

They glance at each other. Then back at us.

"Something's bothering me." says Kitana.

"What's up?" says Ariel-Lynn

"How did a little bitch like you win, and I died? We must have lowered the standards here in District 2 since I was last here."

Ariel-Lynn looks absolutely shocked, and I don't think she is going to respond to Kitana until she clears her throat and very calmly states.

"Yet I'm the one that's alive on her first try still. Bitch you ain't shit."

"Oh hell to the no." Kitana gets off her silver bed tray and begins to walk over to Ariel-Lynn, I step in last minute and grab her and sit her back down on her bed.

"Cover up with your sheet please. You're…" I clear my throat, "revealing."

She rolls her eyes and covers up with the sheet only to finally analyze her district partner up close.

"He's like 107. Why is he here? Wait. Why am I here if I'm dead? I must be in hell if I'm staring at your ugly mug." says Kitana as a jab at Ariel-Lynn

"What we were trying to let you know is that you're going back into the arena."

I let that sink in. Fernando looks a bit nervous, but Kitana looks ready to go.

"The public in the Capitol has been voting all week for their favorite tributes to come back. Kitana you're not the only one to come back from your games."

"Wait. I wasn't the most popular?"

"You beat out District 2 girl in the first 10 minutes."

"Hell fucking yes I did. I'm Kitana Motherfucking Striker."

"We're on our way to the Capitol now. You'll meet with your styling team as you get ready for arrival. We're expected to be there in a little over an hour."

"Thanks gramps." says Kitana as she walks over to the window to look out.

"I am not taking her as my tribute." says Ariel-Lynn upset.

"Fine. I'll take her. Go get the stylist."

 **Carissa Cox-MC for the 300th Games**

"Welcome back Panem! We have a treat for you today. 275 years ago we had a brass little lady come into the games and take it by storm. We were all devastated to see this girl not make it back. Please welcome Kitana Striker!"

The crowd cheers and claps in excitement. It's not everyday that queen bitch comes back from the dead. She walks to the end of the runway and sticks her butt out a little towards the audience. Not enough to be a skank, but not enough to where it wouldn't look suggestive.

"Kitana what do you have to say after getting this much support after being in the games so many years ago?"

"No duh I was coming back. Even if I won and died of old age they probably would have voted me back." she says as she plays with her jet black hair.

"That wasn't the theme though Kitana?" I say confused

"Don't try to ask questions off script sweetie. It doesn't suit you very well." she says

What a actual bitch. I can see why the Capitol brought her back, she's good with knives, and she is entertainment galore. This bitch needs to recognize though.

"What's your plan going back into the games?" I ask trying to calm down

"Kill the District 5 male first. I understand that little rapist is the reason that I died."

"Is that you referring to Declan?"

"Was that his name? Sure then." she says with a smile.

"Well that's all the time we have for Kitana today ladies and gentleman."

"Your loss." she says with a wink as she walks off the stage.

"Ladies and gentleman, please help me welcome Fernando Beck!"

Fernando comes running onto the stage with a giant smile on his face.

"Hello Fernando."

"Hello Carissa."

"Fernando do you think your age makes you an automatic target for the other kids in this game?"

"My quell was open from ages 10-32. My 10 year old sister got reaped so I went in for her. I trained my whole teenage years, but never went in the games. I figured I'd be ready."

"What was your downfall?"

"Definitely trusting the people that that I did in the games. They played me like a fiddle. New tributes, new arena, new chance! So I'm ready to go."

"Any words of advice for the kids you're playing against?"

"Watch out kids. I'm coming for you." he says with a wink

Kitana strolls back onto stage to stare at her District partner in awe.

"You realize you sounded like a fucking pedophile right?" she says completely upset.

"I uh...I didn't...I"

"I'm going to call you Peddy for short. Let's go Peddy." she says as they walk off the stage.

"Well that was...uhm...unexpected. Panem wait for us and we will be back to show you District 3 after this short break!"

 **Hello :) Just couldn't stay away from the story after I started.** **Plus I'm still sick so you get two updates today.**

 **Favorite Tribute? Kitana MF Striker or Fernando Beck?**

 **Favorite Mentor? Ariel-Lynn or Braxton?**

 **Predictions on these two?**

 **Sound off! Also with this lovely announcement I am filled with all the spots! No more waiting for submissions. Should be a smooth ride.**

 **Update on the fave Victor poll**

 **Mihael-4**

 **Addison-4**

 **Rachel-1**

 **Marissa-1**

 **You guys really want to vote on this if you haven't.**

 **Keep it classy,**

 **Caleb**


	6. Taro Aka and Kate Figgens

**So I'm still sick, and feverish. I had to return to work today though :(. Good news is the person at the front desk called in, and I finished everything so now I get to write. Ayeee. Must be the money.**

 **Pixel Lyte-District 3 Mentor in the 300th Games**

It's been four years since I won the games. I can still remember the look on Ashylin's face when the mutt jumped on her back. The look of terror when she couldn't get up. She had me. She really had me. All I could say is it was an act from God that that mutt came.

4 years ago nobody knew my name. No one cared enough to know my name. I was just a smart girl that happened to get reaped in the Hunger Games. 4 years later I'm still the same girl that was reaped in the Hunger Games, but now I'm also the girl that has the worst win in History.

I definitely don't think I have the worst win in History. I think that Ashylin was just really well liked. Her position of where she was was always given away, because where she was sponsor's tended to follow.

It was the final showdown. I had just used the last of the bombs that surrounded our plates before the games started to devastate the career alliance. Ashylin was the only one to survive. I knew I had one chance, and when I saw her moving I knew I had blown it. It was a candy land themed Hunger Games that year. Everything was made out of candy.

When Ashylin walked out of the fog, so did a candy cane soldier. It jumped on her back, and when it did it sunk it's claws into her shoulder. My first instinct was to help her. I didn't think that anyone should have to face death by mutt. Then I really thought about it...what if it was supposed to happen that way? What if this was my destiny being unfolded.

So I loaded the bow and arrow that I had and took the shot. The announcement came on, and just like that District 3 had a new Victor. I didn't know the repercussions that come with being an outer District Victor. Not quite respected by the outers because of how I won. Not respected at all by the career Victors because I bested one of them at their own game. You can go online at this point and type in the last 20 Victors of the Hunger Games ranked, and there I would be. At number 20.

I walk down the street in the Victor village in District 3. Other than being hated by the entire country, but having an ample amount of money, my own house, and being only 17 years old. I'd say I'm doing great.

I make my way to the house I've called my own for the past four years and grab my suit case. I never intended for the walk to take as long as it did.

When I walk outside I see Dayta waiting for me. She is my Mentor Partner here in 3 this year. She's 56, and won the games a long time ago.

"Hello Pixel, you ready to make it to the trainstation?" she ask as she opens up the trunk of her car to put my bag in.

"Let's just get this over with." I say.

We get to the trainstation and get our suitcases and head onto the train. In the main living compartment (which I find to be completely ironic), are the two dead tributes being brought back to life. Both of them are at 85%, and it doesn't seem to be moving anytime soon.

"Who do you think we have this year?" says Dayta

"Why don't we just find out." I say pointing to the files attached to each bed. I pick up the first file and open it up.

Kate Figgens. She has fiery red hair, with absolutely no freckles at all. The girl is stunning. Her blue eyes are piercing, and she is smiling in her photo.

"Why is their two headshots of her?" ask Dayta looking at her file.

"She's played twice...two consecutive games she was voted back in. I guess it only makes sense that she was voted in this one. Maybe she'll pull it off this time." I say

"She's already been brought back once? That's crazy."

"We live in a country where we send people to the slaughter in an arena where they fight to the death for entertainment. Crazier things have happened."

I flip over to the other file in my hand. Taro Aka.

"He was apart of the games that the traitors made.."

Lego Land, while going down as one of the best seasons the country has ever had. It's also the one that is boycotted in the re-runs of the Hunger Games. You can only watch it on Panemtube, and even then it's only highlight reels.

The boys hair is what catches my attention right off the bat. His hair is in nice, and sleek sweep to the right side. Even in death you can see the boys hair has not moved, but only grown slightly longer.

"Not. Again."

Dayta and I look up again startled. We see Kate sitting up in her bed tray as she looks around the train cart.

"Please tell me I won the 223rd games, and please tell me the games after that was a really realistic nightmare."

Dayta and I look at each other. We don't really know what to say. She seems so...so upset to be living again.

"Hello Kate."

"You didn't answer my question." she says

"Getting there," says Dayta. "My name is Dayta, and this is Pixel. We are the mentors for the 300th games this year."

"I'm sorry..what year?"

"300th."

"Wait. This doesn't make any sense. The last thing I remember is the final show down between Marissa, Arachne, and Blakely-"

"As in Marissa Vixon…?" Dayta ask

She nods confused, and then screams as Taro pops up from his bed tray.

"Holy cow I'm magic." says the boy

Dayta and I look at each other. She begins to try to say something but is unable to do so after sitting in silence for a little bit, and watching Taro touch various things to make sure he is indeed alive and not dead or a ghost. I speak up.

"This year is a quarter quell. This year the theme is All-Stars. Tributes from the past were voted back into the arena. You must really have a fan base Kate."

She does. Everytime there is a "Top 100 Tributes to ever play" segment during the off seasons of the games, she always cracks at least the top 10.

"Taro you also have a fan base. Obviously you do or you wouldn't be here." says Dayta looking at Taro as his feelings were hurt for me complimenting Kate.

"So...I'm not magic?" he ask sadly

"No. That machine brought you back." I point to the machine next to his bed.

"Can I ask who won my games?" Taro ask

"Mihael Reeves, it says he was from District 7." says Dayta looking at the file

"I was hoping it would have been Abigail…" said Taro sadly.

"Hi, this is all super great and all. Where are we going?" says Kate still clearly confused.

Right as she says that the stylist team comes rushing in. They quickly examine the two tributes, and then ask us to leave so they can prepare the tributes for the announcement of who made it in.

"We'll see you soon guys." I say as we walk out of the room.

"So who do you want?" ask Dayta as we walk down the hallway towards the living carts they provided us for the trip to the Capitol.

"Kate." I say quickly.

She smiles. "I thought you would."

 **Carissa Cox-MC for the 300th Games**

"Welcome back Panem. We won't keep you waiting anymore. You District 3 tributes are here!"

The audience is on fire, they all have a inkling of who is coming for the female side...not as much who is coming from the male side.

"77 years ago this girl came into the Hunger Games and won the heart of our great nation finishing in 4th. We loved her so much we brought her in a year later where she finished in 3rd. You know her, you love her, you see her on every "Should have won the Hunger Games" videos..KATE FIGGENS!"

The audience screams louder than for any of the other tributes so far when Kate walked on. She smiled politely, but something about her seems wrong.

"Kate how are you doing this evening?"

"I'm doing well. I'm grateful to be back, and to have a chance at the crown again."

"Do you think you have a chance with all of the runner ups, and third placers that we have this year? Many of you are big contenders."

"I think that whatever happens is going to happen." she says plainly. "However, I don't think that these tributes know exactly who they're dealing with." says Kate with a wink as she stares at the audience.

There it is. The fire that had the nation fall in love with her. She's back folks, and she's better than ever.

"Kate what will you do differently this time around?"

"It honestly all depends on the arena. There is so many things you have to take into consideration. The first of which being that of training, who do you align with? What do you show off? There is so much to think about. Trust me I'm a veteran." she says with a chuckle.

"Well Kate we are glad to have you back." I say as I wave Kate off the stage, and send her on her way to the platform on the other side with the other tributes.

"The 226th games were one to remember for sure. There was a couple of tributes that stood out to us. One of those tributes being the District 3 Male...TARO AKA!"

The crowd cheers as Taro walks out onto the stage a little...awkwardly. His games he was so awkward it was likable. There was a memorial for him at the Capitol building after Meg had snapped his neck.

"Taro welcome back, I'm glad to see you haven't changed."

"Hello." he says very plainly.

"Taro. I just had to do this. It seems you had a good friend in the arena, and even though she betrayed you there seems to be no hard feelings. Abigail and you made those games so much fun and memorable. Here are some highlights."

The montage starts and all it is is Abigail cursing and using obscenities, and Taro replying with the famous words, "Abigail. Language.".

"Taro would you say that that is your favorite word?" I ask jokingly.

"My favorite word is actually Potato." says Taro proudly.

The audience laughs and I chuckle. He seems to not understand what just happened.

"Taro we are so glad to have you back. Good luck sir."

"Thank you mam." he says as he strolls off to the other side of the platform.

"Don't leave Panem. Some of my personal favorite, and your personal favorite tributes are up next. District 4 is coming up after this short break!"

 **Well that's district 3. I really don't encourage you to read Kate's stories. They were awful, and written by a Caleb who was lazy and hadn't really found his style of writing yet. Anyways I really hope you enjoyed these two.**

 **Also, Haley hoped you enjoyed the little Abigail tribute in there. Really liked her as a tribute.**

 **Who is your favorite? Kate or Taro?**

 **Favorite Mentor? Pixel or Dayta?**

 **Predictions on these two?**

 **Also, I forgot to ask for predictions on the D1 tributes...so answer that stuff here too.**

 **Lastly, my friends Anesly and FlawlessCatastrophe have SYOTs open. Anesly has Second Chance which is a really cool kind of spin of what I'm doing, and Flawless has the Second Capitol Games which is really fly and stuff. So go submit. Spots filling up FAST.**

 **Keep it classy,**

 **Caleb**


	7. Star Fire and Aiden Ross

**It's a beautiful thing and a absolutely tragic thing when the person at the front desk calls into my job. Beautiful cause I get to sit here and write for you guys, tragic because after I'm bored as a fat kid at a health expo.**

 **Also, please view my PSA at the bottom.**

 **Seychelle Jones-District 4 Mentor for the 300th Games**

Do you ever have those moments where you feel so lost. 289th winner of the Hunger Games. I'm 29 years old, and at 18 I was lied to.

"Win the games Seychelle. Everything will be great, you'll never have to work again in your life!" said the other Victors that have won before me. I remember contemplating if I should or not the day of my reaping. Surely if I hadn't I could have let Arista know. She would have loved the chance to go in coming in second every year to be able to volunteer.

I let greed get the better of me though. Now I'm lying like a mope at 8 am with a bottle in my hand on my couch waiting for my ride to get here for the train station. I wasn't always a drunk. Infact I was rather popular before all of this came around. My games did something to me. I'm one of those "boring" winners that didn't have a single kill their entire games until the final 2.

We were in the final 4. It was my district partner, Vlan and I against the girl from 2 and the boy from 5. The girl from 2 was a fierce. She was the favorite to win that year. I remember when she killed Vlan. She slammed her meteor helmet down on his head. I watched in complete surprise when the boy from 5 stuck the knife in the back of her neck. I could see the bloodlust in his eyes.

He ran at me, and my instincts for everything I trained for my whole life took over. I grabbed him by the back of his hair after side stepping his original lunge. He screamed as a yanked down as hard as I could. I didn't drag out the kill. It wasn't something I was excited for. I was even interviewed at my Victory party about why I kept saying I was sorry to him over and over as the life faded from his eyes.

I still haven't forgiven myself for my sins. It's been a long 11 years after that. Here I am now having to lie to other District 4 children, and telling them that if they do make it out of the arena everything will be great. I lie out of obligation, and the guilt that if I don't they wasted their lives like I wasted mine.

The doorbell rings and I get off the white clothed couch that I've stained to many times with red wine, and make my way to the door. The sound of the doorbell hurts my head, but I'm used to the pain of a hangover as of now. When I open the door I see Wave staring at me bright and smiley. I don't know how he does it. He's one of those "It's in my past" Victors.

"I see we opened the wine a little early this morning my dear Chelle." he says with a sad tone in his voice.

"Whatever Wave," I say dismissing the comment. "Help me with my bag." Wave won the games 2 years before me. He was very game faced the entire time. No way anyone predicted his death, and no way was anyone stupid enough too. He's also been a pain the butt about my choice of beverage every chance he gets.

We walk out of the house, and I don't bother to lock the door. I'm pretty much a loner, and it's not like there aren't other Victors here in four to help out if anyone was stupid enough to break into a village with professional trained killers.

We walk down the sidewalk pavements and I look at the places in the street the last time that I'll see them for awhile. The green grass that is to fake looking to be real. The orange trees they have in everyone's yard. The children running around in the front lawns of the Victors who were able to accept their place in society, and my last bottle of wine. Because I refuse to let those kids think I'm a failure to them when I'm at the games.

Wave grabs my suitcase and puts it in the back of the trunk. He then proceeds to walk around to the passenger side of the car and opens the door for me.

"My lady." he says with a cheesy Capitol accent.

"I'm not your lady." I say rolling my eyes, but he did manage to get a chuckle out of me.

"Yeah, but you will be one day." he adds quietly not thinking I can hear.

The drive is mostly consisted of the sounds of Wave drumming on the steering wheel and singing some song I never heard of.

When we arrive at the train station we unload the car that the Capitol provided for us. We scroll down the long list of the trains and their destination before we see the proper reserved train for us. We walk to the destination and give our bags to the Avox waiting for our arrival.

"Thank you very much." says Wave as he hands the Avox our bags. The avox smiles weakly and disappears into a tiny compartment that we can only assume they stay on when they aren't helping us out on the train.

We walk into the main living compartment, and we see the two bed trays as they lie side by side. The nautical themed room is brought down by the creepy images of the two dead tributes being brought back to life in the center of the room.

"So who do we have?" I ask staring at the two bodies underneath the sheet.

Wave picks up the files and looks at them. His eyes scan the first file and he smiles seeming to be pleased with the Capitol's choice. He hands it to me and I look at it. Aiden Ross.

His sandy brown hair lies in that frat boy kind of messy as he smiles in his headshot for the first games he was in. His green eyes are stunning with a hint of brown in them to make them just the right amount of different. He stands at 6'4 according to his file, and he is muscular in build.

"Says he was runner up in his games." I say. "Lost to the girl from District 5."

"The girl was also runner up. Lost to the boy from 10."

He hands me the second file and I look into it.

"Holy crap she's beautiful." I say staring at the girl in the picture.

Star Fire. She's 18 years old and has curly blonde hair that falls to her back. With sea green eyes the shapes of almonds, and according to her file standing at 5'9. Her perfect teeth are what stick out the most to me. The perfect shade of white, and the perfect degree of straight.

"Uhm...hello." Wave and I jump out of fear, we were totally expecting one of them to wake up soon. We just didn't expect them to wake up when we weren't watching.

"I'm guessing by your reaction this is just as weird for you as this is for me." says Aiden Ross as he takes in the room he's sitting in. "Who is that?" he says as he points to the other bed tray in the room.

"Your district partner." I say

"My what?"

"His what?" said Star now sitting up causing us to jump again.

"Well now that everyone's up." says Wave, "My name is Wave, this is Seychelle. We are the mentors for the 300th games."

"Wait. Why am I still young if we're in the 300th games? Was I not in the 236th?" Ask Star really confused at this point.

"Hey I was the 235th, What a coincidence." says Aiden with a wink. Clearly noticing the beauty of his District Partner.

Star gets up off her tray and gets really close to Aiden's face and says "It's funny you think you have a shot." says Star very point blank.

"I don't think I've ever been more turned on in my life." says Aiden

"You're an actual idiot." says Star.

"I like them feisty." says Aiden making a growling noise as he stares at Star.

Star replies with a eye roll and directs her attention back on us.

"Sorry we're a little confused still." says Star. "What's going on?"

"You died in your games." I say matter of fact. The look on their faces are something of shock, and upset at the same time.

"We are in a quarter quell. This year was the theme of it was All-Stars. The Capitol voted all week to bring back two tributes that they feel were robbed in their games, to have a second chance to fight it out in the games again."

"Cool." says Aiden excitedly

"That's actually freaky af." says Star

"I know what you mean." says Wave. "Our job is to help you out. First though coming back to life takes a lot out of someone. Your stylist team is here to help you look fetching and ready to go."

"Stop try to make fetch happen. It's not going to happen." says Star with a wink. I'm not quite sure what that means, but Wave seems to get it as he lets out a chuckle.

 **Carissa Cox-MC of the 300th Games**

"Hello Panem. My name is Carissa Cox, just incase you forgot during the break. We are here to announce the tributes for District 4!"

"Let's take this back to 64 years ago, when a buxom blonde came into the games. She made friends, enemies and a whole lot of old movie quotes. Placing second last time, but wanting to turn that around. Here she is Star Fire!"

Star walks out onto the stage with a bright yellow dress, she walks to the end of the stage and does a twirl in her dress, causing it to do the "Princess Spin". She does it twice before walking back to me in the middle of the stage.

"Star, how are you this evening? You look lovely!"

"Thank you Carissa! So do you!" she says with a smile.

"How does it feel being brought back?" I ask exictedly

"I won't lie when I say it was creepy as heck at first." she says with an exasperated look on her face. "I'm so excited to be..well living again! I hope to do the people that voted me back in proud!" says Star with a smile and wink to the audience.

"I'm sure you will Star! What do you make of your district partner if you don't mind me asking? Romance in the air?"

"PAH!" says Star Fire clearly amused by the comment. "He's a tool, but he seems to know what he's doing. So as long as he's in the career alliance, I'm cool with him. But no. No romance."

"I understand Star." I say with a chuckle, "Thanks for being with us tonight! Ladies and gentlemen give it up for Star Fire!"

She walks towards the platform on the other side of the stage and takes a seat.

"Now ladies and gentlemen, let's take it back 63 years ago. Where a young man dominated his games, being outplayed at the last minute by the girl from District 5. He's mean, he's built, he's Mr. StealYoGurl Aiden Ross!"

Aiden walks out onto the stage in a light-blue suit with anchors on it. He walks to the end of the stage and takes off his jacket in order to flex for the audience. After feeling he's showed off a good amount of muscles he comes to meet me in the middle of the stage.

"Hello Aiden." I say

"Hello Carissa you look dashing this evening." he says with a smile

"Oh you career boys are going to get me in trouble!" I say with a laugh. "Aiden what do you make of the competition this year?"

"I think we have a pretty good alliance in District 1 and 2. My district partner is, at the very least nice to look at." he says

"Are you saying you aren't confident she knows what she's doing?" I ask confused.

"Oh no. She knows what she's doing, but even if she didn't She'd be nice eye candy for me." says Aiden

The audience laughs as Star flips him the bird.

"What's your plan to win this time?" I ask him

"Win." says Aiden excited and determined.

"Well thanks of being here tonight Aiden. I hope you have good luck this year!"

"Thanks Carissa, you too."

"Panem stay with me as I go back to a quick break. Up next is our District 5 tributes."

 **Kudos to you if you caught the Mean Girls reference. Expect them throughout this story.**

 **PSA: More than a few of you have asked for ways to for sure ensure your tributes chance at survival. Here's things I look at**

 **Audience Response**

 **My personal liking towards them**

 **Are you involved?**

 **Now I obviously won't kill your creation off just because you forgot to/couldn't review a certain chapter. If we are like 20 chapters in though, and your tribute is going against a person that reviews every chapter with a nice review/critiques and ideas, I'm not going to kill off the person's that is active if that makes sense. So there you have it.**

 **Lastly: *I have a tribute in this games that I will not disclose who it is. If you can guess which one it is by the next chapter you can get to decide the weapon your tributes uses in the games. Cause I forgot to add it myself to the list.***

 **Who was your Favorite? Star or Aiden?**

 **Favorite Mentor? Seychelle or Wave?**

 **Predictions on Star and Aiden?**

 **Keep it classy,**

 **Caleb**


	8. Adair Outridge and Solaria Atom

**It's been a long day. Like a long day, but I love you guys and the support I'm getting on this story so I don't want to leave you waiting. Here is District 5 Tributes.**

 **Also, new poll. It has a huge effect on this game, so I need you to answer it. I promise I have purposes for it.**

 **Fredrick Michealson-District 5 Mentor for the 300th Games**

My sister and I are the last living Victors for District 5. Yes you heard that right. I won the 291st Hunger Games, and she won the 297th. We aren't careers, not by any means at all..we are just...we love killing. I don't think it's a bad thing. We are honestly itching to get back in an arena. Itching to compete against _each other._

"I'm so jealous of the tributes that get to go in the games this year." says Arabella as she sits on the couch waiting for the Capitol car to come pick us up.

"You had your games not even 5 years ago. It's been almost 10 for me. I think I have you beat on jealousy."

We had competitions as kids. Who could kill the most birds in an hour. It was always a toss up as to who would win. Never the same person winning in the same time. When I volunteered for the games, my mother wasn't surprised. When I came home, she wasn't surprised.

My sister however was a different story. She had always been more closed off about her inner desire to kill. When she was reaped my mother cried, and cried, and cried all the damn time. When my sister got into the private sessions however and came back with a 9 my mother got a little suspicious.

Nothing says proud parent like watching your daughter laugh as she slits a tribute's throat. Not just any tribute though, the head of the career pack. The District 2 male.

"Oh my gosh. We get it. You're old."

"I just turned 23." I say defensively.

"I just turned 16. Your point?"

My sister also holds the records for one of the youngest Victors ever. Tied only with Pixel, but she isn't even a real career.

BEEP BEEP

The car beckons us from outside, and we grab our stuff and head down to the car. We walk down the concrete trail from our house in the Victor's Village and look down the lonely street.

"They really should just demolish the houses." says Bella looking at them. "They won't have another tribute from 5 when at least until after we die. The kids here suck."

It's really true. In fact when they announced that the tributes this year would be All-Stars we laughed. The only All-Stars from our Districts is us. Everyone else tends to die in the blood bath or day 2.

We get into the car and we begin to drive down the streets of 5. People avoid the car because they know who is in it. They know that we are killing monsters. Being a Victor in an outer district can either be the biggest blessing, or a curse. Not just for you, but for the whole district.

We arrive at the train station, and we see the train we are supposed to board. We throw our stuff at the Avox standing in the doorway and walk on.

"They look scrawny." says my sister unimpressed as she sees the dead tributes lying underneath the sheets in the middle of the room.

I can't help but just stare...this is the closest I've been to a dead body sense the games...I relish this.

"They're almost awake." says Bella pointing at the screen. The monitor says they're at 93%.

I pick up the file on the bed and look at it. Adair Outridge. He's 15 and got 16th in his last games. He has dark brown hair, and is super lanky. He's thin but he isn't skinny, and besides that there really isn't anything more that stands out about him.

I pick up the other file and it belongs to Solaria Atom. This is a tribute. She's a healer it says in her file. She made allies quickly in her games due to her ability to help with major injuries.

"Says she grew up in a hospital." I tell Bella as I'm reading over her file

She's a built girl with brown hair. Her hair looks oily, like she doesn't wash it very often. She is tall, standing around 5'9 according to her chart. She has brown almost black eyes in her headshot that she took for her first games.

"What did she place?" ask Bella

"4th." I say a little impressed.

"I can work with that." says Bella excited. She should be. We might actually have a Victor this year to celebrate with us.

"Uh, I'm sorry to bother you...but where am I?" we both look at Adair as he sits up and stares at us confused.

See? This is what sucks about these games. Ruining a perfectly good dead body bringing someone back to life. Shaking my damn head.

"Hello. My name is Bella. This is my brother Fredrick, you can call him Freddy though. We are the 300th Hunger Games District 5 mentors."

"What's that have to do with me?" ask Solaria as she now is sitting up.

See. There we go, two perfectly good dead bodies gone to waste.

"Well. You see it's a quarter quell this year." I say trying to calm the tension and confusion in their eyes. "The Capitol voted all week on tributes that they thought deserved a second chance in the arena. They chose you two." I say

"I can see why they chose you." says Bella pointing to Solaria. "I guess when they picked you they just wanted to better her chances of winning."

"You'll have to excuse my sister." I say looking at Adair apologetically. "Not much tact, too much blood lust."

"It's going to be as bloody as they come seeing you in the games buddy." she says

"I'm sorry…" he mutters under his breath.

"Hey. Lay off him. We're kind of going through something dramatic here." says Solaria defensively.

"Now I see why you got fourth place. You're weak. You have to WANT it . That was a test on both of you. You failed. We have a hell of a lot of work to do before you're ready for these All-Stars."

She's not lying. They are a little rusty as far as what it takes to get through to the end.

"Do we get a say if we make it back in?" ask Solaria.

"Why would you not want to?" ask Bella "I'm dying to go back in."

"I'm sorry.." says Adair, "is there a bathroom though?"

"Second door to your right."

Bella and I clear the room as we make way for the stylist.

"So much potential. So little hutsva." says Bella.

 **Carissa Cox-MC for the 300th Games**

"Welcome back Panem. Up next we have our District 5 tributes! Dialing it all the way back from the 32nd games, please welcome Solaria Atom!"

Solaria walks out into the stage in a nurses uniform. Her stylist obviously wanted the Capitol to remember what she was known for in her games.

"Hello Solaria, playing Dr. I see."

She gives me a giggle and stretches out her nurse uniform.

"It's nice to be in this. I don't really remember being dead, but just knowing I haven't worn one of these in over 200 years is ill-fitting for me." says Solaria as she looks down.

"Do you think your medical skills will make you a target or a help in the games ahead?"

"If they were smart they'd keep me around." she says motioning towards the careers. "I can help with minor stuff, but I also am trained in trauma surgeries."

"You hear that tributes, if you get mortally wounded Solaria is your girl."

"I guess I am!" she says giddily.

"What's your plan this year?"

"Maybe make some alliances that count this year. Ones that won't be stupid at the end."

"Well thank you for making it here with us." I say as she makes her way to the platform.

"Please welcome Adair Outridge!"

Adair walks shyly on the stage as he looks a little nervous to be here.

"Adair welcome back!"

"Thanks." he says

"Are you excited to be going back into the games?"

"I'm just sorry I died the first time!" he said

"Why do you think you got voted back in?"

"I try to be a good person. I'm kind of awkward and silent if you haven't noticed. things like this aren't easy for me."

"Well. We're happy that you're back Adair. You can take your place on the platform."

"Don't touch the dial Panem. District 6 is up next."

 **Well. I liked this chapter. Hard day=creepy af mentors. Sorry guys.**

 **Fave tribute? Adair or Solaria?**

 **Fave mentor? Freddy or Bella?**

 **Predictions on the characters?**

 **Who is your favorite Disney Villain? (This is more important than one would think.)**

 **Keep it classy,**

 **Caleb**


	9. Stella Tracks and Alex Rivers

**Chanel Lourd-District 6 Mentor for the 300th Games**

I am like. So excited to be here for the games this year. Being selected for this seasons mentor is also like SO exciting.

I won the games on the 298th year. Honorary slut sleeping her way to the top here. No one questioned little old me to poison the whole competition. Knowing how to cook really has it's advantages if you know what I mean.

"MOOOM." I scream from my bedroom in the Victor's village.

"What Chanel." she says from the living room as she is flipping through all of the channels on Capitol TV.

"We are like gross rich. Why don't you just go find Daddy, and have him buy you a new house."

"Sweetie i'm not talking to your father. Not until that little whore leaves the house."

Daddy is the mayor of District 6. and he is like super important because he found this super new way to use oil. That's an alternative for oil. So he's like super valued by the Capitol or something like that. Saving the environment one day at a time.

That's actually how I got to where I did in the games. Knowing the environment is something my Dad was super insistent that I worked on. Like, I would get test... _outside of school._ Anyways problem at hand is Daddy isn't a one woman kind of man. Very hoeish that man is.

"Mom. I told you a thousand times. Take care of her yourself. You know the plants."

"Chanel this isn't the games. I can go to jail."

"Like Daddy would allow that."

Mom and Daddy are totally meant to be together. Just throughout all the time that they've been through and all the struggles in their marriage they've just totally forgotten.

"Madame Chanel." says the help as she knocks on the door. I haven't bothered to learn her name because in all honesty why should I? I just write "The help" when I give her the paycheck.

"What The Help?" I say upset.

"Your car for the Capitol is waiting outside." says The Help

"Oh Yay! Take my bags to the car." I say walking past her.

"Yes. Chanel."

I walk down the stairs and through the living room, and see my mother watching some old classic movie about some ship that went down in the middle of the ocean.

"Mom don't use my bed while I'm gone. I don't need sad pity all over my pillow."

I say walking outside and out of the porch. I walk down the stair porch and stroll over to the car as The Help puts my bag in the car.

"Are there anymore stops I'm supposed to make other than this one?" ask the driver as I crawl into the back seat.

"Has District 6 had another Victor recently that's alive? Obvi not." I say staring at him and give him a look of stupidity.

"All you had to say was no." says the driver.

He drives towards the train station as I reapply the make up. Can't have a blotchy face if I meet my future tributes. What happens if the boy is cute!

We get to the train station and get to the platform. My agent is standing at the opening of the train car as he awaits my arrival.

"Chanel you look great today."

"I'm sorry Blair, but did I ask you to pull my panties down and blow a compliment up my ass? Do your job."

"Yes. Ms. Chanel."

We walk into the room and stare at the two dead tributes that are sitting in front of me. This is actually creepy as hell.

"Ms. Chanel we really should read these files."

"Read them to me Blair. I don't do crazy things."

"Ok...well the first tribute is Stella Tracks. She has blonde hair and blue eyes with a heart shaped face. She is perfectly tanned from head to toe and finsihed 3rd place her last games."

"OH! SHE SOUNDS CUTE. Let me see Blair."

He hands me the file over and I look it over. Her headshot is cute, and she looks ready to play. Good for her. I can work with that.

"Ok. Next one."

"Alexander Rivers originally from District 4, moved to different 6."

Oh. Career boys are always sexy.

"He has black hair, that is choppy." ok less sexy. "He's tanned, and has a muscular build, with grey greenish eyes. He was also voted the most likeable smile in all the Capitol."

More sexy.

"Let me see." I say sticking out my hand.

As I'm looking over the file I hear movement and a groan. I scream and freak out because, who does that anyways.

"Where am I?" says the not so dead dead girl.

"Listen Dead Girl. You can't just make random noises like that when you're dead. It gives people the wrong idea." I say upset

"Oh..I'm sorry." then it processes what I just said. "Wait. Dead girl?"

"Welcome to the land of the living. I'm your mentor, Chanel Lourd." I say proudly.

"Wait. Mentor for what?" says the dead boy sitting up now.

"Gosh, can you people put nothing together for yourselves?" I ask. "We are in quater quell and they're bringing all the losers that didn't win the first time back that the Capitol votes in. It's called All-Stars. You two dead as doorknobs were chosen to be in the games again. Congratulations. You can live again." I say sitting back in my chair and crossing my legs.

"You're our mentor?" says the girl who's name I already forgot.

"That's right."

She looks at the male tribute, and then puts her head in her hands. "We're screwed." she says

"I so do not appreciate the tone there Little Dead Girl, and kind of hot dead boy, I need you to do something for me."

"What's that?" he ask curiously.

"Push ups. Go." I need some form of entertainment after all.

As he gets off his bed confused and begins doing push ups the girl points to Blair.

"Who's he?" she ask

"My own personal kiss ass." I say "Kind of hot dead boy, I need you to go lower."

 **Carissa Cox-MC for the 300th Games**

"Welcome back Panem. I know you're anxiously awaiting to hear the rest of the tributes, so let's get you one step closer to knowing who they are. Coming from District 6 Stella Tracks!"

Stella walks out in a hot pink dress that compliments not only her skin, but her hair.

"Hello Stella. How are you doing?"

"Doing good." says Stella smiling.

"I understand that your mentor is Chanel Lourd?"

"Oh God, don't remind me." says Stella.

"Is she not a good mentor?"

"I have no clue how she won her games, but I'm insistently planning on watching them before I go into the arena. Curious as to how many people can be so stupid at once."

"So I think it's safe to say that you don't like her?"

"No. Carissa why would you ever think that." Stella says sarcastically and with a wink. The audience giggles. This girl is going for opinionated and funny.

"Do you think you have a good shot at taking the title this year?" ask Carissa

"I mean. I got third last time!" says Stella enthusiastically.

"Well thanks for being her Stella. Go take your place on the platform!"

"Please welcome Alexander Rivers!"

Alexander walks out onto the stage in a simple black suit. He runs and high fives the audience and makes a goofy face in the camera before coming to me.

"Hello Alexander."

"Oh please Carissa, call me Alex." he says in a Capitol accent. Risky but the audience thought it was funny.

"Are you excited about being in the games this year?"

"Definitely excited. I'm ready to take it home this year!"

"Do you think you have a shot at being a career this year originally being from District 4?"

"Hmm...I'd like to think so maybe? Maybe?" says Alex as he looks at the Careers and winks at the ladies who laugh,

"Well Alex we are excited to have you back. Good luck." I say

"Thanks Carissa!" says Alex as he walks off the stage.

"Panem we are halfway done! Stay with us. District 7 is next."

 **Hope you liked the chapter, remember to poll vote, as well as comment your fave Disney Hero if you already haven't.**

 **Opinions on Chanel?**

 **Fave Tribute? Stella or Alex?**

 **Predictions?**

 **Would you like to see more of Chanel? (Picking which mentors to show again later.)**

 **Keep it classy,**

 **Caleb**


	10. The Rebellion Meeting

**Scream queens references EVERYWHERE in this chapter. Well not really everywhere...more like...maybe 2. I'm actually obsessed with Emma Robert's characters. Hence this Chanel.**

 **-3 Hours after Tribute announcement"**

 **Chanel Lourd- District 6 Mentor of the 300th Games**

I lay down in my room with a box of chocolates and a glass of red wine. I'm in a bathrobe, and part of me wants to watch a movie, part of me wants to eat a whole bucket of fried chicken.

There's a knock at the door and I call for The Help to answer it and then I remember I'm not at home. Freaking hell, walking all the way to the stupid door, and then walking all the way back to my bed. I'm going to freaking die.

"This better be the fried chicken I ordered." I call as I walk towards the door, and you can imagine my surprise when I open it to see the President of Panem staring into my face.

"Oh. Madame...I mean I was just joking about that whole fried chicken thing."

"I have little concern for what you intake into your body. I need you to do me a solid."

Woah, what?

"Look...Madame. Though I'm absolutely flattered you're going all Predatory Lezbo on me, and I'll admit if I knew you weren't like 1000 I would probably go for it. However I refuse to have my first bit of experimentation be with an old lady."

"Predatory Lezbo?" she ask confused "And I'm like 30."

"Yeah, cause you cheat." I say grabbing the arm with her watch thingy that lets her reset time.

I walk over to the armchair, not risking going onto the bed with Predatory Lez being in the room and pull my phone out. I open Panembook on my phone and begin to type a status.

 _Oh my gosh the President just went all Predatory Lezbo on my ass._

"What are you doing?" she ask still standing the doorway.

"Letting the whole country know that you want a piece of the Chanel, but let me tell you something. I'm no knock off. You at least need to buy me dinner first and-"

"I don't want to have sex with you Chanel."

I stare at her in shock. Cause that's a first.

"Then what do you want?"

"For you to do me a solid-"

"We've been over this you psycho lesbian. Let me put this in terms you understand." I clear my throat. "No, don't touch me there that is my no no-"

"I need your help to spread a rumor you idiot."

"Oh. Well why didn't you just say that?" I ask confused. "I'm sorry I thought you were a lezbo, but you got to admit, you came on a little strong. What's the dirt though?" I say putting my hand on my knee and staring into her eyes intently.

"You my little idiot. I need you to flush out some people who wronged me a very long time ago. Take to your social status and try to find them."

"Who?" I ask even more intrigued

"Addison Low, Marissa Vixon, and Rachel Callowgwey."

 **Brandon Meadors-Rebel**

I sneak into the hotel housing the mentors of the games. I wear a hoody knowing that my presence would automatically throw any suspicions towards the rebels that have decided to help me. We're taking down Calliope, but we certainly need help. The tributes had just been announced and the Capitol is currently a buzz. I figured now would be the perfect time for a status report.

I begin my walk up the stairs. This isn't as easy as it was when I was a kid. I'm in my 70s now. I'm to old for this, but I chose the life I lived, and I can't regret it. I won't regret it.

I finally make it up to the stairs after a long walk and see that the roof is already populated with the Victors that are in the Rebellion. Some you'd be surprised to see, and some of them you wouldn't be. The two from four, the girl from six, and the two from two who aren't here right now, but I assume they're on their way.

"Hey Brandon!" says Wave from District 4. "How was the walk up here?"

"Tiring and self confidence shattering." I say with a smile.

"This better have a purpose, I left a bucket of fried chicken and thousands of followers asking me about Predatory Lezbo." says Chanel Lourd

"Princess can we focus on the task at hand?" ask Seychelle

"Sorry we're late." says Braxton and Ariel-Lynn as they walk out onto the strip.

"Now that everyone is here." I say "We need to have a go plan for what's going to happen at the start of the games. Has anyone had any updates? Or been approached."

The roof is silent as everyone is looking around to see if anyone was approached by Calliope. It's no secret that she likes to use her Victors. After a minute of sitting with a dead silence, Chanel throws her hair back and raises her hand.

"I was approached. She asked me to flush out your little threesome of fierceness." says Chanel as the group looks at her in surprise.

"Wait. Is Calliope Predatory Lezbo?" ask Wave

"Can we just not talk about that?" says Ariel-Lynn as she rolls her eyes.

"I need you to mislead her on the gossip." I say "If she's going to someone with a lot of power on social media, it means her imagination is running. She knows they're here. It's just a matter of finding them."

"I'll have The Help write the fake page on my blog tonight."

"Are you sure that gives her request enough time for valid responses?" says Seychelle

"I'm Chanel Lourd. I know exactly what I'm doing."

"We still need someone in the inner circle." says Brandon. "You seem to be the closest, but I'd rather you have back up. Calliope is paranoid, and things can get a little...messy."

The question is how? Do they have something that she wants? That she needs? Is there someone in this group that can provide an all access route to her secrets?

"Well. Right now I'm the best shot you have." she stares at the group and stops at the girl from 2. "You'd make the most sense for me to have as a friend. You know sense you're not ancient or fat, or a depressing alcoholic." she says with a quick glance to Seychelle

"I'd rather bleach my eyes." says Ariel-Lynn as she looks to me for assistance.

"I actually think it's a good idea. You can fight, she can navigate social situations. Perfect combination if trouble arises." says Wave

"No duh. I came up with it." says Chanel as she flips her hair and walks over to the pipes on the wall to sit down and cross her legs. "We do need to do something about that hair though honey." she says looking at Ariel-Lynn

Ariel-Lynn gives me a look. It was a mixture of "I'm going to kill you." and "I'm going to kill myself." I can't tell the one that outweighs the other in the expression she is giving.

"Ok. So we need to keep this short. You two," I say pointing to Ariel-Lynn and Chanel, "best friends. Everyone else keep your eyes and ears open. You know how to reach me."

We walk down the staircase in sporatic pairs. Some acting drunk, some as lovers. I wait at the top and stare off into city.

"Guys. I promise we'll fix this." I mutter under my breath.

"Hey crusty old man," says Chanel at the door of the stairs. "let me help you walk down the stairs. I can't have you falling down them and killing yourself causing this rebellion to be over."

I take her arm excitedly, it's been awhile sense this old fart has locked arms with a pretty girl. Even if the girl is half she-devil.

 **Purely a filler. Purely bored, and didn't want you to think I forgot about the other side of this story.**

 **What's your opinion of the rebellious Victors?**

 **Anyone you think shouldn't be there?**

 **Sorry if I insulted anyone with the Predatory Lezbo. It's on the show and I laughed SO hard when I saw it. Figured my own little bitch could bring it into existence.**

 **Keep it classy,**

 **Caleb**


	11. Alan Swanson and Alice AJ Rowan

**I just want to say thank you. Everytime I get on I see a increasing number in reviews. 2 chapters ago I was in the 30s. You guys are actually incredible and make updating so often so much fun.**

 **Mihael Reeves-District 7 Mentor for the 300th Games**

I've had over 60 years to think about my games, and though I got no blood on my hands...the guilt is still there. I still have dreams of Berryalise fading while the giant ice cicle crushed her. Watching a completely deserving winner and then...me.

When the Gamemakers disappeared, the world stopped turning. So many news reports. So many alerts showing up on people's phones. So many status on social media. It was a frenzy. Panem's favorite people had disappeared. Panem's angels were gone without a trace.

Calliope was the one to bring forward the evidence of the girls plotting against the President. When the files came forward, and the news was announced everyone was in shock. A once harmonious land turned into a chaos spectrum for power. People were fighting left and right, and people were raging at each other. Crime went up, death toll went up. Everything the games were supposed to prevent was something the games actually caused.

I remember the day Calliope came over and told me that she was making a power play. She told me that she wanted to take control. She wanted to make me her second in command. To make me powerful. She said I wasn't respected for the way that I played. That it's the Hunger Games and not the pansy games. I tried my hardest. I did what I needed to do.

The night the congress hall exploded everyone was shocked. Every single person in the building died. Not one survivor. Calliope was the person that was leading everyone through the wreckage in searching. She took power later that week. She announced me as her Vice President the next day. It is still unknown who planted that bomb, and I have 10 new ghost to haunt me every night in my dreams...because I planted it.

I still don't know what happened to the other Gamemakers. I just know that there was a lot of strife, and they've been marked for treasons. Marks have been placed on Brandon Meadows, and Alecto Snow as potential terrorist. No one has seen her though since the explosions, though there was no records of her being there.

"Mihael. Can you step into my office please." says Calliope on the intercom that sits on my desk.

I get up and walk out of my office. It's a small room full of pictures of the tributes from my games. That's the only decoration in this room other than the furniture that is required for office life.

I walk down the hall and into her office. It's a bright room. It has paint everywhere, splattered on the walls. Greens, and reds, purples, blues. The works. I remember when we got it from the old President. So dark. So….bland.

"Yes mam?" I ask as I walk in

"Rather than you making your way back to District 7 I had the scientist bring the tributes to you. They're waiting for you in the lab."

"Thank you Madame President." I say as I turn around to walk out.

"Mihael, we've been over this. Call me Calliope."

"Yes mam. I mean Calliope."

I walk out of the office and down the hall again. Heading towards the elevator. The code for the lab has changed now. We don't just let anyone go into it now that we have time machines in there. Calliope was able to manufacture the watch from the future and make it into a personal time machine. I remember staring in awe when she showed me. She went from 18, to 70, to 54, all in a matter of seconds. My birthday that year is when she gifted me one. I decided to keep my age at a solid 30.

In the elevator I type in the code to get to the lab. The music that they're playing is annoying. I can't stand music now. Music reminds me of happy things. Happy memories, and sense my games I really don't have any.

I walk into the white sterile lab, and sitting before me are two bed trays. They are covered with a sheet, I guess as they're healing. There are two files sitting at the bottom of the bed that the tributes are on, and a monitor that is keeping track of how much life is back in their system.

"Beautiful isn't it?"

I jump not expecting anyone else to be in here. I turn to see my district mentor Partner Alyla.

"How did you get down here? It's top clearance only."

"She allowed me access to come meet the tributes."

We sit there and eventually she pulls the files off the bed and begins to read them. There is interest in her eyes every once and awhile.

"Her name is Alice, but she goes by AJ. She's spunky from some of the quotes they captured during her games. She placed fourth and-" she stares down at the page. "Oh God. She lost to the horrid girl from 6."

I chuckle at her response. Chanel isn't the most popular among the Victors, but she's a freaking celebrity in the Capitol.

"Just when I thought there was hope for her.." said Alyla

"Don't count her out just yet." I say

She hands me the file and I begin to look through it. The thing that catches me off guard the most though was her head shot. She has fire colored hair, with ice blue eyes. Her hair is brought back with a pin and it's adjusted to be a bun on top of her head. She is beautiful by looks, if she didn't have such a potty mouth.

"This one's named Alan Swanson. He placed 10th in them, which is impressive I guess?" she says questionably.

She gives up on reading and hands me the file. I read over it carefully. His light brown hair is kind of cool. He's 6 feet tall and looks about 170ish pounds.

"What the fuck," says a female voice.

"Welcome back AJ." I say pleasantly

"What is going on?" she ask aggressively.

"We'll wait for Alan and then we will get you in the know." says Alyla

"Or you can tell me where the fuck I am." says AJ

"Language please." I say to her

"Who the hell are you even?" she says defiantly

"The Vice President of Panem. Mihael Reeves."

That shuts her up. We were so focused on calming her down that we didn't notice Alan coming to.

"Hello Alan." I say cheerily.

"I'd ask who you are but you just answered." says Alan

"Now what the f- I mean...what's going on." says AJ

"We are in a quarter quell this year. It's the 300th games. Panem has voted all week for tributes who they thought should get a second go around at the game. The voting went for over 7000 tributes, and you two were selected for District 7."

"Wait so I died?" ask AJ

"You did." I say lightly

"Who won my games?..." ask AJ

Alyla giggles. "Chanel Lourd the girl from 6."

"Are you fucking kidding me. Stupid bitches."

I cough lightly to remind her that we don't cuss.

"Oh. Sorry." she says

"Wait. Who won mine?" ask the boy

"Declan something." says my mentor partner.

"I thought for sure it would have been Kitana." says Alan

"She's in this games." I say as his eyes perk up.

"I know all too well about demons coming back from your past. There are two tributes from my own games in this year's competition." I say "As for now, you have the day to yourselves. Tomorrow the other tributes should be arriving by train. We can't let you out of the hotel, but we have Avox's that will cater to your needs. Tomorrow your styling team comes in." I say

"Any questions?" ask Alyla

"Can I put some clothes on?" ask Alan

 **Carissa Cox-MC of the 300th Games**

"Welcome back Panem. This next tribute is from District 7. She played two years ago for the chance at the crown and made it all the way to fourth place. Here she is: the brass, the tomboy, the bitchy AJ Rowan!"

AJ struts out into the stage in a fierce power business suit. The jacket is the only top she has on and her hair is done in a business formal braid. She looks ready for business.

"Hello AJ"

"Carissa." she says nodding

"Did anything about coming back from your games shock you?"

"Other than the fact that Little Miss. Priss won them?" the audience is half laughing and half booing. I guess that's just the effect Chanel has on people.

"I'm guessing you aren't a fan?" I ask

"Bitch poisoned me." she says

"What's your plan to win this year?"

"I'm coming after the District 6 tributes first." says AJ as she flashes a look over to Stella who gives her an antagonizing look.

"That's some big words coming so early on. We haven't even trained yet. What makes you think they wouldn't be formidable allies?"

"Doesn't matter to me. I don't need any." she stares at Alex sitting next to Stella "I'll have fun killing you buddy." she says with a smile.

"Well there you have it guys! AJ Rowan!"

She struts to the other side of the platform.

"Please welcome to the stage Alan Swanson!"

Alan walks on to the stage looking timid. He walks straight to me. Not walking to the audience, and not looking out at them.

"Alan how are you doing?" I ask smiling

"You know..just being brought back to life." he is able to mumble under his breath.

"Do you think the competition is formidable this year?"

"There is people every year that can give you a run for your money." says Alan

"Fair enough Alan. What do you think of your district partner?"

"I mean she's not somebody I'd invite over for lunch or anything." says Alan finally managing a laugh out of the audience.

"Well we will see you at the interviews Alan." he looks grateful as he walks towards the platform. The audience loved his awkwardness last games.

"Panem don't touch that channel. We're back with District 8 after this!"

 **Favorite Tribute? AJ or Alan?**

 **Fave Mentor? Though I feel I know the answer**

 **Mihael's POV was kind of a history lesson for you guys. Anything shock you?**

 **Keep it classy,**

 **Caleb**


	12. Calico Shinnings and Artemis Knight

**Iris Jones-District 8 Mentor for the 300th Games**

You know those moments that are simple? The moments where you watch the rain fall down. those moments where you watch animals as the run around, not paying attention to what is going on around them? Those moments where everything just seems in place, and you don't have a care in the world?

Those are the moments that I live for. My games were...strange to say the least. I'm 61 now, and was 17 when I was reaped. You do the math. I was told so very many times that I would die. Told by the gamemakers, told by my mentors, told by my district partner and alliance at the time. Told by everyone that I would die. Everyone.

I was so stubborn back then. So full of my know it all attitude. Nothing could stop me. I was invincible, and I proved them right. I had 9 kills my games. Now that isn't as many as the kid from one that had like 15 as his record, what was his name? Gari? Besides the point. 9 kills was unheard of back then, top it off that I wasn't a career? Absolutely unheard of.

I am the only Victor still alive in District 8. I'm also the only Victor that we have had for the past 36 years. It's been a long and hard road. The other Victors are lucky. They get to mingle in and out of the rotation, they don't have to send their kids off to slaughter year, after year, after year.

Fifteen years ago was the worst for me. When Lilac died I didn't know what to do. She was 12 years old, and when she made it to the top 5 everyone cheered. We finally were going to have someone come home...or at least we had a chance to make it happen. In the final showdown she died from a mutt drowning her before she could even make it to the cornucopia. I was never broken like that before. No one had ever made it as far as me in the games before until her.

The thing about these kids, is they're full of hope. They don't believe that something like this could happen to them. They don't see that the problems between what life is, and what we want it to be are two very different things. We don't want the Hunger Games, but we have them. We don't want to go against people that train all their childhood just to go and kill people in an arena cause they can, but we have to. Life has a way of throwing us curve balls, and because of them now I'm just a bitter old hag.

I stand in the line waiting for the cab to come and pick me up. When I say line I don't really mean I have to wait. I'm old and crusty, and also a Victor. Automatically making me in the front. So really, I'm waiting for the damn car to come and pick me up.

It's been about 10 minutes when the car pulls around the corner and up to my curb.

"Hello Mam." he says in that high pitch voice that young people think is effective on older people. "Can I help you with something?"

"Bill, I've known you since you were 12 years old. I won the fucking Hunger Games. Talk to me like a human, not like I am fragile."

He smirks. "Yes Iris."

He takes my bag and puts it in the back of the car and opens up my door.

"Are you still seeing that one girl?" I ask as I slide into the back and he closes the door.

"No mam." he says as he climbs into the driver side of the car.

"Good. She was a skank." I say as he chuckles.

We continue down the road in silence. I watch as we pass by the heavily populated streets. They're trashy and dirty, and the people are grimey. I was poor once too, but I took care of myself. These people should to.

"Well Iris, here we are." says Bill as he pulls up to the curb.

I open up my door and get out of the car and he tries to help me out. I give him a look that says he better chill the hell out before I shove my foot where the sun don't shine, and he backed off. I'm old. Not dead.

I walk into the station with my bag and as I make my way to area that takes the tickets some young girl bumps straight into me. She's wearing nothing but a white sports bra, and white briefs. She has blonde hair that falls down to about mid back, and blue eyes that shine bright. She looks confused and fearful.

I pull out one of the files from my purse. Holy shit they let a tribute come loose!

"Mam can you watch where you're going? You old fart." she says as she brushes by me

"Excuse me! Little bitch. Come back!"

She turns around and gives me a look that says "go to hell.".

She walks back to me and I shove the file in her face.

"What the fuck is this?" she ask as she goes through it. Her eyes widen as she continues to read. I imagine she got to the fact that she is dead.

"I'm obviously not in heaven, because you've said bitch and I said fuck. So is this train station the place you go to like...go to the fire?"

"What the fuck are you saying?" I ask "You're back in the games. You're in a quarter quell and you were brought back to life from the dead. You placed like 8th in your games if I remember, but we need to get you back on the train."

She follows reluctantly as she ask me various questions

"Who are you?"

"Your mentor."

"How old are you? Like 100?" she ask

I turn around and hit her with my purse. "Old enough to say that I survived my Hunger Games well beyond my years you little dirt bag."

She rubs her arm as she continues to walk. "Who was that lying in the bed next to mine?"

"Your district partner."

She doesn't have anymore questions after that. When we make it to the train I see that the boy is already awake, there are Avoxs holding him back as he tries to break through.

"Excuse me kid. I need you to chill the fuck out." I say as he is running around all crazy.

He is asian and he has dark brown hair that matches his eyes. He's fighting with the big male avox holding him, but when he sees his district partner dressed similar he calms down. He also has a penis drawn on his face.

"Why do you have a penis on your face boy?" I ask confused. Calico bust out laughing and suddenly it all makes sense.

"Calico." I say motioning to the girl, "Artemis." I say motioning to the boy. "Welcome back from the land of the dead, and you're now technically a pair of zombies if you ask me."

"Where the hell am I?" ask the boy

"You're in a quarter quell. I guess I woke up earlier than you and I was able to sneak out, but we were brought back from the dead."

"This year was All-Stars. The Capitol itself voted you two kids back in. Although from the looks of your fighting skills I'm confused as to why." I say "Also, a penis?" I say looking at Calico. "That's the best you can do?"

"I was under pressure. I didn't know where I was, and I was confused as hell. Give me a break." she says with a hair flip.

"You don't even know me and you drew a penis on my face?" ask Artemis "Who does that?"

"Calico Shinnings at your service. Bringing mayhem one penis on the face at a time!" she says proudly

"This is going to be a long games." says Artemis.

You're telling me kid.

 **Carissa Cox-MC of the 300th Games**

"Panem, in the 226th games we were introduced to the first tribute to ever pull a practical joke on their escort."

A playback rolls of Georgina Climated, a Capitol Legend, as she gets soaked in water and baby powder.

"In the games she didn't disappoint. Please welcome Calico Shinnings!"

Calico walks out with a mischievous smile on her face. She's in a red dress, and red high heels clearly showing the world that she is indeed a prankster ready to go.

"Calico how does it feel to be back alive."

"It feels so alive. I can't tell you how happy I am that I get to do things like this again!" she says as she pushes a button and water explodes on the two tributes from 1.

"You BITCH!" screams Ashylin

"So much for being a sweetie right?" says Calico with a wink.

"So obviously death hasn't changed you. You're the same girl that the Capitol fell in love with."

"Oh yes. The very same. One and only, and I have about 60 something years to catch up on, tributes it's going to be a bumpy ride."

"What's your plan going in this time?"

"I want to find a chill alliance. Last time I teamed up with the bitch from 1 and the other careers, and until I killed her it was just so high strung all the time. Apparently I died not long after that...so I mean whatever. If I die, I die."

"That's a very good way of looking at it I guess."

"Don't be confused though Carissa, I really don't plan on dying." she says with a wink.

"Well thanks for being here with us tonight Calico."

"Thanks for having me, and District 1, sorry I splashed you. You should find solace however, because the last bitch from 1 I burned to death." she says with a taunting smirk as she walks towards the other end of the platform.

"Panem please welcome Artemis Knight!"

Artemis walks out bubbly and excited to be here. He walks to the end of the stage waving his arms around excited and saying hi to the audience. He finally makes his way over to me after about 2 minutes of greeting the first two rows.

"Artemis. How are you doing tonight?"

"A lot better than District 1 that's for certain." he says

The audience, including myself laughs. Even the boy from 1 laughs.

"How is it being with such a...let's say...prankster for a district partner?

"Carissa. I was dead and that girl drew a penis on my face."

The audience roars with laughter and Calico stands up and bows from the platform.

"A...a penis?" I say not quite sure if we can say that on the air.

"A penis. Nice and big, right next to my eye."

I bust out laughing, because if you look extra hard you can still kind of see it.

"I bet your stylist team had a blast with that."

"I mean they were pissed, but it made me laugh. Calico is pretty cool in all honesty. Blessed to have someone that can find the fun of things in this time."

"Well thank you Artemis for joining us tonight. We look forward to seeing you later on."

He walks over to the other side of the platform and sits proudly next to his district partner. They stand up with joint hands and raise it over their head. The audience hollers in admiration for the two. They either just became the next "it" couple, or the world's most unlikely friends.

 **Well there we are with District 8. My darling Calico made a reappearance. Thanks Ans for submitting, and thank you Reader's for submitting Artemis.**

 **Fave tribute? Calico or Artemis?**

 **Opinions on Iris?**

 **How did you feel about Calico's antic?**

 **Keep it classy,**

 **Caleb**


	13. Heather George Chops and Dimi Kowel

**It's about to get real. I'm about to show you the true face of evil. Get ready people. It's going to be a bumpy ride.**

 **************Also, trigger warning for Zach's character. If you're sensitive to suicide, please skip to maybe like...the 10th paragraph down. I was writing, and I didn't mean for it to get as dark as it did, but it did and I felt the depth of the character so I kept it. Thanks for understanding hope you enjoy.**

 **Zachary Blinds-District 9 Mentor for the 300th Games**

The sun is shining, the birds are singing, and the earth is alive. I'm alive. I fucking hate it. This life is not one worth living. Half the times I'm lost in whatever drug I can get my hands on. Morphling is of course ideal, but sometimes you just need an extra umph, So I go for harder stuff, like acid. Stuff like that.

Today is the lucky day that me and district mentor partner/drug dealer, get to be in the room when two dead people wake up. You can imagine the excitement that is coursing through my veins as I think about the two people that already died once, and will most likely die again.

Now the even more exciting question, also if you can't see this dripping with sarcasm kindly leave and don't come back, is which chump I get to watch die in the arena! Yay!

I take a swig of the scotch that I had from the night before, taste disgusting, but it definitely gets the job done. The air in the room is musty and gross, but I'm really not to worried about it. Maybe I'll get lucky and die of a staph infection.

Why so cynical you ask? I am not supposed to be living. It should have been my district partner. It should have been Merida, but she went and had to kill herself last fucking minute to "give me a chance" because "I deserve to." How fucking selfish was that? The whole games we were working to get her there, and then she goes and changes the plan last second.

Some people call it survivor's guilt, but I don't have survivor's guilt. I have I shouldn't be alive guilt. Merida...why Merida….

I pour another fresh glass of scotch into a wine glass, filling it all the way to the top. Why fucking bother? I won't stay sober enough for these games.

Well since I'm getting drunk enough to just pour out myself at the moment, let's get to the super dark stuff shall we? I say we but I'm really talking to myself in my head so does that make me crazy? I don't know..it might just make me tipsy.

I've attempted suicide 3 times since winning the games. The first time was in the Capitol after I won, I woke up in the middle of surgery. The Drs didn't realize I was awake and I attempted to slip my own throat with a scalpel. Failed attempt number one.

The second time I mixed pills and some wine, and well that was mostly effective if my drug dealer/district mentor partner hadn't stuck her mother fucking nose in it and walked in on me. She called the ambulance, and they told me that "I was lucky to be alive." Yes. So lucky. Failed attempt numero dos.

The last time was actually just recently. I wanted to make sure it happened this time. So I was going to jump off a bridge, shot myself in the head, and because I wanted to make double amount of sure that I died, I took a whole bottle of sleeping meds.

So I jumped off the bridge. I shot, and missed, I landed in water, and survived, and I swallowed so much water that when some idiot picked me up out of the ocean after my insist not to, I threw up all the damn sleeping meds. Failed attempt number 3.

I figured I should probably just stop trying, cause for some reason I'm meant to live in this immense amount of guilt, and to numb my pain with alcohol and drugs.

"Are you drunk already?" ask Rose as she steps into the room,

"Nnno I'm not drink I swear."

"Zach, you aren't even speaking correctly. We're meeting the tributes today, not to mention going to the Capitol. You could get in some serious trouble for this."

"Lett it happennnn R-rose. I'm not afraid of those stupid prissy people." I say as I flip her the bird and try to walk out of the room, falling and spilling the scotch that was in the glass.

"That's it Zach. I'm cutting you off. No more drugs, no more alcohol. No more anything. You're done."

"You bish you're just jealous of me."

"Jealous? Of a drunk who can barely talk right now? Not likely. Get your ass up."

"You're the worst drug dealer ever." I say

"I'm not a drug dealer, I'm a black market pharmacy, and you know why I do it."

"Yeah, yeah cause people here can't afford it cause they're super poor and shit."

"You're a dick."

She helps me up and I begin to walk, or stumble across my house. I try and attempt to grab my bag on the way out, but trip over it on the way somewhere between up and down.

"Zach, just stop. Rob can you help him please?"

"Who in the fook is Rob?" I slur as she is helping me down the porch steps.

"Our driver." Rose says impatiently

We manage to make it to the car and she slides me into the seat as she walks around to the other side of the car and gets in.

We ride in silence, there are no words that need to be said that won't result in me calling her a bitch, and there isn't anything that she can say that wouldn't result in her calling me some sort of the word dick.

We arrive at the train station and we make our way to the train.

"It's like a huge fucking car." I say in awe.

Rose just grabs her head and starts mumbling something under her breath. We walk into the cart that is sectioned off for us and see the two tributes that are going to be in our disposable for the games lying on a bed.

"I'll read the files. You sit there." she says as she walks over to the bed trays and I make my way to the armchair. I sit down when I think I'm there, but miss by a couple of feet. Close enough. I lean back and listen as she reads the name of the tributes that we get to watch die.

"The boy's name is Dimi. He's 13, and super smart according to his chart."

"Describe the dead 13 year old please." I say frustrated she didn't do that to start with.

"He is little, like 5'2. He has long light brown hair, and brown eyes. He's really skinny, and I wouldn't doubt puberty got interrupted his last games."

"He sounds stoopid af." I say "Read the girls."

She picks up the girls and opens it up. Her eyes widen and after reading it for a minute she covers her mouth.

"What is it Rose?" I ask super impatient.

"There's a big red stamp that says unstable sprawled out across her file…" says Rose "Just what I need. Two of you guys."

"Hello." says a creepy voice as we both look at the bed trays and see the girl sitting up in hers.

"Hello…" says Rose

"You're crazy huh?" I ask

"No silly. My name is Heather." said the girl. She has buggy eyes and long brown hair. He face is cone shaped, and she has blue eyes.

"This is George." she says as she makes a fist and points to it.

"That's a blank hand stoopid." I say

"Are you drunk-" she ask

"He actually is I think." says Dimi as he comes to. "You must be to, that's just a fist." he says

"No you idiots it's George look-" she says and then looks down at her hands.

"Oh. My. Gosh."

"Heather..I need you to calm down sweetie." says Rose

"Get. Me. A. Sharpie. Now."

"Heather, I don't think that's the best idea." says Rose

"Haha, you're coocoo bananas." I say as I watch this unfold

"GET. ME. A. SHARPIE. RIGHT. NOW." says Heather

"Girl, aren't you more interested in why we are here than-" Dimi is interrupted by a pan flying and hitting him in the face.

"HOLY SHIT YOU GOT HIT SO FUCKING HARD MAN." I scream as I laugh.

Heather walks up to Rose and puts her hands on her cheeks.

"If you don't give me a sharpie in the next 5 seconds someone finna die." she says

An avox runs into the room and hands her a sharpie. She makes a fist on her right hand and draws two eyes on the pointer finger, and a mouth on the thub. She clinches her fist with the thumb outside of the fist, not how you punch, and begins to speak with it.

"Heather I missed you!" says the hand in a much deeper Heather voice

"George could it really be you?!" cries Heather as she jumps around excited

"What the fuck am I watching?" I say from the floor.

"Uhm, George is it?" says Dimi as he is sitting on his bed tray clearly confused as to what he's watching. "Is there anyway we can talk to the lady and find out why the two of us-I mean three of us are here?"

"Why. Yes of course." says Heather moving her thumb up and down as if they're lips and staring at Heather with the drawn on sharpie eyes. "Heather sit down and listen." Heather sat down and looked attentively. Holding her hand up next to her ear.

"Ok...well uhm." says Rose.

"You realize that's a fucking drawing right?" I say pointing to her hand.

"Don't mind him George." says Rose giving me a ugly look that says "shut the hell up.", "he's just drunk."

"Happens to the best of us." says George who is really Heather's hand.

"So, we are in a quarter quell. It's the year of the 300th games." She lets that sink in with both, well I guess all three of their faces. All their jaws drop. Even George.

"The Capitol voted crazy pants and Mr. No armpit hair into the games again. You died and now YOU LIIIVEEEE." I say enthusiastically. "You won't for long though, because we're District 9 and we don't win SHIT!" I scream shit to make them feel like it.

"So, we are supposed to compete in this quell?" ask Dimi trying to understand.

"Yes." says Rose.

"Heather this is what I dreamed of when that awful girl killed you last time!" says George

"Oh my gosh George, some things are supposed to be said in private." she sticks her hand under her butt and stares at Rose and I. "You'll have to excuse him. He hasn't talked to people in awhile." she says

"Heather, your butt is boney! I can still hear!" says Heather in the George voice and she fights with her butt and hand to gain control over her body.

"George, just stop. Not again. Not now." says Heather as she grabs onto her head.

"Heather, sweetie are you ok?" ask Rose

"He stopped now. We are all good." says Heather

"I think she has a chance of winning, merely cause she's gonna scare the PISS out of everyone." I say

 **Carissa Cox-MC of the 300th games**

"Panem please welcome to the stage Heather Chops!"

Heather doesn't come out onto the stage. I see her standing in the wings, and she has her arms crossed, and she's looking a tad bit upset with me.

A stage manager tries to push her on, but she turns around and punches him in the face.

"What the hell is going on." says the voice in my ear piece I wear to keep in contact with the producers.

I pull the mic down and talk back, "She isn't coming. We don't know why."

"Uh, let's move on Panem, please welcome to the stage Dimi Kowel!"

Dimi walks onto the stage acting timid and walks straight to me.

"Heather says she isn't coming on the stage until you introduce George."

"Who is George?" I ask as the audience listens intently

"The talking fist she makes." says Dimi bluntly and matter of factly.

"Talking fist?" I say confused

"Look, it doesn't make any sense to me either lady. I'm 13 years old, and the last time I had an imaginary friend I was 3. This girl however thinks that her hand is alive, and it's easier for me to just go with it rather than correct her."

"Oh my gosh Dimi. That's not even true! He's so alive. Tell him George!"

Heather storms onto the stage holding her fist in the air. The audience laughs at the fact that there is indeed a face on her fist, and they think this is just for show. I however am not convinced.

"Heather is right Dimi. I'm real." says Heather as she moves her thumb up and down from the fist.

"What the hell am I watching?" I ask into the earpiece microphone

"Just go with it." says the producer.

"Heather, you're not a freaking hand whisperer. He isn't real!" says Dimi

"He so is Dimi, and you're just mad that he's more man than you'll ever be!"

"Heather, it's time!" says the fist as she moves her thumb again up and down.

"George not yet! We aren't in the games."

Kitana stands up from the platform and looks at me in concern.

"I trained my whole life to go into the arena and kill people,. and this girl makes me concerned for my safety."

"Panem, we'll be back after these short messages."

 **Reason Zach got more humorous in the middle. He was drunk obviously, but I wanted to show the different ways that he copes. It's his escape. He can be happy for a minute, even if he doesn't remember.**

 **Fave tribute? Heather or Dimi...or George?**

 **Fave mentor? Zachary or Rose?**

 **Reaction to how this chapter turned out?**

 **Again, I'm so sorry if I triggered an unwated feeling with the suicide part of this story. It just kind of flowed to that area.**

 **Keep it classy,**

 **Caleb**


	14. Calvary Warsaw and Aaron Iris

**98 reviews? You guys are the best!**

 **Jesse Alvacore-District 10 Mentor for the 300th Games**

I sit at the table with Dad while momma is cooking breakfast for the two of us. I won the games a little bit ago. I'm 32 years old, and it's probably super lame that I'm living with my parents, but it's not like I can't take care of myself. My parents did so much for me. I wanted to help them out a little bit. So I let them move in with me in the Victor's Village.

I'm a bit of a typical farm kid I'm afraid to admit. It's been a long time since I've been to the Capitol, and this year they selected me and Beverly Mist to take care of the tributes from 10. I'm a little excited cause...you know..Beverly is cute.

"Now Jesse, what time will you be leaving for the train station?" ask Momma

"Beverly said that she and the cab would be here around 10:30." I say as she sits a plateful of pancakes and eggs in front of my face.

"Well it's 10 right now boy. You better get to eating." says Dad as he flips through the paper

You'd think it would be weird living with your parents. It's really not. They understand the simple fact that it's my home. I come home when I want to, and so on so forth.

"Yes sir." I say

I finish eating quickly and walk towards the living room where my suitcase full of stuff is on the floor. I look at the clock on the wall and it's 10:25.

"Momma! Dad! I'm going to go wait on the porch." I call to my parents from the living room.

"Bye sweetie! We love you!"

I walk out and bring my luggage with me and sit on the porch swing. This is one of my favorite spots in the world. It's quaint, and quiet, and from the position of my house you can see the fields from the nearby farms.

"Jesse Alvacore. Always on time." says Beverly as she walks up the porch sporting a red flannel shirt and blue jeans cut at the thigh. Her cowboy boots are brown, with a white design on them. Her brown hair is in ringlets, and her green eyes are looking extra beautiful today.

"Beverly Mist, you look beautiful this morning."

"Keep your manners to yourself boy. You aren't fooling me." she says with a wink and a smile.

"I grab my bag and we walk to the cab together, exchanging small talk, and talking about how excited and nervous we are for the games to start.

I put my suitcase in the trunk and then run around to Beverly's side of the car to open her door.

"Such a gentleman." she says with a smile.

We ride and take in the last bit of country before we get to the train station. I love it in this district. Most people think that District 10 is all about country music, and marrying your cousins. The truth is though that you won't meet more genuine people than you do here.

I think that's why we have so little Victors. It's very hard to win your games with an honor code. I won it with an honor code. I didn't turn my back on anybody. Didn't stab anyone in the back. Only in the front. Beverly won the same way.

There's another Victor. Her name is Harley. She won in a pretty messed up way. She would suffocate people while they slept. It didn't sit to well with the people back home. They were grateful for the food her victory brought, but not grateful for the way she won, and the way she made our District look. She hasn't been asked to mentor the games ever.

We arrive at the train station. It's a quiet place. Not much need for it here except for imports the Capitol sends, and the exports we send out. There are only two trains in the station when we walk in. Considering one of them was being loaded up with farm animals, we figured ours was the other.

The main living compartment has so much to remind us of home. There is lassos on the wall. There is a saddle hanging right under it, and the rest just feels like a nice country home. That is except for the two dead bodies sitting in the middle of the room.

"Oh my word." says Beverly as she walks around the bodies and looks them up and down.

She begins to pick up the sheets when she gets a shock from the table.

"Well that was rude." she says looking down at the table.

I walk over to the files and pick them up from at the end of their bed. I hand Bev one and I keep the other for myself.

Calvary Warsaw. She was in the 30th Hunger Games, that's just weird in itself. She placed second, and lost to the tribute from 8. This girl has a tragic backstory. Parents killed for being out past curfew, kids lived homeless for awhile. Her and her older brother were the only two that each other had. He's dead now…

Her brown hair lays wavy in her headshot. Her hazel colored eyes are just starting with a certain amount of emptiness in them. She has a slight cleft chin, and is very pale. She stands according to the chart at 5'7.

"This girls had it pretty bad...she was stabbed in the forehead in the final 2."

"He was curb stomped." says Beverly as she points to the file. "Wouldn't want to see that picture." she said…

We switch files and I look through the tribute. His name is Aaron Iris. He has dirty blonde hair and stands at about 6 feet tall. He has an impressive build, but not anything that would make picking a fight with him an impossible win. He placed 8th his last games.

"We seem to at least have some fighters this year." I say as I stare at the two tributes.

"Excuse me?" says a male voice that isn't my own.

Beverly screams and jumps back behind me. I just stare in awe as the boy takes off the wires and such the machine has placed on him. Running down the middle of his face is a slight scar that I'm guessing happened when he died the first time.

"You're Aaron." says Beverly as she walks forward hand stretched out. She touches his forehead to make sure I guess that he wasn't a ghost.

"You're a cute girl I haven't met before." he says confused, and then looks down. "And I'm only in a pair of briefs." He then looks at me, and then her, and then himself again. "Oh gosh, we didn't...you know."

"God no boy." I say

"Oh good." says Calvary as she is now awake. "That would have been just slightly awkward."

"Well now that you both are up it's so nice to meet you!" says Beverly in her cheery voice. "My name is Beverly, and this is Jesse. We're the mentors for the 300th Hunger Games."

"Woah. Wait. 300th?" says Aaron confused.

"Correct A-A-ron. The 300th Hunger Games." I say

"So it's a quarter quell?" asked Calvary

"It sure is. The theme is All-Stars...this is where it gets a bit tricky." says Beverly as she is trying to figure out how to word that they died.

"The both of you were dead..and now you aren't." I say just ripping the bandage off.

"Wait so...why are we not anymore?" ask Calvary

"The Capitol has been voting all week on who they want to be brought back. There was a lot of tributes to chose from, but they saw something in the two of you. Something that made them think that you deserve another go at life. A second chance." says Beverly

"So..I'm...I go back into the games now?.." ask Calvary

"Yes." Beverly and I say together.

"Well...this is...uh fun." says Aaron.

"Your stylist will be here in a bit to help you guys get ready for the Capitol." I say

"OH GOOD GOLY!" screams the stylist. "YOU TWO ARE MAKING ME WORK SO HARD!" she says as she runs over to the tributes from 10.

 **Carissa Cox-MC for the 300th Games**

"Let's dial it back to the 30th games. We had a tribute from District 10 with a not so great life. She went through the games and quickly became the underdog that everyone loved. The lovely, the survivor, the warrior. Calvary Warsaw!"

The audience gives her a standing ovation as she walks onto the stage. I guess the harder your life is the more sympathy gotten from the Capitol. I'm sure she's ready to use it to her advantage.

"Calvary how are you doing tonight?"

"Everyone I've ever known is dead. I'm alive by some freak machine that brought me back from the dead. Only to send me back somewhere with a bunch of kids who did just as well as me in their games. How do you think that constitutes?" she says bluntly.

There is an awh from the audience. They girl is literally bashing these games, but they think she's trying to get sympathy.

"So does this mean you aren't excited?" I ask trying to lighten the mood.

"Excitement wouldn't be the words I would use." she says as she stares off onto the floor.

"Do you see anyone in this group that are potential allies?"

"I don't know if I want allies...people are so fickle. There one moment and the next gone. I don't know if I can handle another loss right now. I just had to come to terms with my brothers death not even 24 hours ago. It's been a rough awakening."

"Well Calvary I'm sure I have everyone's genuine response of them knowing that you'll be in their thoughts."

She walks towards the platform while mumbling something under her breath, and I'm pretty sure it was something along the lines of "yeah, right."

"Ladies and Gentleman please welcome to the stage Aaron Iris!"

Aaron walks out onto the stage smiling and waving to the audience. He walks to me and gives me a hug, which I thought was kind of strange, but hey hugs not drugs right?

"Hello Aaron. Nice to see you tonight."

"Likewise Carissa, likewise."

"How is the adjustment back to being alive?" I ask

"It's been a weird one I won't lie. Calvary wasn't kidding when she said you have to come to terms with a lot on your second time around."

"Speaking of second time around, are you planning on redeeming yourself from your first games? You made the top 8, but can I be frank with you?" he nods. "It kind of just seemed like a lot luck on your part to make it that far. There was a lot of blunders."

"No kidding, I think I learned my lessons though. I think starting tomorrow when we all get to watch the games together, it'll be interesting to watch. You get to see these players in their element. The cocky, the loud, the arrogant, the proud. You'll get to see their weaknesses, and their strengths. I don't think alliances will be by Districts this year, rather that of a who wasn't the biggest idiot in their games."

"That's an interesting insight. So you don't think there will be a career alliance?"

"I think that for some of the careers that know they're on the bottom of the totem pole, it's important to look at other options." he says

"Well. I'm sure they're thinking very hard now Aaron. Thanks for coming tonight."

"Panem, don't touch the control, we are almost finished! District 11 is up next, and something tells me we are in for some fireworks." I say with a wink towards the camera.

 **Thank you so much for sticking with me. I have good news, and then ok news. I dropped a big spoiler in the chapter as far as how some of the games will work. Really shouldn't be that hard to guess.**

 **^ that was the good news.**

 **Ok news: I had an idea for the arena, but then I had a dream that I really liked and now I don't know what to do. So, yeah. Just letting you guys know what's up.**

 **Keep it classy,**

 **Caleb**


	15. Fawn Sathern and Jay Dallas

**I broke 100 reviews this last chapter and it's so cool. Thanks for all of you guys support on this story.**

 **River Nobles- District 11 Mentor for the 300th games**

"Get the fuck out of my face you arrogant prick." screams the peacekeeper as he is trying to whip a little kid that fell from the apple tree.

"You can't whip someone for losing their balance. Maybe if you didn't send little children up so high we wouldn't even be having this problem!"

"Why do you care so much?! You're a victor. You shouldn't even be here."

"I can do whatever the hell I want, and if I see you whip any of these children again for stupid reasons I won't just take your job. I'll have your head." I say

He walks away angrily mumbling about how I'm lucky the president doesn't let them hurt the Victors.

I lean down to the little girl that fell. She is wide eyed with what used to be fear, but now looks more like adoration.

"You're my hero!" she says smiling.

"Not a hero. Just someone that didn't want to see you more hurt!" I say as I poke her in the stomach

"My ankle hurts real bad Mr." she says as she holds on to it.

"How old are you sweetheart?" I say

She holds up 8 fingers.

"Let's get you to the doctor."

People would normally probably stop a grown man from taking a child that isn't there's from a work site. I've done this so many times though, that they know if I do it it's to the doctors. This district always only cares about production. Never about the things that these kids need.

We walk down the street as I switch her over to my back in a piggyback kind of situation. I look down at my watch and see I have exactly 30 minutes to drop this girl off and then run to the train station to get ready to leave.

When we get to the doctor's office everyone greets me and smiles. It's a common thing that I come in. I place the payment down for the little girl's examination and run out saying bye!

"Bye Mr. I can't wait to see you on the Tv!" she screams from behind me before the door closes.

"You look like you could use a ride." says Dawn, my District Mentor partner as she rolls up next to me in a cab.

"How'd you know I'd be here?" I ask surprised

"River. You're always here." says Dawn as she scoots down and opens the door for me to get in.

"Wait. What about my stuff?"

"Already packed and in the back of the car dude." says Dawn smiling, We have a really weird relationship. Nothing sexual about it at all. We're just the same age, well...closest in age I guess compared to the other Victors from 11.

We drive joking and laughing, and then I tell her why I was at the doctor's office in the first place.

"He was just going to whip her for falling?!"

I nod and she gives me an annoyed look. "I can't stand our district." she says

I think the reason we have a little bit more victors than some of the outer districts is because our kids are so used to abuse, and getting hurt. It's not a problem if someone hits them with something. They can get back up fast and start running again. It's what we encounter on the day to day. It's what I've encountered before my victory. I have the scars on my back to prove it.

"Do you think we will get contenders today?" ask Dawn sounding nervous

"I think that we will." I say with a smile.

We pull into the train station and we begin our trudge to the only train in District 11. We walk onto the middle compartment, and the room smells of paint, and looks like it's been freshly decorated.

"This is the ugliest room I've ever seen." says Dawn as she looks in horror.

They have wheat everywhere. There is a mural on the north wall of a wheat field, on the south wall is a apple tree painted right next to the kitchen. The two walls with the windows are lined with all different types of grain and the different uses for it and it's name.

"It looks like my kindergarten teacher threw up." I say equally as disgusted

We turn our attention to two bed trays that are in the center of the room lying next to each other side by side.

"You can see the tag on their toe." says Dawn as she gets closer to them. "Tribute number A1025BS2" she says reading the tags. "Why do they have numbers and letters mixed?" she turns to me looking confused.

I laugh and then notice the files on their tables. I pick one up and open it.

"Well Tribute A10-whatever her number was is named Fawn. She was in the 11th games! Wow she's old. Anyways she placed 8th. Victim of a career gang up. She's 15, and she is a spitfire."

"How do you know that?" ask Dawn curiously

"Because right here." I say pointing to the word personality on the form. It had spitfire next to it.

She laughs as she picks up the next tributes file.

"Jay Dallas. He is 17 years old. He placed 20th in his last games. Ouch. His personality says likeable…" she puts her head down. "Dang it." she says

"Where the fuck am I?" We both looked up shocked at the language we just heard and saw Fawn sitting up looking around crazy.

"You're on a train going to the Capitol, but we would appreciate it if you didn't-"

"I didn't ask you what you appreciate." she says while holding up her hand. "I want to know what's going on."

"We're trying to tell you but-"

"Not well enough obviously." she says

"If you would just not interrupt-" I try to but in

"I'm sorry who are you even, I was talking to the snarky girl sitting next to you." says Fawn as we both stare slack jawed at her.

"Hello?" says Jay now sitting up

"Nobody was talking to you weird naked boy." says Fawn, and then she looks down and sees she's in a sports bra and briefs.

"What kind of kinky shit are you guys into?!" she says as she starts going off on a rampage. I don't think I've heard the f word used in one sentence seven times before, but there is a first time for everything. I grip the syringe that they gave us for when the tributes have freak attacks. I stick it in her arm and she looks at me wide eyed.

"HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MOTHERFUCKIN' MIND. BITCH YOU TRYNA DIE!" and then we see her fall back into the bed tray.

"Now, that syringe has allowed you to listen, but otherwise you can't move. We tried to help you. You need to learn when to shut up." says Dawn.

"Hello." I say looking at Jay. "Sorry about that. Each of you have your own personality you're bringing to the table."

"Where am I?"

"You're on a train sweetie. We are going to the Capitol."

"Why?"

"We are going to prepare for the games." says Dawn

"Am I mentor? I'm a little fuzzy right now."

Dawn looks at me like her heart is breaking, and I know to step in from there.

"Actually you're a tribute…" I say

His eyes widen and he stares at me, and then Dawn. Changing his gaze waiting for one of us to say gotcha!

"It's a quarter quell. The theme this year was All-Stars. The Capitol had been voting on kids who got an unfair hand the last time around. You and Fawn were voted to go back into the arena by the public. You get a second chance at life."

"So..I'm...I'm dead?" Jay ask

"You were dead."

"Do you have another one of those syringe things? I think I'm about to have a panic attack." he says in between heavy breathing.

We inject him in the arm and then go to our living compartments for the remainder of the ride.

 **Carissa Cox-MC for the 300th Games**

"Up next we have our oldest tribute in this games. Maybe not by physical age, but year wise most definitely. Coming all the way from the 11th games, Fawn Sathen!"

She walks onto the stage raising her hands above her head and pumping the audience up for her arrival onto the stage. She is smiling and jumping up and down. A lot like a hype girl.

"Fawn how are you-"

"Listen, Carissa I'ma let you finish, but some things need to be addressed. Number one, District 2 girl you think you're hot shit. Newsflash sweetie you're nothing. District 4 girl, you think you're so pretty and awesome, but you still died. So suck it. District 1 bitch, well you all wet. Ha. Lastly District 9, stay the hell away from me, I'll go straight thug on your ass."

Everyone in the room stares at her in absolute awe. I don't even know what questions to ask anymore. I mean...she's a bad ass. Kind of stupid, but bad ass.

All three of the career girls stand up and begin firing shots at Fawn as she stands there egging them on.

"Bitch you ain't shit." is all she continues to say as she flips all of them off from the stage.

"Fawn, you do realize that you eventually have to go over there right?"

"I am not scared of their punk asses." says Fawn as she strolls over to the platform without me saying bye to her and sits right next to Kitana, after pushing Fernando off the seat.

"Uh...Jay Dallas!" I say as I point to the other side of the stage. Jay walks out hesitantly as he walks towards me.

"Jay is it hard living with someone as...uh….animated as Fawn?"

"She was syringed when she was awakened." he says as the audience laughs

"Really? I was wondering the two the syringes were used on."

"The other one was me. This is a lot to take in Carissa. One minute you wake up thinking that life is just in a really long dream, and the next you find out your dead."

"Well you were dead."

"Same difference. Just because I'm walking doesn't change the fact. I'm basically a zombie. I'm living on borrowed time." says Jay depressing.

"You district 11 kids are something else…" I say as the audience agrees with me.

"Well Jay, thanks for letting us know your thoughts. We will see you in the interview round."

"Panem after that explosive interview it's kind of hard to see it get any weirder. Don't touch that dial. District 12 is finally up next!"

 **I'll be posting District 12 before I leave for work today. The reapings are officially basically over!**

 **Fave tributes? Fawn or Jay?**

 **Fave mentor? Dawn or River (basically fell in love with Dawn tbh.)**

 **Predictions?**

 **I'll let you know now. Fawn in my head reminds me a lot of New York, from I love New York. Not looks wise, but the way they described her in the personality. LOL had me rolling.**

 **Keep it classy,**

 **Caleb**


	16. America Maxtino and Saunders Whaus

**Isabel Montoya-District 12 Mentor for the 300th Games**

I stare at Eric from behind the bush in District 12. He's so...perfect. I watch as he flexes his muscles and moves towards me as he sees one of his friends standing next to the bush I'm behind. That was a close one.

I take out my camera and snap a picture of him and his friend. I'll just have to cut the friend out of the picture later. I wait until Eric and his friend leave the area, and then I come out from behind the bush.

"Hi Isabel!"

I scream and turn around and see Carrie staring at me. She's the neighbor brat that the Victors next door had. Her dad Timothy is going to be my partner this year.

"Carrie. How many times have I told you not to sneak up on me when I'm doing important business?!"

"Stalking that boy isn't important. In fact, it's illegal." says Carrie as she stares at me with a know-it-all smirk.

"What do you know about legal? You're like 6."

"Uh I'm 10 moron. Besides, I bet if I looked at the camera you had I would see a lot of pictures of him on it."

"You don't know anything Stupid Carrie. You're just stupid."

"Well you better get used to this stupidity toots. Dad said I get to come to the capitol with you guys!"

"I'm actually going to shoot myself in the face."

I begin to walk away towards the Village while looking at all the pictures I was able to take of Eric. Oh Eric. My beautiful Eric.

"You're going to mess up your eyes how close you're staring at that camera." says Carrie

"Shut up Stupid Carrie."

"You're 28 right?"

"Yes. Why?"

"Just knowing which games I need to go watch to see how you won. You're an actual idiot." says Carrie as she giggles

"Stupid Carrie."

I won my games because I knew how to hide. I knew how to hide so well that the Gamemakers didn't know where I was. I loaded up on food at the beginning and then rationed it out over the course of the games. I just waited until the last career starved out, and boom. There we have it. Isabel the winner of the games.

"Are you packed and ready to go?" ask Carrie "We live in 10 minutes."

"Shouldn't you be in school? Or like jumping off a cliff or something?" I ask

"I'll take that as a no." she pulls out a apple from her pocket and begins to eat it.

I make it to my home and walk in. I go straight to my shrine of Eric that I have in my bedroom in my closet. It's a bunch of pictures of him that I have acquired from my vast amount of watching him.

"Holy crap you're crazy." says Carrie as she stares at the closet.

"Stupid Carrie I didn't invite you in!"

"I figured I would help you pack but oh my gosh I'm uncomfortable."

"Stupid Carrie pack my bags then." I say as I throw my bag to her. Or at her. Whichever you want.

She begins packing as I begin using the picture printer that I have to print out the new pictures of Eric. I hang them next to each other on the board.

"I actually want to file a restraining order _for_ this boy." says Carrie as she stares at me with a fully packed bag.

"Thank you Stupid Carrie for packing my bag. Get out of my house please."

We walk down the stairs together and outside. I walk down the porch and side walk path to get to the cab that is sitting on the outside of my house. Timothy is already there putting his and his daughter's things in the trunk.

"Daddy you missed it! Izzy has crazy things of this boy on the wall. Like a real life shrine. Like I was so creeped Daddy."

"Carrie sweetie. Get in the car."

We all three sit in the car as we drive towards the train station. Stupid Carrie is going on and on about some TV show that no one watches and it's annoying as heck.

When we arrive at the train station Stupid Carrie runs straight for the compartment and walks straight in.

"DADDY THERE ARE DEAD PEOPLE IN HERE! THIS IS SO COOL."

"Stupid Carrie I thought I was the weird one?" I say as Timothy and I get on the train. He looks at me weird as I just called his daughter stupid, but then decides not to address it.

"Look at these files Daddy! Read them!"

Timothy picks up the files and begins to read them. He hands me one and I look down, and begin to see the female tribute. She's one of those girls with a black pixie cut, that wears a lot of eye makeup.

"America Maxtino, 15. She was in the 101st games and placed 21st. She is the daughter of two rebel leaders in District 12 at the time, which is obviously why her name is America."

"This one is named Saunders. He's 18 and was in the 216th games. He placed 15th. He also looks like he's part of a boy band." says Timothy. I exchange files with him, and see that Saunders has long brown hair, and that's pretty much the defining factor of his face.

"Great we have some of those "I'm going to die in the first 5 seconds tributes.". says Stupid Carrie

"Carrie. Be polite." says Timothy.

"Yeah Carrie, be polite." I echo.

"Where am I?" ask a male voice. We look over and see Saunders sitting up in the bed tray.

"THIS IS SO AWESOME!" screams Carrie as she is running around the bed tray of the boy and looking at him. She pokes him in the arm to make sure he is real. "I've never seen someone brought back from the dead!"

"Excuse me?" says Saunders confused and shocked.

"Carrie. Sweetie I told you not to say anything yet."

"Sorry daddy! This is just to cool!"

"What's so cool?" says America now sitting up.

"Well now that everyone is up, and Stupid Carrie has blown the cover of the operation. My name is Isabel. This is Timothy, and I'm sure you can distinguish which one of us is Stupid Carrie."

"I'm actually not stupid. Isabel is a stalker with a shrine to a boy she doesn't have a chance with back home."

"Carrie. Be nice." says Timothy

"You're in a quarter quell." says Carrie. "It's called All-Stars and they either wanted to see you die again, or wanted you to get a shot and win!" says Carrie

"Wait...so I was dead?" ask America

"Yes."

"Me too?" ask Saunders

"Yes."

"You go back into the arena in a week!" says Carrie excitedly.

"The Capitol can't even let us rest in fucking peace." says America

"That's a dollar in the swear jar!" says Carrie as she runs to the kitchen to pull it out.

"Carrie. Not the time." says Timothy

"You're stylist will be in here in a moment. Please don't hesitate to holler if you need us."

We walk out of the compartment, and go to our living quarters.

"Isabel, they have Carrie staying with you, I hope that's alright."

Carrie stares at me smiling with a huge grin on her face. I actually want to scream. Stupid Carrie.

 **Carissa Cox-MC for the 300th Games**

"Panem please welcome your last female tribute! America Maxtino!"

America walks out wearing all black, even covering her face. She stands next to me and stares at me.

"America, what are you excited most about living again?"

"God bless America. Down with Panem."

"Excuse me?"

"God bless America. Down with Panem."

"America we really can't say that on national televi-"

"God bless America. Down with Panem."

"Well that's all the time we have for Ms. Maxtino!" the girl walks over to the platform and then removes her mask to reveal the words "God bless America. Down with Panem." on her face. This girl will be punished severely.

"Please welcome Saunders Whaus!"

Saunder walks on very different from America. He's smiling.

"Hello Saunders!"

"Carissa." he says with a polite nod.

"How has things been with your District mentors?"

"Timothy is pretty cool, and he brought his daughter with him. She and Isabel are hilarious just to watch!"

"So it's a working relationship?"

"Oh yeah. I think we will make a great team!"

"Does that mean you think you're going deep in the game?"

"I would sure like to think so?"

"What can you say about your District Partner's attitude towards the Capitol tonight?"

"As long as it ain't me.. I'm not worried about."

The audience laughs, and with that the cue from the producers to end the show happens.

"Well Panem we've met all the tributes competing this year in the games. I'd like to thank everyone of you for tuning in tonight. Remember, shoot for the stars! Signing off tonight, I'm Carissa Cox."

The camera flashes to all the tributes waving goodnight, except for America who is flicking off the screen. Then it flashes back to me. The logo comes on the big screen and I know it's over. Peacekeepers come onto the stage and escort America off saying she'll be back tomorrow for the watchings, and then the tributes begin to flank out.

I walk down the stage as the tributes are either talking with each other,. or staring daggers at each other. Overall I think we are in for a crazy awesome games. It'll be a fantastic year for the Hunger Games. I'm just excited to be a part of it.

 **Well that's the reapings! Just letting you know the structure. I want each tributes to have a POV before the games start. I'll have one day while they watch the games and how everyone has gotten where they are, and then two training days. Each of those will be in 6 POVs each. I'll have the interviews coming from a surprise POV, and the training scores and all that nonsense to the game maker. This was kind of the tribute parade you dig? I'm excited this is over. Phew.**

 **Fave tribute? America or Saunders?**

 **Fave mentor? Isabel or Timothy?**

 **Did you like Carrie?**

 **Predictions on these tributes?**

 **Next chapter will be about our Rebellion. It'll also be a fast forward. You'll see from Chanel and Ariel-Lynn.**

 **Keep it classy,**

 **Caleb**


	17. The Adventures of Fabulous and the Frizz

**This will have almost nothing to do with the games, and almost everything to do with the Rebellion. Almost because this story won't end when the games end. I have plans for the said Victor and the rebellion will either end tragically or triumphantly. Anyways the story will go on. Not that I have a Victor. :( To much stress. Anyways, here is everyones fave drama queen and Ariel-Lynn**

 **Ariel-Lynn Dowdy-District 2 mentor for 300th Games/Rebel**

"Yes Gramps I understand the plan. Get files, get out, don't get attacked by Predatory Lezbo." Chanel hangs up the phone and stares at me. "Are you ready McFrizz?" she ask

"I've asked you to stop calling me that." I say with an eye roll. "And are you sure you're in good enough graces with the President that you can get away with this?"

"I've asked you to do something about your hair for multiple occasions, to no victory. So you're McFrizz until your hair is as smooth and glossy as mine. Secondly, I did not waste all this time sucking up to the President and stroking her giant ass predatory ego to chicken out last minute. Chanel Lourd is many things, but a time waster is not one of them."

As if that was the end of the conversation she gets up from the chair in the main entrance of the President's house. She walks through the huge room that could almost be a lobby and stops at the guard at the elevator.

"You have no business here." says the guard as I make it to where she was standing.

"I'm sorry Tubby, but who are you even? Cause I'm Chanel Lourd. I'll have your job in literally 5 seconds flat."

"Who are you calling Tubby Miss?" says the guard clearly angry.

"Look, I'm going to spell it out for you. Some people like swimsuits." she says indicating to her body, "And some people like donuts." she says pointing to him smiling.

His face changes into a slack jawed stare as he can't believe that she's this harsh. I've learned to deal with it at this point.

"Look Tubby, I can stay here all night, but point is I'm not leaving until you let me in that office and get my charm bracelet. I took it off to McFrizz over here during Tea Time with Predatory- I mean Madame President, and I just forgot to put it back on."

"You have 10 minutes." says the guard stepping aside, clearly seeing this was already a losing fight.

We enter the elevator together and Chanel looks at the guard. "You can leave. We don't want the elevator to break." as she pushes him out the door.

"Did you have to be so harsh?" I ask when the doors close, and we are officially alone.

"Look McFrizz I do what needs to be done. You may not agree with it, but it got us here."

We ride in silence as we make it to the where we are going in the elevator. Chanel types in the code for the door to open and then walks out like she's working a runway. We walk down the hall staring at a lot of pictures of teenagers.

"I didn't get to ask about these earlier." I say looking at this pictures, "Who are these people."

"Well if you looked hard enough you'd see me and you there. It's all the Victors that Panem has ever had."

"Who are the three in the middle right there that are blacked out?" I ask confused staring at the template.

"Look at the year you dingus." says Chanel

The years are 223rd, 224th, and 225th. It doesn't mean anything to me. I have no idea who it is.

"Oh my gosh, it's the girls we are trying to help save." says Chanel as she walks away like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"How do you know!?" I ask defensively.

"Have you honestly not put it together? 70 something years ago three of the most popular Victors Panem has ever seen disappear, and then all of the articles about them are gone. The games that they won don't show on re-runs. Why you ask? Because they're considered freaking traitors. It makes perfect sense if you think about it."

Chanel stops at the door and bends down and pulls a hair pin. She begins to fiddle with the lock, and the office is suddenly opened.

"I underestimated you Chanel." I say apologetically

"I'm pretty. Not stupid."

We walk into the office that's splattered with different colors everywhere in the room. At the other side of the room opposite of the door sits a desk, chair, and computer. Aside from the TV on the wall that's the only decoration she has in her office.

"How can someone so interested in me have such bad taste." says Chanel

"Hmm. Ironic right."

She flips me the bird and strolls over to the computer. It's unlocked from the looks of it and Chanel waste no time whipping out the USB and begins copying all sorts of files.

"Hey McFrizz," she says throwing her charm bracelet at me, "put that under the TV near the door."

"Why?" I ask

Not looking up from the computer she rolls her eyes, "Because we need a cover if someone walks in."

I put the bracelet where she ask and then walk over to the computer where she is. She is going through files that talk about the games. Underneath that says the words "My Plan" next to a folder. Chanel clicks on it, and it's password protected.

She begins typing numerous words and number combinations, but to no luck.

"We're running out of time." I say looking down at my watch. We have 4 minutes left.

Chanel tries one more password and it opens up! "Oh my gosh!" she screams "I knew that Psycho Lesbian has a thing for me!"

"What was the passcode?"

"My freaking name!" she says as she begins to copy the file onto the USB.

We're giddy that we are accomplishing our said mission when I begin to hear footsteps walking down the hall.

"Chanel someone is coming!" I say in a hurried voice.

"One second McFrizz it was a big file…."

"Chanel!" I whisper urgently.

"It's almost...there!" she finishes saving and yanks the USB out of the computer just in time for the President herself to walk in.

"Girls?" ask Calliope staring right at us.

"Predatory Lez," says Chanel as she jumps up to get greet her. "I'm missing my charm bracelet, and if you have it for like some secret shrine of me or something, I really need you to give it back."

"Chanel I don't have your bracelet, why are you in my office."

"I'll be the one to ask questions here." she says as she walks over to the President and looks her in the eye.

"Well then that explains why you're here." says Calliope. "Why is she here?"

"I don't like walking around the city by myself. I'm a young and pretty girl. You know that though, don't you PL? So I brought my good friend McFrizz."

Calliope rolls her eyes and begins looking around the room. "Is that your bracelet over there by the TV?"

"OH MY GOSH PREDATORY LEZ YOU FOUND IT! If I didn't think it would turn you on I would totally hug you right now."

Calliope just gapes at the girl, and she should. She has balls. She just says whatever she wants, and does whatever she wants. For some reason people let her…

"Next time please just call me." says Calliope

"This late at night? Wouldn't want you to think it was a booty call." says Chanel with a flip of her hair.

The President smiles, "Wouldn't dream of it. I'm not a lesbian."

"That's what they all say." says Chanel as she sweeps up her bracelet and heads towards the door.

"Chanel wait." says the President. She stops dead in her tracks and turns around.

"You forgot your bag." says the President as she throws it to her.

"Thanks Predatory. Appreciate it. McFrizz come!"

I walk out the door with Chanel and head toward the elevator. She digs through her bag and to her relief the USB is still there.

"That was a close one." I say

"I wasn't worried. I'm Chanel Lourd."

We get down to the main entrance of the house and begin our walk back to the Victory Hotel. Chanel pulls out her phone and begins to make a phone call.

"Crusty old Man? Have we got a prize for you."

 **Well that is that. I loved writing this, but I love writing for Chanel.**

 **There is a poll on my page. Allows you to vote for your fave tributes. You're allowed 5.**

 **What is your favorite moment of this chapter?**

 **Is Chanel smarter than we all thought?**

 **Is Calliope on to them?**

 **Keep it classy,**

 **Caleb**


	18. What makes an All-Star?

**I can only assume that the top 6 vote getters from the pole are the tributes you want to see in this upcoming chapter. We will be using those POVs. Congrats to the submitters of Star Fire, Heather "George" Chops *hair flip*, Calico Shinnings, America Maxtino, Ashylin Harrison, and Kitana MF Striker. (We had a massive spike in votes over night fellas.) Here are your tributes!**

 **This will be a very big intro to a very big part of the story later to come. So I hope you don't get bored or hate me for how long this is...cause I hate myself cause it feels hella long.**

 **Ashylin Harrison- District 1 Female**

It's kind of crappy of them to make us re-watch our games. I personally would rather not see that little girl from 3 stab me in the final 2 again after living it first hand. I guess I can see how it can be beneficial, it's a way for you to see how these tributes were in the games. Some of them though there's no point to watching the whole damn games like we have been because they died in like the top 15.

The good news is a lot of these tributes are from the same games. Like Kate and the weirdo from 9. She's actually been really creepy.

I glance over to where she is sitting in the theater like set up they arranged for us, popcorns and snacks included of course. She's sitting in the back row by herself secluded on the corner right seat. She sits with the hand that is "George" next to her ear, laughing randomly as if he has said the funniest thing ever.

We are in the top 10 right now. Heather and Kate are still in the games. I think Heather dies soon, but Kate if I did my research correct makes it to the top 4? Which really was the finale back then I guess. The gamemakers really liked final fours back then.

It flashes forward to the scene where psycho kills the girl from District 13, and then the surprise of the century happens. We see Heather on top of Kate, and she is writing the word slut on Kate's face with a knife. Holy cow this sadistic little hand talking bitch.

Kate is reaching for something, and everyone is on the edge of their seats watching as she looks like she grabs something...SHE STABBED A FREAKING POISONED DART IN HER NECK! So Kate likes to play with poison huh? Noted.

Dean pauses the video and we all are looking at the girls from the 224th Hunger Games.

"What the fuck was that?" says Kitana shocked "You." she says pointing to Kate, "Killed her?" she says pointing to Heather.

Heather is on her feet looking at each of us shocked and dismayed at the fact she just watched herself die.

"George says, and I quote, 'Bitch it's on.'. However we don't cuss, so I'll just say watch your back redhead." as she stares Kate down.

"You were carving my face with knifes and had just killed my ally!" says Kate, "I'm the bad guy though. K. Cool. You didn't have to go all crazy and start carving people up like a pumpkin."

"How we play in the game is none of your concern." says Heather defiantly.

"Who I kill is none of yours then." says Kate with a hair flip and looks back to Dean. "You can press play now."

Everyone looks at each other shocked. I don't think I've ever seen a District 3 tribute so fiery, and I'm not just saying that because of her hair.

Dean presses play and we continue to watch on the games. We watch the awful District 4 girl die, and then we watch as Kate kind of doesn't know what's going on.

It's interesting to see it from this point of view now that I think about it. We weren't around for the airing of the games, so we don't know if Kate was this featured or if the footage was edited to let us see her more.

It's down to the final four now and it's Kate, Marissa Vixon, some girl from District 6, and a girl from 10. They paired them off to fight against each other. Kate's demise happened with Marissa Vixon who later went on to be the Victor of that game defeating the girl from 6.

The video stops and the lights come on. A representative from the training center comes in and lets us know that we will be starting the next season in a little bit, but we have time to use the bathroom now.

I get up and walk towards the girls bathroom, when I come out of the stall I see Kitana and Star looking at me impressed.

"That District 3 girl is fierce. Not as much skilled, but a total scrapper." says Star

"Bitch is definitely a survivor." says Kitana

I don't know what it is, but I have a strange feeling something is off. Like they need something, or want something. I walk past them to wash my hands and when I'm drying them I turn to the two girls and ask them bluntly.

"What's going on?"

Star looks at Kitana. These girls need to realize that why this may be called the Hunger Games I in no way plan on treating it as a game. Unlike them I have an actual family I can get back too.

"We wanted to form an all girls alliance." says Star

"Like...inside of the career alliance?" I ask

"No, like we wouldn't be careers this year. Look at the competition we have before us. Most of these girls made the top 2 or 3. It'll be easy to have someone like that on our side. Easily overthrowing the boys, and knocking them the fuck out." says Kitana excitedly.

"What about Dean, Fernando, and Aiden?"

"Only one of us is getting out. It's time we start playing like it." says Star

"We want District 3 in the alliance though." says Kitana

"Would we be adding anyone?" I ask

"Depends on the games we watch."

I put my hand over my face. I don't know what to do. A part of me feels bad leaving Dean, but at the same time they are right. Only one of us is getting out…

"Ok. Fine. If Kate is in, I'm in. Let me know." I say as I walk out of the bathroom and back towards my seat.

 **Heather "George" Chops- District 9 Female**

I'm offended by how everyone keeps avoiding me. Normally I would just be ok with George, but this is a game of allies.

 _Heather. You don't need anyone else. You just need me._

I know George I know.

 _Then stop getting all hurt over silly things._

I know George is right. I look at George. His face is smeared from the stupid stylist team that made me take a bath.

"Tributes if you could please make your way back to the viewing area."

We walk back towards the seats and they start the next games. It's the 298th. We watch as Ashylin's story begins at the reapings. She is standing there at the reapings looking all bubbly and excited. When they called for the 13 year old girl, Ashylin walked to the front without even saying I volunteer until she got to the stage.

"Sweetheart who are you?" ask the escort as she stares questionably at the two girls that are standing in front of her.

"Oh!" says Ashylin as she starts twirling a piece of hair. "Sorry, I'm Ashylin Harrison. I'm the tribute volunteering this year." she says as she high fives the other tribute.

 _Heather I have a feeling that she is going to be more than we see right now, otherwise she wouldn't be here._

Quiet George. I'm trying to watch.

We watch as they go through training and Ashylin continues to act up the ditz card that she's been playing since they got to the Capitol. Her District partner is constantly flirting with her and she just kind of lets him do it.

When the training scores are announced she gets a 6 out of 10. Dean pauses the screen and looks at her.

"What the hell. A 6?"

"Can we just continue to watch please. Get to the games." says Ashylin

"We might need to rethink our offer to her…" says Kitana as she leans over to whisper to Star who nods in agreement. They're sitting in front of me, Kitana was going on about wanting to put her feet up so they sat in the second to last row so they could put their legs up.

"What offer?" I ask as I lean forward out of curiosity

"Bitch, this was a rake and shovel conversation. No hoes allowed." says Kitana

Star just looks at her. "That was really bad. Like really bad." she says as they both start to laugh at their own hilarity.

 _Heather, it's time. Let me take over._

No George. Not yet. I can handle these girls.

"George says hi." I say

"You mean your talking hand?" ask Kitana

"Yes. My talking hand." I say proudly.

"Ok, I can't do this." says Kitana "I'm going to need you to go back to your little corner and stay."

"You still haven't answered my question though." I say

"What question?" ask Star confused

"What offer did you make her?"

"If it was supposed to be for you, you would have received it. Begone peasant." says Kitana laughing. Star face forward again to see the start of the games.

Ashylin is standing on the very middle platform. Something about her demeanor has changed. She looks...ready.

 _Heather, she's about to go apeshit. Watch._

George we don't cuss!

My head starts to hurt really bad so I put my hands over my ears.

 _I think you're forgetting who is in charge Heather._

Yes..George…

The games started and we see Ashylin leap off her platform. Her District partner and her took out 5 tributes in the bloodbath, their team however only got 1 other.

The games continue and you see Ashylin take on the career alliance in the career showdown. She fought like hell, and almost lost to the girl from four. When it came down to her and her District partner, they both stared at each other. He just wanted to part ways, but she wanted a hug...so they embraced and when they let go she cut his throat!

 _See. Apeshit._

Dean pauses the video again. "You get no hugs from me. Ever." he says

"Yeah, that was really ruthless." says Fawn the girl from District 11. "That's coming from me."

"Oh please." says Ashylin. "It's the Hunger Games. No one made it as far as they did here by being good people. I might not be the best person in the room, but at least I know who I am. I don't delude myself into thinking I'm a good person."

It's quiet for awhile after that, and eventually Ashylin gets up and presses play manually from the machine playing the games.

We see her in the final 4 as she takes out the girl from 6, and in the final 2 we see the mutt that jumps on her, and the girl from District 3 wins. The games end and the lights come back on again.

"I know how the games ended already, cause I mean you're obviously here." says Calico the girl from District 8. "I was rooting for you. If it wasn't for that stupid mutt, you would have had that year."

Ashylin just puts her head down and stares at the ground. "Don't remind me."

The representative from the Training Center comes back out. "Tributes, are you ok to keep going or do we need another bathroom break?"

 _Heather I need to pee._

I raise my hand really high, not the one with George, but the left one. "George needs to pee!" I say really loud.

The whole theater looks at me confused. The representative is clearly uncomfortable by the fact that George needs to urinate.

"Uh.. Yeah, go ahead...we can wait for you." says the Representative.

"Not me. George." I say as I skip off to the boys bathroom, cause George is a boy. That makes sense.

 **Kitana MF Striker- District 2 Female**

Did that crazy bitch just say her hand needed to use the bathroom? I can't stand these outlier districts coming in here and ruining these games. Why are they even here? I thought this was All-Stars? Wouldn't that be a bunch of Careers? Stick that in an arena and then have yourself a real game.

"That was super creepy." says Ashylin as she strolls up to where me and Star are sitting.

"You had us worried for a second girl. We thought we were going to have to kick you out of the alliance." says Star

"I just..We all had the way we played." says Ashylin "I'm not necessarily proud of it, but it did it's job."

Wait until you get to see my games. Fucking decapitated by a motherfucker from District 5. Who loses that way?!

"George is relieved!" says Heather as she comes back into the room.

"Good cause we were starting to worry and all." says Fawn the girl from District 11 as she flips the bird to Heather.

"Kate, can you come sit up here with us?" I call

Kate looks nervous, but she gets up and begins walking towards the three of us as the representative puts in the next games that we will be watching. The 226th Games. Calico and the worthless tribute from 3. I only know Calico's name because she got water all over Ashylin. Good times.

"What's up?" says Kate a little nervous sounding as she sits down next to us.

"Listen," Star says lowering her voice as the other talking has died down due to the games starting. "How would you feel if we started an all girl alliance? We would be the careers but, you know...no boys."

Kate looks at us for a second. "Why did you pick me?" she ask skeptically

"Because you're a fierce ass bitch." I say

Kate thinks about this, and you can tell she is weighing every possibility of what is going to happen. Pros and cons, all that good shit.

"Ok. Yeah. So it'll be us four?"

"Ideal would be 6." says Ashylin "If we want this to be considered the career alliance, then we need to have the same numbers as the career alliance."

"I was thinking the girl from 8." says Star

"You've got to be fucking kidding me." says Ashylin as she stares at her.

"Calm down, it was only water. I'd rather have someone that can pull that off on my side, rather than against me." says Star

Ashylin backs down knowing that the battle had already been won by Star the moment she said that. We will officially ask the district 8 girl though, after we see her performance in the games.

We tune into the screen right as the games are about to start. We see the bloodbath, and we see the little army men that tear apart that punk ass kid, and the scrawny ass little girl. Calico is in the career alliance, and the girl from 1 is leading the pack.

"Don't get any ideas bitch." I say leaning over to Ashylin who simply flips me off.

It's pretty dull watching this, the only thing they are showing us is the moments were Calico was highlighted. They aren't showing anything else because of the games being made by traitors or some shit.

She hasn't made a single kill until around the final 10. She started packing a bag, when the girl from District 4 came up behind her. I thought we were gonna see this bitch die, but she turned the situation around in her favor. What she does next surprises me.

She takes the legos that had way to big of an impact on the games in my opinion, and built a fire. She set the fire on the girl from District 1's bed and her and the District 4 girl walk out of the room. We see the boy from 2 leave, and the girl from 2 get hit with some shit and fall. Then the girl from 1 dies.

"Great, she has a vendetta against the District 1 girls." says Ashylin

We see her die at the feast with a pick ax to the stomach. Ouch.

"Tributes we will now be playing Taro's part in the games."

We watch as him and the girl from 3 kind of just run around aimlessly throughout the games. "Abigail, language." was a commonly heard phrase from this kids mouth throughout the games.

"Ha, what if he said that to you." said Star.

"I wish a bitch would." I say back

We watch him set off a bunch of explosives nearly killing the career alliance, but really just killing the boy from District 9. Note to self, stay the fuck away from District 3 boy.

We see him get his neck snapped and then the lights come on.

"Well I guess we have our next alliance member." says Star

 **Calico Shinnings- District 8 Female Tribute**

"Hey, 8 come here!" says Kate from up there with the career girls. Here we go again. I'm just so damn popular all the career girls want me.

I walk up to the row they are on and stare at them. I don't ask what's up. I already know. They clearly want to utilize my talents. It's just a matter of deciding whether or not I want to allow them to or not.

"We want you in our all girl alliance." says Ashylin bitterly, and you can tell she does not in fact want me in the all girl alliance.

"I mean ok? What about the boys though?"

"Don't worry about that." says Star. "We got that covered." she notices the boy from 4 looking up at her from the row all the boys were sitting on. She waves to him and smiles and he blows her a kiss.

"He's a fuckboy." says Kitana as she stares at him. "I'm going to mess with him."

"Can we get back to this alliance thing?" I ask

"Right, so basically there is us five, and we are looking for one more. We need one more. We all have a vote, so I guess keep your eyes and ears open."

"Who is our main target during the bloodbath?" I ask

"The boy from 2." says Kitana coldly.

We sit down and watch as the next games to play are about to start. They are showing us what happened in Stella's games. The girl from District 6.

She starts out exactly how we all see her. She looks like a simple girl. I mean she's pretty don't get me wrong, but none the less a simple girl.

She goes through the games though, and holy wow she's a manipulative little bitch.

"I like her." says Kate quietly to the others who all agree.

We watch as Stella makes her way all the way to the final three. We've watched this Radiance bitch the whole games kill everyone, so we were thoroughly annoyed to see that is who killed Stella. Stella fell resulting in a terrible case of amnesia allowing the stupid bitch from 1 to stab her in the neck.

"Fuck Radiance." says Kitana a little too loudly.

"We should all just kill Radiance." says Star equally as loud.

Stella turns around and smiles as she gets up and walks over to us.

"Indeed. Fuck Radiance." says Stella as she sits down next to us.

"You're really good. Like I know you were going to die, but it drives me crazy that you lost to her!" says Star

"What are you going to do? We all have to accept the fact that we died to someone." says Stella "So I'm assuming this is an alliance of some sort? One that I very much want in on."

"Well I'm glad to hear that." says Kitana with a smile.

"Welcome to the Boob Squad." says Ashylin

"We are not being called the Boob Squad." says Star

"I don't know. I kind of like it." says Kate laughing.

"We can discuss names later." says Kitana

The Representative for the training center walks into the room again. "Up next we have the games of America Maxtino."

 **America Maxtino-District 12 Female Tribute**

This is it. My chance to take a stand. My chance to stick it to the man. I will not go down without a fight.

I stand up in my chair as I watch the Rep walk out of the room. All the tributes are looking at me, and I take in a deep breath, and begin to sing the song of our four fathers.

"Oh say can you see?

By the dawn's early light.

What so proudly we hail'd,

at the twilight's last gleaming"

Two guards from the Capitol run into the training room we are watching the games grab me on my arms and are taking me out of the room, but I won't be shaken.

"And the rockets red glare,

the bombs bursting in air.

Gave thro' to the night,

that our flag was still there!"

I feel a blunt force to my head and everything becomes a blur.

I wake up strapped to a chair, and two people with mask on sit in front of me.

"Hello America. We have some questions for you."

"God bless America. Down with Panem."

"America this is a serious offence you're doing. If it wasn't for your popularity in the polls we might have staged a little accident for you by now." says the masked man.

"God bless America. Down with Panem. Panem stinks."

"America that isn't very-"

"Panem stinks like poo. As do the mask men that defend it."

The guard slaps me in the face. I look at him in a fit of anger. I'm pissed off now. Really pissed. I spit in his face and take a deep breath at the top of my lungs, I shout.

"FUCK PANEM AND IT'S STUPID ASS RULES. FUCK THE PRESIDENT. FUCK YOU. FUCK THE GAMES. FUCK THIS HORRIBLE EXISTENCE THAT NO ONE DOES ANYTHING ABOUT."

That's the last thing I remember doing before I woke up in my hotel room for the games.

 **Star Fire- District 4 Female Tribute**

We walk out of the training room after the last games were shown. No one has seen the girl from 12 since the people dragged her out of the room. I'm a bit worried for her, but at the same time this is the Hunger Games.

"So what's the plan for tomorrow?" ask Stella "We have training right?"

"We make the big announcements at the games." says Kitana "I don't want them knowing until they need too. If they ask what we were talking about say it was about our period and we were needing a tampon."

"That'll shut them up quick." says Stella with a smile.

We separate and begin our descent to the elevator. Aiden catches up with me as I get in the District 4 elevator.

"Hey gorgeous. What were you ladies talking about up there."

I look at him and roll my eyes.

"Look. I'm not gorgeous to you. My name is Star. I don't want to sleep with you, I don't want to flirt with you, half the time I don't even want to see you." I say. He just stares at me with this doopy grin.

"We were talking about girl stuff." I say

"Such as?" ask Aiden

"Periods. I'm on my period."

"That explains your outburst." says Aiden as if he's the mastermind of all things menstrual cycle.

"Yeah, that's it. Can't just be you're an obnoxious pig." I say

We ride the rest of the way in silence. When we arrive on the floor we see Wave and Seychelle waiting for us at the kitchen table with food already laid out.

"Oh thank God." says Aiden as he sits down at the table. "I was starving."

We sit down and eat some seafood. It's weird thinking that I haven't had this stuff for over 50 years, and yet I'm still sick of it.

"So did you see anyone that you wanted to align with?" ask Wave

"Yes, careers all the way." says Aiden

They're totally oblivious as to what is coming to them.

"What about you Star?" ask Seychelle

"Careers. Totally the careers." I lie

"Well you have a busy day tomorrow. Rest up and be prepared to scare people." says Wave

"All Aiden will have to do is look at them. Shouldn't be that hard." I say with a smile.

I finish eating and walk to my room. I undress and get into my pajamas. Finally after a long day I'm able to climb into bed and rest. I'm excited. Training is tomorrow. That only puts me one step closer to my victory.

I climb into bed when someone knocks on my door. I tell them to come in and it is an avox with a letter. I open it up, and it's from the District 3 girl.

 _Star,_

 _Meet me on the roof in five minutes._

 _-Kate_

I lean back into my pillow and let out a groan. After about 30 seconds of just laying still I get up and throw a rob on and head towards the elevator.

"Where are you going?" ask Wave as I press the button.

"I need to get some air." I say

I ride up to the roof, and by the time I get there Kate is already sitting on the edge looking out at the ceiling.

"What's up?" I say

She doesn't jump. Just continues to stare at the city.

"You know how there is an alliance?" she ask

"Obviously. I'm one of the people that started it."

"I want to be in it, but at the same time I don't trust anyone in that circle...except for you."

My eyebrows raise. This took a different turn than expected.

"I want us to have each others back in the games. Don't make it obvious that we are in it for the long haul, I don't want to alert Kitana. I just would feel better knowing that I have someone I trust on my side."

She plays with poison, and seeing how I almost died last games if it wasn't for that idiot from 1 that drank her own poison...I could use this to my advantage.

"Ok. Yeah. Cool." I say

"Really?" she says turning around smiling.

"Really. We are going to kick some major ass." I say smiling back.

We part ways after small talk for a bit and I go back down to my floor. I walk through the living room and back to my room. I throw the robe on the floor, and I'm asleep right as my head hits the pillow.

 **Well there you have it. Your first 6 tribute POV.**

 **Who was your favorite?**

 **What do you think of the all girls alliance?**

 **Who is your favorite tribute thus far?**

 **Keep it classy,**

 **Caleb**


	19. Training Day 1

**Hello again ladies and gentleman. So excited to be writing the first training day. If you haven't seen the one-shot for Chanel yet, you should go check it out and let me know what you think. :) Say hello to our next 5 tributes.**

 **If you're wondering how I'm picking the tributes, go and look at the poll results on my page!**

 **Aiden Ross-District 4 Male Tribute**

I stand in the weightlifting section with Dean and Fernando as we dead lift some weights. We look around and notice the girls are all separated. It's kind of weird, considering they were all best friends yesterday.

"I think something is up with the girls." I say as I put down the weight and stare at Dean and Fernando.

"I think you're just paranoid man." says Dean, "What's the worst that can happen?"

"They get a 6 girl alliance and take us out." I say looking at him like he's an idiot.

"Maybe you're right, but if you are what does that leave us to do?" ask Fernando for a 27 year old, he's actually an idiot.

"Well first I see if my theory is correct." I say as I walk over to Kitana

I brush up against her arm as I try and look like it was an accident. She looks over as she is about to throw a knife, and then looks back at the target and hurls the dagger. Hitting the target straight in the bullseye.

"What do you want Fuckboy?" she ask

"Nice to see you too babe." I say with a wink

"I'm not your babe." says Kitana, "Are you just going to stare all day, or do you actually have something to say?" she fires off another knife hitting the bullseye straight in the middle again.

"I was just wondering what you and your girls were talking about yesterday?" I ask harmlessly.

She rolls her eyes, and waits for the instructor to reset the board, once she does she fires her last dagger without even looking as she turns back to me.

"Kate had her period, and we were asking around for a tampon." says Kitana

Woah, red flag. Girls didn't get their story together. Star had told me that she was on her visit from Mother Nature.

"Oh, okay. I was just checking. You know. Making sure my girls are taken care of." I say

"Yeah, I'm sure." says Kitana as she walks over to the poison section of the training ground where Kate is learning about all the poisons that could potentially be in the arena.

Note to self, stay away from the District 3 girl.

I walk back over to the boys that are still lifting weights and give them eyes.

"Men, I have come to the conclusion there is most definitely a girls alliance."

"How so?" ask Dean skeptically

"Because I just caught the ringleader in a lie, what it is isn't important. We need to fight fire with fire."

"You mean make a boy's alliance?" ask Dean

"Yes Dean, that's what he means." says Fernando.

"Judging by the games that we watched there is a few people I already want." I say

I see the District 6 male as he using the trident to spear at some dummies. He looks competent with it, and I can use competent as I'm planning with these idiots.

"Hey 6!" I call

Both the girl and the boy turn around, and then I motion for the boy to come here.

"What's up?" he ask

"What's your name again?"

"Alex. Yours?"

"I'm Aiden. That's Dean and that is Fernando." I say pointing at the two already in the alliance.

"Well now that we know each other…" says Alex confused as to why he is here.

"I'll lay it out for you simple." I say, "The girls have an all girl alliance, they are determined to make it a ladies Victor this year. We can't let that happen. We want you in the alliance." I say

He looks surprised, but at the same time happy that he was approached. He looks like he's about to say yes, when the District 6 girl comes up behind him and stares us down.

"Alex, what's up man? I thought we were training."

Alex looks at her and then me, he gives me a questioning look.

"Why don't you ask your district partner about her plans?"

"What are you talking about?" she replies defensively.

"Your all girl alliance."

She looks caught off guard for less than a second, before reconstructing her face. If you weren't watching closely you wouldn't have seen anything. This girl is good, and definitely going to give Kitana and Star a run for their money.

"Tell me is it hard having all that air in your head, or at this point does it come natural?" she ask

"I'm just pointing out the facts beautiful." I say "Maybe next time you should perfect your story before separating."

She huffs and walks away angrily, and I know that I have cracked one of the biggest turnarounds in the game.

"I'm in." says Alex.

 **Kate Figgens- District 3 Female**

"Fuckboy, Fratty, and Peddy are onto us." says Stella as she sits down next to us. "They roped in Alex."

"So there's only four of them." I say "There is 6 of us."

"But my district partner counts as two of them." says Kitana "He's strong as hell."

We stare across the room, and look at the 27 year old that is lifting 450 pounds of dead weight.

"Maybe he'll drop it on his head." says Stella hopefully.

I look down to what I was doing. I have so much to figure out. I know I'm on the bottom of this totem pole, and I need to have my ducks in a row if I plan to actually win this time.

"Kate, can you do anything else other than blow darts and poison?" ask Kitana

"I mean, I probably can. Just never wanted to."

"I'm just saying that blow darts aren't exactly bloodbath friendly." says Kitana "I want to make sure my girls are taken care of."

"Maybe it's because you have a big lesbian crush on us!" says Star as she sits down with a smile.

"What is with you and old movie quotes?" ask Stella

"If we can't respect the classics what can we respect?" ask Star dramatically, "And besides, why are all of us together at the same station? I thought we were trying to be discreet."

"Aiden is onto us." I say

"Please, that boy couldn't be onto anything." says Star staring at her District partner from across the room.

"Well he is. He confronted me about it. He's roping in boys right now."

We look over as I see him talking to the District 10 boy. Man Aiden is getting a lot of the built boys to help him out.

"Guys, I'm getting a little nervous." I say

Star and Kitana look at me and laugh, "Kate, they have no idea what they're doing. The only competent one is Aiden, and maybe that's who our first target should be." says Kitana

"Wait, I thought the first target was Fernando?" says Star confused

"Having second doubts sweetheart?" says Kitana in a baby voice.

"No. I mean, I just...he's a piece of home."

"Well so is Fernando for me, but here is the thing, only one of you is getting out alive. If that." says Kitana

She's right, as much as Taro is sweet and innocent he will have to die for me to live.

"I just think our first target should be the brawn of the operation. Taking out the brain first is never fun." says Star

"I second that. Let's have some fun with this." says Stella.

"Fine. Target is still Fernando." says Kitana bitterly. You can tell she's not used to being told no.

"And I'll stick with my blow darts and poison." I say with a smile.

"Whatever, don't come to me when you're being overpowered by one of those idiots." says Kitana as she gets up and storms off.

"Don't worry about her. She just is not used to not being in charge." says Star

"Well who is in charge?" says Stella staring confused

"I really don't think anyone. However, if I had to pick it would probably be you Kate. You seem to be the most level headed."

I know she meant that as a compliment, but I can't help but kind of take it as a risk. The leader is always the one that gets killed early on because they're the strongest will. Maybe this alliance is ill suited. Maybe I should convince Star to branch out on our own.

"Actually," says Stella "I agree. I make the choice that Kate is the leader of this alliance."

"I'll second it!" says Star smiling

Well. I better be watching my back.

 **Fawn Sathern- District 11 Female**

Do these stupid ass bitches really think we don't know what's going on. All this walking around all secretive and stuff. Man, this isn't a reality competition it's a fucking killing game. You don't need friends to lay someone out.

District 2 walks straight up to me after she storms away from her little group and stares me up and down.

"What are you looking at?" she ask angrily

"Ha, bitch I know you aren't talking to me."

"Is there another broke ass District 11 girl here?" she says looking around, "No? Just checking."

"You tryna step up to the plate, and I don't think you're ready for it." I say warning her.

"You don't scare me. You're a nobody."

I grab two staffs off the rack and throw her one.

"Let's go bitch."

She stares at me amused, but when she sees I'm serious she braces herself for the fight. She starts by swinging the first swing. I side step it, and swing my staff towards her head. She is able to duck and then shoves her staff into my stomach.

I fall over unable to breathe, and the trainer walks over and reminds us that we can't fight each other until the arena.

"Just wait until I can bring a knife into the back of you neck." says Kitana as she walks away happy.

I stare at her in disgust. "Bitch, you ain't shit. Your sister is the prettier twin!" I call out

She freezes as she slowly turns around to face me.

"What in the fucking world did you just say to me?" she ask clearly livid

"YOUR. SISTER. IS. THE. PRETTIER. TWIN." I say smiling at her.

At this point the whole training room is around us and staring at us wanting to see what's going to happen. A trainer comes over to try and calm Kitana down before she goes apeshit, but she grabs him by the collar of his shirt, and slams his head into the rack.

"I will end you." says Kitana

"That's alright Ana. I think you're just throwing a tantrum." I say trying to get under her skin.

She runs at me and starts to chase me around the training room. Everyone is watching as I outrun this girl and she can't even catch me. She picks up a bow from the bow and arrow section on our way through there and hurls it at my legs. I fall to the ground hard, and then she gets on top of me and starts punching me.

She gets a good 5 punches in before someone is able to get her off. When they finally do I get up and try to walk it off, but fall over on the way to do so. She stares at me triumphantly and trainers drag her away into another room.

"Next time bitch it's a knife in your neck!" she screams before the doors close.

"Note to self, don't piss Kitana off." says Ashylin staring at me amazed at the damage she did in five punches.

"Aca-Awkward." says Star as she walks away and heads to the room where Kitana is to see if she's ok.

 **AJ Rowan- District 7 Female**

I walk over to the girl that just got the shit beat out of her by the District 2 girl. She looks bad. Two black eyes and a really bad swollen lip. It looks like her nose is bleeding, but it might just be a fat lip bleeding.

"You alright?" I ask

"What the fuck do you care?" ask the girl from 11

"Listen hard ass, you don't need to be a bitch. I was just making sure you're ok."

She looks at me sympathetically, "Sorry. I'm not used to people checking in on me. I'm old school panem. It's weird being here with all these preppy bitches."

"Well I won't pretend that I know what that is like. Considering I'm very new school."

"It's just hard being from as far back as I am. They lost my tapes for the games, and now nobody wants to ally with me because they don't know what I can do."

"I'm in the same boat." I say angrily. "Did you see what I lost too?"

She cracks a smile as she stares at me. "Yes. That girl is awful."

"What's worse is she's a fucking celebrity now. Everyone likes her. It makes me want to cut my own throat"

"Well. If you're looking for an ally, I could always use one. I'm clearly in the market." says District 11 looking hopeful with her words.

"Sounds like a plan." I say sticking out my hand, "AJ." I say

"Fawn." she says taking my hand and shaking it.

"Now that we have that settled I think it's important to decide on a target." says Fawn as she pulls her hand away and medic comes to look at her injuries.

"I think the obvious target would be Kitana." I say

"I think too obvious. I think we should take out the outer districts first. Let the careers take each other out. They obviously have this whole girl vs. boy thing going. Why should we stop it?" says Fawn with a smile.

"Then who is our target?"

"I say my district partner." says Fawn

Well that's a surprise. Normally it's an unspoken rule that you don't kill your district partner. Then again she wasn't around when the etiquette started to form for the games. I can probably use that to my advantage as well.

"If you think that's best." I say with thumbs up.

She looks pleased with herself, like she just set up some master plan to end all master plans, and then the medical advises her to come with him.

Watch out career bitches, The Firecrackers are coming for you.

 **Taro Aka-District 3 Male**

I heard so many bad words today it's honestly made me frustrated. Why can't these tributes know how to talk with greater words than bad ones? Has grammar fallen that much? Has intellect disappeared.

I must say that watching that fight was all together terrifying, yet at the same time exhilarating. I sit down on the lunch table that is next to the electronic section of the games. It's supposed to be a high tech games this year. Maybe I have a chance.

I begin to stare off into space, when I start having an awesome day dream,

* * *

" _Quick Abbey come on! We got to save the Princess from the evil dragon Jareth!"_

 _Abbey and I run down the hallway of the castle as we continue to dodge obstacles, and cut down the scary skeleton monsters that are guarding the way to the Dragon's kingdom._

 _We kill the last skeleton monster when the dragon comes out and stares us dead in the face._

" _You dare mess with me Knight Taro and Maiden Abigail?"_

" _We can take her! Let's go Abbey!"_

 _We start the battle. The dragon starts by spitting fire at us as we dodge consecutively thrown fireballs. Abigail tosses me my sword, and finally I see an opening to take out one of the dragon's toes. I slam the end of the sword down onto the dragon's foot._

 _She lets out a mighty scream. Ready to pounce, she starts to fly and in between her flight I see the beautiful princess behind her locked up in a cage._

" _Help me Knight Taro! Help me!"_

" _I'm coming Princess Ashylin!" I scream as I try and make my way through the target zone of the dragon._

 _The dragon begins to shoot a ring of fire around me, before it can close up around me Abbey pushes me into the the open space and tells me to run!_

" _Abbey! I won't leave you!"_

" _Taro you saved me once! Now it's my turn to save you."  
_

 _I vow to Abigail that I would get her out of there, and then made a dash for the Princess. I opened the cage, and Ashylin looked as beautiful as ever._

" _Oh Taro. I don't know what I'd do without you!" she screams as she embraces me._

" _Woah, listen. It's not like that." I say as I push her off of me. "I'm merely doing my job mam."_

 _As if on cue the dragon comes down and swoops me into it's clasp. I stab it in the foot, and when it drops me I start to climb up the tail and manage to stab it in the eye._

 _When the dragon fell and died, so did it's fire! Ashylin and Abbey are both saved! Thanks to me! Wonder Taro!_

* * *

"Haha! Abbey isn't that grea-"

Then I remember that Abbey died last games I was in. She's not alive anymore. Zero, zilch, dead. No more.

I stare off into space. Not day dreaming this time...just thinking. Thinking of a fallen friend

 **Well there you have it! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I had a lot of fun writing it!**

 **Alliances**

 **Boob Squad- Ashylin/Kitana/Kate/Star/Stella/Calico**

 **Frat Boys- Dean/Fernando/Aiden/Alex/Aaron**

 **Firecrackers- Aj/Fawn**

 **Fave POV?**

 **Fave Alliance?**

 **Do you like the boys vs. girls thing?**

 **Any alliances surprise you?**

 **Who would you like to see more of?**


	20. Training Day 2

**I'm here to promise my friends, the submitters, that every tribute will get at least one POV before entering the games. We have three chapters to fit 13 tributes in. Let's do this.**

 **Also, just a thank you to everyone reviewing. I honestly never imagined I would get this much reviews off this story, let alone 145 before I even posted chapter 20. You guys are awesome, and great motivation.**

 **Dean Worthing- District 1 Male**

Ashylin and I are at the breakfast table eating the last bit of food. It's been awkward between us since yesterday. She doesn't really talk to me now because of the whole "Gender Games" thing that everyone is talking about now.

"So the eggs were good." I say just trying to make conversation

"Don't Dean." she says as she wipes her mouth and begins to get up from the table.

I chase her into the kitchen and corner her in between the sink and the wall. She tries to get out, but when she sees I'm not moving she rolls her eyes and looks at me.

"What?" she says

"We can't be going against each other like this Ash."

"Don't call me that. Yes we can. Get out of my way." she says as she forcefully pushes me aside and gets out of the kitchen.

"If you really believed that you wouldn't be so hurt right now." I call after her

She stops in the middle of the living room. Frozen, not knowing what to do here.

"I just wish it was a normal year. I wish that there wasn't a girl alliance, there wasn't a guy alliance, that everything just made sense again. This is the Hunger Games. Not a high school fundraising committee and I feel like people are treating it like it's nothing." she says still facing the opposite way.

"Ashylin then do something about it. Let's leave our alliance. Let's be our own team. You can't tell me that against the two of us they would win. One of us is bound to win."

"Dean.. it can't be that way." she says turning to me

"Ash yes it can." he says

"Do you not remember I slit my District partner's throat in my original games? No remorse. No second thought. Just a quick flick of my wrist and I was in the final 2. What makes you think I won't do that to you?" she says angrily mixed with emotions

"Because this."

I walk over and wrap my hands around her waist as I pull her in for a kiss. She was surprised at first, after a minute though it was basically a full on make out in the middle of the room. I can't remember the last time I felt this way. Stomach churning, butterflies in my stomach. I really liked this girl, I just didn't know how much until now.

"Ah-hem." we hear from the doorway to the hallway

We break away instantaneously and meet the eyes of Alexa as she is staring at us surprised.

"I'm not interrupting something?" she ask clearly knowing she interrupted something.

"No, uh. We were just going to the training room." says Ashylin embarrassed

"Look, I won't tell you what to do," says Alexa, "but in game relationships not only make you a target, but skew your judgement."

"It's not a relationship." says Ashylin staring at me, "It was just a make out."

Ouch. Well that hurts.

I watch as she strolls over to the elevator and presses the button. She gets in when it arrives and presses the button to the training center as she looks into nothing coldly.

"That wasn't just a make out was it?" ask Alexa once the elevator doors close.

"It wasn't until you came in." I say walking towards the elevator and pressing the button for myself to go down to the training center.

 **Stella Tracks- District 6 Female**

"Ashylin are you ok?" I ask for the third time since she has gotten here.

"Why do you keep asking that?" she says as she swings her glaive for one final injury to the dummy she has already torn to pieces.

"You look like shit." I say

She turns to me looking shocked. "Is that really what you want to tell someone who knows how to kill you in 16 different ways with this weapon alone?" she ask

"You know what I mean."

She drops the glaive and looks down. She starts kicking her feet against the floor. I hear her mumble something, but I could not understand it.

"What did you say?" I ask confused, "You're going to have to speak up."

She rolls her eyes as she strolls over to the wall and sits down and puts her head on her knees.

"Ash, you're scaring me."

"Why do we have to have these relationships in the games?! Why can't it just be simple. Get in there and kill everyone, and then everything would be normal." she says as she puts her head in her knees again, trying to hide the fact that she's tearing up.

"He kissed you. Didn't he?" I ask

She lets out a small squeak from tears starting to come down, and I know I hit my mark.

"Was it genuine? Or do you think he was exploiting you?"

"It was genuine." she says in between deep breaths, "And I think I like him. How am I supposed to play this against him?"

This is why you don't bring little girls to a woman's fight. I lift her head up and staring at me, and then without any warning, I lean my hand back and slap the hell out of her.

She looks at me in a mix of anger, and shock, and not knowing what the hell just happened.

"Snap the fuck out of it. This is the Hunger Games, with or without this alliance you were playing against him. Time to put on your big girl panties and act like a woman. This is your second chance. Don't blow it on some..some Frat Boy."

She straightens up as she sees that I'm right. She wipes her eyes and extends her hands so I can help her up.

"Now that we have that settled we are holding a secret vote to see who will be the leader of our little girl gang. We have a lot of people voting for Kate. Well. 2 of us."

She looks at me with confusion yet again, I guess she is realizing she's more out of the loop than she thought.

"Yeah, I vote for Kate too." she says as she looks at me.

Before I know it however, her leg is sweeping through both of mine, and I'm on the floor.

"If you ever slap me again, It'll be a knife next time. How's that for Hunger Games?" she ask as she walks away.

Note to self, don't slap Ashylin. Bitch is an unstable emotional wreck.

 **Calvary Warsaw-District 10 Female**

These games have too many cliques for me. There is so many people just giving away their feelings. Giving away their thoughts. Do they not realize that they are going to be killing each other in a matter of days?

I twirl the sickle around in my right hand as I get ready for the practice I'm about to have on this dummy. How easy it has to be not knowing anyone. Not caring for anyone. Almost an envious life little dummy. Almost.

I swing my sickle down, and if this were a person I'd have landed in the spot in between their neck and their chest.

"Impressive." I hear as I turn around to see the District 5 girl staring at me.

I turn back around and continue swinging my sickle. I don't talk to her, and maybe if I ignore her she will go away.

"I've been watching you." she says

"Excuse me?" I say surprised as I turn around

"You're a loner. You haven't even talked to your District partner in here. Probably haven't talked to him in you guy's apartment either."

"You don't know what you're talking about." I say as I go back to swinging the sickle. I better practice with throwing knives before today is over too.

"You know you might not believe this, but an alliance could serve you really well this time around."

I stop swinging as I remember Emmy. She was one of my allies in the arena last time...she was a good friend to.

"I can't ally with anyone." I say bluntly

"Look around Calvary." says the girl from District 5.

I begin to see the people for what they are for the first time, people. I see the all girls alliance that is 6 strong. I see the all boys alliance that is 5 strong. The two rebellious looking girls are one, and then you see the two from District 1 going back and forth with their googoo eyes.

"You need me." she says

"How do I know it's you who doesn't need me?" I ask

"We need each other." she corrects herself.

I didn't want an ally. They only lead to hurt, and they lead to conflicting emotions of what I'm trying to do. Which is survive. I can't only worry about me, when I'm stuck worrying about someone else that I've grown to care about because they might die as well.

"Fine." I say, "At the final 10 we split though, no if, and, or but about it."

"Deal." she says extending her hand. "My name is Solaria."

"My name is Calvary, but you already knew that."

She smiles, "So I'm not good with weapon stuff per say. I'm not awful, but my skills are definitely more than a little rusty. Is there anyway you can help me? I can show you some medical stuff."

"Why not?" I say handing her the sickle in my hand.

I show her how to swing, and after a few bad swings she starts to get the hang of it. Not a pro by any means, but up against a kid like her district partner? Solid kill.

"Awesome!" she says, "let me show you something!"

She takes the sickle and digs a long cut into her hands. I stare at her wide eyed and take the sickle from her.

"Are you crazy?!"

"Just enough." she says with a smile as she walks over to the plants and survival section.

She starts to mix a whole bunch of herbs and berries together that will be found in the arena. When she has a paste like substance in the bowl she begins to lather it on the cut that she just caused on her hand.

We sit there awkwardly for 5 minutes, I'm actually convinced this girl is suicidal when she removes her paste like creation to reveal a light scratch on her hand.

"How the hell did you do that?"

"See. Alliance" she says smiling as she begins to show me the berries and plants that she mixed together.

Maybe an alliance isn't the worst thing after all.

 **Fernando Beck- District 2 Male**

"Dude, could you be anymore obvious?" I ask Dean as I catch him yet again looking at Ashylin from across the room. "Please tell me you're playing her."

"I wish it were that simple." was all he was able to say

Unbelievable. I can't believe I was brought back into the Hunger Games with a bunch of kids. At least last time it was a bunch of people who missed out on their chance to volunteer and they were all older than 18. This time it's lucky if you meet someone that's 18.

"Dude, you're about to go into the arena and kill her. You can't have feelings for her."

"Who said I'm going to kill her?"

I had this idea last night. I wanted to test the loyalty of all the people in the alliance. So I decided that we would kill our District partners so that we don't have anymore ties other than to each other. I haven't brought it up to Aiden yet, but I think he'll be on board with it.

"We need to kill off our district partners during the blood bath." I say

"You're crazy if you think I'm doing that." says Dean

"Then you show where your loyalty lies." I say

"What's going on fellas?" says Aiden and Alex as they walk over "We noticed it getting a little heated in this part of the arena."

"He wants us to kill off our District partners!" says Dean

"It's the only way to ensure absolute loyalty to the alliance." I say

"You can't actually expect us to do that." says Alex staring at me like I'm a monster.

"Yes. I can. I do. If you want to be in an alliance with me, I expect to see some loyalty in return for my own."

"Ok, look. Let me think about it, and get back to you." says Aiden as he and Alex walk away

"See?" I say looking at Dean when they leave. "He gets it."

 **Alex Rivers- District 6 Male**

"Aiden you can't actually be considering this can you?"

"Of course I'm not. I wouldn't kill Star unless it was absolutely needed. He's getting to big for his pants though. We need to take him out."

"How? He's a giant! There is no way he's going down without a fight."

"That's why we don't give him a chance to have one." says Aiden

He begins to walk towards the exit of the room, and I follow him. Curious as to what happens next. He walks by Kitana and loud enough for her and Star to hear says, "Wait five minutes, and then meet us out there."

We walk out of the training room and sit on the fountain that is in the lobby of the lavish training building that they have here in the Capitol. I remember the one I would walk by in 4 when I was younger. When my Dad got the transfer everything changed. No more career district. When I was reaped, and I wasn't trained, that's when everything kind of went to hell.

"What do you want?" ask Kitana as her and Star walk out of the training room.

"We need your help with something?" ask Aiden

"With what?" ask Star

"We want to take out Fernando." 

Kitana begins to laugh. Hard. I don't think I've ever seen someone laugh that hard.

"Is Peddy trying to take power away from you little Fuckboy?"

"No he wants to kill you." says Aiden

She stops laughing and stares at Aiden and myself curiously.

"Why take him out then?" ask Star

Kitana gives her a dirty look, "I was only asking what you were thinking." says Star

"How could I deny this country of this beautiful girl?" ask Aiden as he gets closer to Kitana and strokes her face with the back of his hand.

She knees him in the groin and he falls down instantly. "To close Fuckboy." she said.

She looks at Star, and Star looks at Aiden and me. Then she nods.

"Fine. We'll help. After him though, the treaty is off." says Kitana.

Star and her walk into the training room again, and I lean down to help Aiden up.

"Why did you lie? You made it sound like Kitana was the only target." I say confused.

"Kitana wouldn't help unless it was for Kitana." says Aiden. "You gotta know how to play the game 6. Now if you excuse me." he says as he hobbles over to the bathroom.

 **There you have it folks. Day 2 is officially complete. I'll have private sessions/scores next, then the interview, and then holy crap we are at the bloodbath in two chapters.**

 **Who was your favorite POV?**

 **What do you think of the "Star-Crossed lovers of District 1"?**

 **Is Fernando taking it to far? Is he a bloodbath? Predictions people!**

 **Who do you think is going deep into the games? (curious to see.) *Ansley don't spoil anything.***

 **Keep it classy,**

 **Caleb**


	21. Private Sessions Part 1

**Well I'm lame and don't have any plans today. So here are the Private Sessions. I think I'll have the game maker's POV for most of it, and then intermingle between tributes that are going to get a small POV due to the nature of the chapter. If your tribute gets a small POV it does NOT indicate I'm killing them off. Just thought I'd point it out.**

 **Part 1 of 2**

 **Also, super important poll up.**

 **Malcome Holland- Head GameMaker of All-Stars**

Not every GamesMaker can get away with big twist. Not every GameMaker can make a good games. It takes a special kind of GameMaker, a ruthless person. A person that is going to get the job done, and not give a flying fuck about who is going to get hurt. My name is Malcome Holland.

I wasn't always bitter, I wasn't always ruthless, or bloodthirsty. I was innocent. I was a "Precious Heart". Then that bitch Calliope took over, and my family had an "accident." My great grandmother was the assistant to Rachel Callogwey during the Lego Land year. I obviously wasn't born yet. Nor my parents.

When the Victors disappeared every person that was on the team for that games was marked as a traitor, and their families marked as tainted. Meaning we would be disposed of. If my family hadn't gone into hiding, I would not be here right now.

We switched our last name, we switched our culture and our heritage, we changed every aspect of our lives, all so that bitch could come into power. I remember when I stumbled across the papers. I couldn't believe my eyes. I wasn't a Holland, but in fact a Mason. We used to learn about the traitors in school when I was a kid. I didn't think anything of it, until I found out that I come from them.

Following in my ancestor's footsteps I joined a rebellion, and helping the very girls that marked me with treason. The minute that stupid ignorant President is out of power the better.

"Sir the tributes are waiting in the arena area."

'Coming Helen."

I'm interested to see the tributes and what they can do. We have a plan see. The tribute that outlast the rest will become one of the key members in our rebellion. Not like the stupid MockingJay in the 74th year of Panem. We aren't putting all of our eggs in one basket. This will go down regardless, however I expect the star power that comes from a new Victor to be able to sway the masses.

I walk into the upper corner of the room where a team of GameMakers normally sit. We won't be having a team decide the average of a tribute. It will go on my vote, and my vote alone.

"Please send in Ms. Harrison." I say to Helen as she stands at the door waiting.

"Right away sir."

Ashylin walks into the arena like gym with a confident stride as she walks straight to the middle of the room and stops to stare at me in my balcony.

"Hello Sir. Thank you for taking the time to evaluate me."

"Good morning Ms. Harrison. What will you be showing me today?"

"I'll be showing you my weaponry and skills with a glaive, and also show you my aptitude for survival knowledge."

Well that's new. The careers normally ignore the survival portions of the training due to them getting sponsors from start to finish of the games.

She glides over to the glaives that we have on the shelf. She begins to demonstrate her superiority with the weapon through a dummy that has the unfortunate job of being sliced up piece by piece. She continues with explaining why she cut where she cut, and explained the effect that it will have on the blood flow in the body. She then walks over to the survival station and answers a bunch of questions on plants, and then makes a fire with only 2 sticks.

"Thank you Ms. Harrison I've seen enough." I say as she is starting to walk back towards the glaives. She bows and then proceeds to leave the room.

"Helen, Mr. Worthing next please."

Dean walks in just as confident as his district partner he looks up with a goofy smile and waves.

"Good morning sir. I'll be showing you what I can do with a chain-scythe."

He walks over to the lone weapon on the wall and begins with a few practice swings. He becomes more and more graceful with it as the time surpasses, and after awhile it almost becomes a dance. A crazy one wrong move and you can cut your arm off dance, but a dance at that. He successful beheads two practice dummies, and then throws the weapon down on the floor.

"If you'll excuse me. I have a very special young lady waiting for me." he says with a wink as he walks out.

Love in the games. Not a favorable combination.

"Up next is Ms. Striker."

Kitana walks in and doesn't even bother looking at me.

"Let's just get this over with, slap a 10 on my paper and move on." she says as she picks up a 6 knives and throws them at 6 different targets at once. Each having outstanding accuracy, only one not hitting the bullseye directly.

"Ms. Striker may I ask what the rush is?"

"I just have more important things to worry about than a score I know I'm going to get."

"Maybe you can show me a little bit more?"

She rolls her eyes as if this is a chore and continues throwing knives. Almost like billiards, she would call the shot and where the knife would land, and sure enough each time it did.

"Thank you Ms. Striker for entertaining me. I hope the score satisfies you."

She just nods and walks out of the room. This bitch.

"Next is Mr. Beck."

Fernando walks into the room with a cocky air around him. It wasn't confident, or something to be admired, more like something that someone should watch out for.

"Mr. Beck." I say as he takes his starting point in the middle of the room.

"Mr. Holland." says Fernando looking at me,

"I expect quite a show from you Mr. Holland. You have a good 10 years on all of the tributes."

He nods as he first walks over to the weight lifting section in the arena. The avox begins to put more weights on his dumbbell, and when it gets to 450 and I think he's going to actually lift it he tells the avox to add more. When it gets to 510 is when he lies down and begins to lift the bar. He does 10 lifts before he stops, and that in itself was impressive.

He then walks over to the swords and ask for a partner to spar with. The trainer for the swords comes out and begins to spar with him. Fernando has the trainer pinned in 30 seconds. It was an impressive feat again.

"Thank you Mr. Beck."

"No, thank you Sir." he says as he walks out.

"Ms. Figgens if you would Helen."

Kate walks in with her flaming red hair tied in a pony tail. She walks to the middle and slates for me before she walks over to the blow darts. She picks up a gun and 4 darts as she walks towards the berries and plants section.

"Ms. Figgens, was it you who requested 3 of our deadliest mutts from the past 300 years to come out?"

"Yes. It was." she says as she begins to mix the berries and plants together to form a concoction.

When the ingredients were mixed she dipped the darts in the berry substance, and then signaled for the first mutt to come out. It was a wolf, and tiger hybrid that killed 13 out of the 24 tributes that year. It couldn't climb so the girl from D7 won that year.

It comes running out fast and ready, and before I could even blink Kate had the blow dart locked and loaded. When the mutt got close to her she sent the dart flying, and the mutt went down on impact. It was still breathing which leads me to believe it wasn't poison.

"Ms. Figgens what was that?"

"Paralysis formula." she says with a smile. She shows me the different types of formulas she knows how to make, and how deadly they are with the right ingredients.

"Thank you Ms. Figgens. Can you send in Mr. Aka on your way out?"

She nods as she strolls over to the door and closes it.

Taro comes in looking confused, like he's really not quite sure what's going on.

"Hello. I'm Taro Aka!" He says as he goes to the center of the room.

"I know who you are Mr. Aka." I say as I stare down at my clip board to fill out his form.

"Wait. Really? That's so cool!" he says

"What will you be showing me today?" I ask

"Well I have a really nice hair, so if you'd like to see that."

I roll my eyes. "No. Mr. Aka, your skill." I say annoyed.

He slaps his head like that was the most obvious thing in the world and he just forgot. He walks over to the sword section and begins to swing the swords. He isn't the best with technique, but he isn't a hopeless cause. Going against a tribute that isn't very good should be easy for him, and if he was lucky a career would probably underestimate him.

He then walks over to the explosives area and begins to construct a mini bomb. He puts a piece together and then runs out of the room, I'm not worried because I have a forcefield around me, the little bomb explodes with big results. He obviously wasn't trying to tear up the room, however the bow and arrow sections are no more.

"Thank you Mr. Aka, I've seen enough." I tell him.

Ms. Fire walks in without an invitation she just saw Mr. Aka leave and then walked in.

"Hello. My name is Star." she said brightly

"I know who you are." I say with a smile. Everyone knew who Star was.

"I'll be showing skills with a tomahawk and battle ax today." she says as she strolled over to the tomahawk section

She picks one up, and begins to weigh it in her hand. She smiles as she holds it, and then without any further warning she fires it from about 30 feet away. It hits right outside the bullseye. Her eyes widen.

"I can do better." she says as she throws another one, that one hitting the bullseye. She seems satisfied with her performance and walks towards the battle ax. She starts swinging at dummies, and then sets the simulations onto attack mode. They begin to attack and she begins to slam the ax into the simulation causing me to be really impressed with how many she can take on. When she's done with that, she walks back over to the Tomahawks, but I dismiss her.

She smiles and begins her walk out.

Like his partner, Mr. Ross didn't wait for me to call him in. He ran into the middle of the room, waved at me, and then ran towards the obstacle course. He shattered his previous record of 90 seconds with one of 87 seconds, then climbed the rock wall. He started throwing spears after that. Even though he did this the first time, dare I say that he's gotten better?

"Mr. Ross you're good. Thank you. Can you send Ms. Atom in to me?"

 **Solaria Atom-District 5 Female**

I sit in the lobby of the training rooms and wait for my turn to go get evaluated. The boy from 4 just went in, indicating that I'm next.

"Do you know what you're going to show him?" ask Adair sounding a little nervous

"I mean, sort of. I kind of just decided to wing it." I say

"Atom, it's your turn." says the boy from 4 as he walks out. He jogs to the elevator and makes his way back up to his room.

I walk into the huge training arena that I've spent so much time in the last few days.

"Hello, Ms. Atom." says the GameMaker as he sits on his balcony looking down on me.

"Hello." I say back

"I expect to see some interesting things from you."

"Then don't freak out." I say

He looks at me confused as I stroll over to the knife section of the arena, and cut a huge chunk of my hand.

"Ms. Atom!" says the GameMaker appalled.

"You said you wouldn't freak out." I say with an eye roll as I wrap the wound in my outer layer shirt.

I then walk over to the berries and plants section, and as I'm mixing them I explain each quality of the different plants, and berries.

"Added together can make a mean substance for healing." I say with a smile as I unwrap my wound and lather the substance on my hand.

"How long will it take?" he ask curious.

"About 2 minutes." I say

I remove the berries and plants excess from my hand and hold it up to him when 2 minutes were up. He stares at me amazed as it only has lightly scarred.

"Very impressive Mr. Atom."

I then walk over to the sickle section, not as strong as my medical expertise, but definitely not awful.

"Thank you Ms. Atom." he says and I leave the room.

 **Adair Outridge-District 5 Male**

Solaria walks out and I perk up upon seeing her.

"How'd it go!?" I ask smiling

"I'm not sure yet."

"Oh right, sorry. I should've realized."

She rolls her eyes. "Dude, stop being sorry. You're fine."

She walks back towards the elevator and goes up to the District 5 floor.

"Great she hates me." I mumble to myself as I get up and head into the room that the head GameMaker is in.

The first thing I notice other than the man on the balcony is the bows and arrows are absolutely demolished.

"Uh.." I say pointing to the section

"Oh, that was an explosive." says the man "Is bow and arrows your thing? I can have some sent up."

"No. No. I'm sorry to mislead you." I walk over to the poison section and begin to dabble in all of the poisons that are before me.

I start pouring them into viles and mixing them. It makes me feel sort of like a mad scientist.

"Can you send something that's easily disposable out here?" I ask the GameMaker

An Avox walks out of the back room looking scared and sad. I look back at the GameMaker that looks at me. This is definitely a test.

"I...I can't kill that person." I say

"Why not?" ask the GameMaker "You're about to go into an arena of children who wouldn't hesitate to kill you. Why be so sparing on this person's, or I'm sorry. Slave's life?"

"Why don't you come down here and drink it then?" I say snarky and then immediately regret it.

"Mr. Outridge give the avox the poison." he says angrily.

"No. I'm sorry. I really am. I can't" I say as I throw the vile down and walk out of the room.

"Lick it up." is all I hear as I close the door behind me.

"I'm sorry.." I whisper to the avox, even though I know they can't hear me anymore.

 **Malcome Holland- Head GameMaker**

"Hello Ms. Tracks."

She just smiles up at me.

"What will you be showing me today?"

"I'll be showing you knives." says Stella as she begins to walk towards them and throwing them. They mostly hit the target. Just not in the dead zone.

"Ms. Tracks, are you sure this is what you want to show me?"

"Look," she begins to say. "the Hunger Games is not just a brawn takes all competition. It's very much around 65% social. We all know I would have won my games if I hadn't fallen last time. I think knowing how to move around in an alliance is much more important that being able to stab people. You can't take on five girls at once and live. You just can't."

I look at her surprised. She absolutely has a point. It's not just a physical game.

"What makes you think you hold what it takes?" I ask

"I played last time with a training score of 4, and made the top 3. I think I can win this time. In fact. Give me a low score. Let me prove you wrong."

"Deal." I say.

She walks out of the room, and Mr. Rivers comes in.

"Alex what will you be showing me today."

"I'll be using a trident."

"Last time you used a spear Mr. Rivers." I say noting

"Do you think I'm dumb enough to use a spear when Aiden Ross is in the games?"

"Fair enough." I say

He walks over to the tridents and he seems pretty competent with it. Not awful, and some technique is off. Definitely will do well with it though. I make note to put it into the arena.

"Thanks Mr. Rivers."

He walks out and I break for lunch. It's been a long day already, and now that most of the outliers that do well are gone it can only get worse from here. My phone goes off and I look down to see a text message from Brandon Meadows.

 _Have you seen any potentials?_

 _-BM_

I click reply and let him know that I have seen a few. This year definitely brought some contenders.

 _Good, meet later secret place._

 _-BM_

I reply with of course, and then head back out of the arena towards the buffet cart in the back of the office.

 **Well that was the first round of private sessions. It's been a pretty chill thing I liked them a lot.**

 **Who was your fave tribute in this?**

 **Opinions on Malcome being a rebel?**

 **This story doesn't end after the games, that's why voting is important.**

 **What do you think the meeting is about?**

 **Scores**

 **Ashylin Harrison-10**

 **Dean Worthing-9**

 **Kitana MF Striker-10 (I also have no clue why I keep putting MF. Sorry Haley lol)**

 **Fernando Beck-11**

 **Kate Figgens-7**

 **Taro Aka-5**

 **Star Fire-10**

 **Aiden Ross-11**

 **Solaria Atom-6**

 **Adair Outridge-4**

 **Stella Tracks-4**

 **Alex Rivers-6**


	22. Private Sessions Part 2

**Sorry for the late update. I didn't want to wait this long, but at the same time I have way to little time on my hands. So, here we go.**

 **Also, there are 6 tributes who have gotten no votes placed against them in the bloodbath poll. Those tributes are free from the bloodbath. Message me if you'd like to know.**

 **Malcome Holland- Head GameMaker**

Coming back from lunch was probably the saddest thing I've ever done. Like the saddest. Watching the outer districts is going to be depressing. I don't know how many times I can write death next to predicted placement. At least with the careers it's a toss up as to whom could win. Then again, a lot of these careers were defeated by outer districts last time.

"Are we going to start or are you just going to stare at me all day?" ask the girl from District 7.

"Sorry, yes. Ms Rowan I was lost in thought. Please go ahead and show me your skills."

"Well then," she says shaking her hair as she making it poof out more than it already was. "I think we will just skip the part where I go to the knife throwing and fail at that, and skip to the part where I then walk over to the battle ax and magically obtain that skill due to my district."

She strolls over to the battle ax and stares at me with a wide grin. She picks one up, and weighs it in her hand. She twirls it, and really gets a feel for it.

The dummy is standing a good 20 feet away from her. She lifts her arms back, and hauls the ax towards the dummy. She misses by about a foot. She looks at my shocked and then picks up another. She throws it in the same style, missing it again. She tries for a third time and finally hits the foot.

"Ms. Rowan I think I've seen enough, and I must say than I was expecting much more by the amount of hype you put on yourself."

She looks at me in disgust, and then flips me off. "Fuck you too then." she says as she strolls out of the training room and slams the door.

It's going to be a long day…

 **Alan Swanson- District 7 Male**

I sit and watch as AJ goes into the training arena, and then watch as she comes out 5 minutes earlier in a heat of rage.

"That bullshit GameMaker doesn't know what he's talking about!" she says angrily as she sits down and throws her arms up in the air.

"What happened?" I ask trying not to sound too uninterested. Even though I really am.

"I missed the ax, and all of the sudden I'm a deadbeat tribute."

"Why would you go to the ax? You haven't practiced with that at all?" I ask confused

"We're from District 7, it should be like magically programmed in our brains or something."

I look at this girl like she is an absolute idiot. What the hell does that even mean?

"Mr. Swanson, the GameMaker will see you now." says the pretty redhead that has appeared every time a new tribute is supposed to come in.

I walk into the training room and shutter remembering the last time I was in here. How I almost killed that Peacekeeper. The 25th games were such a twisted year. Having to be voted into the Hunger Games is awful.

"Mr. Swanson, am I going to just look at you for the next bit of time, or are you actually going to do something?"

"Oh, right. Yes sir, um I need a combative dummy."

The man sitting in the balcony rolls his eyes and sends the robotic human into to fight me. I pick up and ax and hear an audible scoff from the GameMaker. I'll show him. I'm not a deadbeat. I'm not.

The robot attacks and the first thing I do is slam my ax into it's arm. It makes a injured noise, and steps back and reevaluates its moves. The technology it uses is responsive, and it learns your fighting style, and adjust. The trick is changing your fighting style.

This time it comes up more stealth like. Watching it's back and preparing for the worst. I am able to surprise it however when I take the ax and slam it into it's stomach. It screams again and steps back and this time runs at me clearly deciding that agility is the key to beating me. I turn around and swing the ax into it's head causing it to "die."

"Thank you Mr. Swanson. I've seen enough." says the GameMaker.

I walk out of the room and see AJ is still sitting there waiting to see my reaction to the training session.

"How did it go?" she ask me

"I did pretty good." I say trying not to sound too conceited. She strolls over to the elevator and presses the button. I think I heard her mumble something like whatever.

 **Malcome Holland- Head GameMaker**

"Ms. Shinning I expect some sort of prank to come out of today yes?"

"Malcome I don't know what you're implying." she says with an innocent face as she stares up at me from the floor.

"You've been doing pranks every step of the way young lady. How you've managed to do them, I'll never know." I say

"Malcome. You just really need to relax. You want to know what helps me relax?"

"What Ms. Shinnings."

"Pie!" she says as a pie falls from the ceiling and hits me in the head.

"How in the hell?"

"I managed to sneak in when you were on lunch. You're welcome you scamp you." she says with a wink.

She then walks over to the camouflage station and begins to blend in with the wall. She paints and lathers herself to the point where she is completely covered by the paint. She walks over to the wall and closes her eyes and mouth, and I cannot see her anymore.

"Very impressive Ms. Shinnings." I say still wiping the whipped cream off of my head.

"This time I'm not playing around." she says very determinedly "I plan on surviving, and manipulating, and lying my way straight to the top."

"So be it." I say

She then walks over to the spears and slams it into the stomach, repeatedly. Something is different about her...more deadly.

"Thank you Ms. Shinnings."

She walks out of the room, but not before dropping a pie on my head again.

 **Artemis Knight- District 8 Male**

"Hey Calico!" I say sounding enthusiastic "How'd it go?"

"I think it went a lot better than last time. I think I really perfected the camo thing. Good luck Arty!" she says as she walks away.

I walk into the training arena and see the balcony in the room. The man is sitting with a towel as he scrubs his head.

"Having a hard day?" I ask staring at him

"Your district partner saw to it." says the GameMaker matter-of-factly

"Well I'm going to show you some stuff I can do with a fan."

"Excuse me?..." says the GameMaker

"A fan." I say as I walk over to the Avox and ask for a fan.

"The one I've used in training please."

She hands me the fan and a moving target comes out from behind the wall. It's in the shape of a giant dog and it's running straight at me. Teeth gnashing, voice growling. It jumped towards me and tried to bite at me. I sidestepped and slashed at the nose and it yelps as it steps back and tries to pounce again.

I take it and throw it at the beast and it slashes into it's eyes making it blind. I then manage to run around it and climb on top of it making it easy to stab it through the head when I closed the fan.

"Very unique Mr. Knight." says the GameMaker as I walk out

"Thank you." I say with a smile as I walk out.

 **Malcome Holland- Head GameMaker**

"Ms. Chops."

"Also, Mr. Chops." she says as she stares back at me.

"Right, Mr. and Ms. Chops."

"George likes swords, and I like knives, and also spears and I don't know what to do." she says looking at me.

"I think you should do what Heather wants. As Heather was the one who was reaped."

She holds up her right hand and looks scared.

"Heather." she says in a deep voice. "I'm in control. You will go to the swords, be a good girl and let me take over."

"Promise I can come back?" she says looking skeptical at her hands.

"Yes." says the hand in an annoyed voice.

She begins to scream as she falls to the floor in pain, and I jump up telling her that she needs to calm down.

"Heather isn't here anymore Mr. Holland. Nice to meet you, I'm George."

Heather, or George, whoever the hell walks over to the swords and begins to destroy the dummies ferociously with an intensity I've only seen in select careers. The desire to kill is not only in this girl, but the desire to torture is. You can see it from the way she cuts. Not kill spots, but enough to make them weak and not feel strong in a fight.

"Thank you Ms. Chops."

"Mr." says Heather

"Right Mr."

She falls back to the floor and begins to scream again. An avox runs up to help her and in no time she is staring at the avox with the same doopy smile on her face that she once had.

"Hello." she says

"Thank you Ms. Chops. That is enough."

I couldn't wait to get that freaky ass kid out of here.

 **Dimi Kowel- District 9 Male**

"Don't touch me." I say as Heather comes out and tries to give me a hug.

"Dimi, we are friends!" says Heather hurt as she tries to hug me again.

"No Heather. We are not." I say as I run into the training room slamming the door in her face.

"Hello Mr. Kowel"

"Hi." I say walking in

"What is your skill?" ask the GameMaker

"My skill is my mind."

He looks at me perplexed.

"I know how to remove myself from any situation. I can make myself virtually invisible and ultimately productive."

"Mr. Kowel I don't know what you think. The Hunger Games is mostly mental yes, but a huge part is survival. You say your mind is your skill? Prove it." he says pointing towards the test that proves the competency of knowledge of plants and animals in the arena.

I walk over to the test and begin. The first question I get right, the second question correct, and the third I got incorrect. I automatically failed however because had I used that plant for anything in the arena I would have died it said.

"Mr. Kowel. I'm frankly not impressed." says the GameMaker

"Well. I apologize. Doesn't change the fact I'll win these games."

"Very well. I'll see you in the arena then."

 **Malcome Holland- Head GameMaker**

Ignorant prick. That kid thought that he had this all figured out. Couldn't even pass the damn plant test.

"My name is Calvary Warsaw." says the District 10 female as she stares up at me.

"Yes I'm aware of who you are." I say

"Cool then I'll just start."

She strolls over to the sickles and begins to swing at the dummies. She continues to cut and cut and began to slice. She was incredible with the sickle. She didn't mess around the girl has some serious skill.

"Ms. Warsaw, do you think you can win the games?"

"I placed second last time." she says nonchalantly, "Why not?"

"It's very rare for a District 10 tribute to win the games. Odds are very much against you."

"I'm sorry is there a problem?" she ask

"Not at all just pointing out some facts."

"Fuck your facts. I'm going to win. Win and not feel any remorse for killing these people."

"There is the fire I was looking for Ms. Warsaw. You may go."

She flips me off as she walks off.

 **Aaron Iris- District 10 Male**

I walk into the training room after Calvary slammed into me. That was just really rude.

"Hello. My name is Aaron."

"Yes Mr. Iris, it's hard to forget you. Most tributes don't die in such a violent way. That says something for the Hunger Games."

"Yes, well. Don't expect that of me this time." I say

"Wouldn't dream of it." he says in my opinion a little too sarcastically.

I walk over to the staffs and begin to play around with it. Swinging it and smacking some dummies with it. I press a button and the end of the staff lets out a spear, it protrudes the from the end and I slam it into the dummy and flip it over on it's head.

"What of a moving target then?" ask the GameMaker

He releases a mutt and it comes running out with a vengeance. It's a zombie type mutt that can run fast. It screams and roars as it's grey skin stretches over where it's mouth should be, and it's running at me and I begin to try and attack. It manages to scratch me, and I start to feel a mess as I feel my blood stop flowing in my body.

I can't breathe, and my skin is changing to grey. I look around and the zombie has left the arena, and a scientist is running around and injecting me with multiple needles.

"Thank you Mr. Iris. I've seen enough." Is the last thing I hear before leaving the training room.

 **Malcome Holland- Head GameMaker**

"Ms. Sathen I've been looking forward to meeting you." I say staring at her excitedly

"You're creepy af old man." she says staring at me.

"What are you going to show me?" I ask

"Well I got my ass beat by that District 2 bitch, and I refuse to let that happen again. So I'm going to hand to hand combat up on some trainer."

"Very well."

Our biggest trainer walks into the room. He is built and ready for a fight anytime.

"Man, I ain't scared of this punk ass bitch."

"We'll see little girl." says the trainer.

They circle each other and begin to to move slowly into each other. The man makes the first move and lunges towards her. Fawn uses his weight to his advantage and slams him down to the ground. She steps on his knee, and I hear a crunching sound. He yells in pain and grabs his hair in the back of his head and begins to slam it up and down until he is out cold.

The nurses come in and she's wiping the sweat from her brow.. She continues to do this with several other trainers. She has a black eye, but she took on too many people to let that count against her. I feel I've weighed her skills as accurately as they will get.

"Thank you Ms. Sathen," I say

"I'd like to see that District 2 bimbo bitch do that like I just did."

"She probably can being trained and all." I say from the balcony

"Fuck you and your grey head grandpa looking self." she says as she walks out.

 **Jay Dallas- District 11 Male**

Kind of done with today. I've waited a long time to go into the room.

"Mr. Dallas it's your turn."

I walk into the room and walk to the middle of the room. He is sitting in the middle of the balcony staring down and being rather intimidating if I do say so myself.

"Mr. Dallas what is your skill?"

I walk over to the knives and begin to throw them. Over and over again I begin to throw them in an attempt to hit the target.

I throw around 9 knives and only 3 of them hit. It's not even a bullseye when I hit them.

"Mr. Dallas I will not lie to you when I say that I have no patience for this today."

He stares off and begins writing and flipping the form.

"Just give me another chance...I can do it. I believe it." I say

"Well, you've had 9. That is it Mr. Dallas."

I walk out of the room feeling shamed and broken.

 **Malcome Holland- Head GameMaker**

"Ms. Maxtino I understand you to be a bit of a rebel." I say as she sits cross legged before me as a she stares up into the balcony

"Fuck you Malcome. God bless America."

"Ms. Maxtino if you aren't going to do anything I suggest you really do something, otherwise you're doing nothing more than wasting my time."

"Fuck you Malcome. God bless America."

"Do you say that as a homage to the previous country? Or to yourself."

"Fuck you Malcome. God bless America. Not Maxtino."

"Ms. Maxtino you're dismissed."

She walks out of the room singing the national anthem.

 **Saunders Whaus- District 12 Male Tribute**

"I'm scared of nobody!" I roar as I walk into the training room!

"Really? Is that so?" says the GameMaker

He presses a button and out runs three mutts that are used to make your worst fear comes a reality. I feel it as all of the lights begin to shut off in the room, the walls begin to enclose, and I see fire starting all around me.

I scream as the room is getting smaller and smaller, and the fire begins to lick at my arms. I scream in pain as the burns begin to go through to the bone.

I'm burning I feel it. I see it. The fire is spreading to my clothes, and the flames erupt onto my whole body. It ropes itself onto my chest and begins to crawl up my face. When the pain reaches my face it's unbearable and I'm begging to die. Begging it to stop.

"Please! Please kill me now!"

"That will be all Mr. Whaus."

I come too and everything is back to normal. I'm not in the arena, and I'm not in a fire. I'm fine. Perfectly fine.

 **Marissa Vixon- Rebel/Victor of the 224th Games**

"This better be good old crusty because I've had a long day of shopping and really want to put my feet up." says a blonde bimbo as she walks into the room.

"Oh my gosh. She's worse than you." I say looking at Rachel

"I'm sorry who are you McButch?" says the bimbo staring back.

Addison and Rachel begins to laugh.

"I don't see why you're laughing. What are you two supposed to be? Your hair is the color of Pepto, which is what I think I'll call you.." she says to Addison, "And your eyes are too far away from each other. I'll call you Quasi. Like Quasimoto."

"Brandon, who is this bitch?" says Rachel standing up at one point.

"I'm the face of this rebellion." says the blonde. "My name is Chanel Lourd. I'd say nice to meet you, but it's not."

"I'm sorry, but your butt must be shoved so far up your ass that all the shit coming out of your mouth must be clogging your senses." says Rachel. "I'm Rachel Callowgwey, and this is Marissa Vixon, and Addison Low. The real faces of this rebellion."

"If you two are done having a dick measuring contest some of us have work to do after this." says Malcome Holland the Head GameMaker this year.

"Right, what even is this meeting about." says Chanel as she strolls over to the chair and sits down crossing her legs.

"All of us." he says indicating to all of the Victors in the room. "Have the unfortunate task of backing the person we see best suited to be the Victor. It sucks, but we need to do all that is possible to make sure we see the person that is best to help overthrow Calliope wins this game."

"Wait, so we're just sending 23 other tributes to certain death?" Addison cries in shock

"That's what we're doing anyways Princess." says the District 2 mentor. I think her name is Ariel-Lynn

"Yes, but they all have an equal chance of making it out alive!" says Addison mad

"Oh please, unless you're hella smart like me, there is no equal chance. The careers dominate this games." says Chanel

"You won the games?" I say surprised

"No shit." she says

"Well if we are going by who we think is the most suited my votes on this one." says the District 4 male

"No, it's totally this tribute, plus you'll have support of everyone in the districts with this one." says Chanel pointing

"No, it's clearly this one. They're leading in the polls." says Malcome

"You know what, we will do this simple." says Brandon. "Write their name on a piece of paper, and I'll tally the votes."

"Oh my gosh! It's like my favorite TV show!" screams Chanel

"Kill me now." says Rachel

"Shut the fuck up Quasi." says Chanel

We write the tribute that we think best to help us in the rebellion, and place it in Brandon's hat.

"I'll tally the votes." says Brandon

 **I'd like to say that just because the Victors know who they want, I have no idea who I want don't freak out. With the bloodbath a literal chapter away, we will need to clear up some things.**

 **there are some submitters that only have sent in one review. That's not likely that your tribute will survive.**

 **I try not to be a dick, but at the same time I don't like non-active story participants.**

 **Also, me and my friend Ansley (CreativeAJL) are writing a collab together. This story takes top priority with me, but you should check it out. It's on my page. It's called the 3rd Hunger Games: Prisoners of War**

 **Scores**

 **Aj Rowan- 4**

 **Alan Swanson-6**

 **Calico Shinning-8**

 **Artemis Knight-7**

 **Heather and George Chops-9**

 **Dimi Kowel-3**

 **Calvary Warsaw-9**

 **Aaron Iris-4**

 **Fawn Sathen-6**

 **Jay Dallas-3**

 **America Maxtino-1**

 **Saunder Whaus-2**

 **Any scores surprise you?**

 **Favorite POV?**

 **Most liked tribute this chapter?**

 **Most hated?**

 **Keep it classy,**

 **Caleb**


	23. Bloodbath

**Holy crap we are at the bloodbath. This story has been a whirl wind of fun, and it's introduced characters that I've loved, and characters that I've always wanted to write for. I've watched most of these characters being brought to life, and for a lot of them it broke my heart when they died. Some I was like whatever...jk :)**

 **If I kill your tribute it's honestly nothing towards you at all. Like you're a swell person. I'm going mostly by poll votes, and the poll honestly surprised me.**

 **Star Fire- District 4 Female**

Seychelle and I have been sitting in the launch room for a long time. I've been anxious, not that I'm scared. I'm just ready for this new chapter. This is my chance. This is my chance to live. My chance to redeem myself from me dying to Fenton all those years ago.

"Star how are you feeling?" ask Seychelle

"I'm doing ok. It's not something that I was anticipating. This feeling of readiness."

"Then I'm sure you'll do great." says Seychelle

"Tributes please go to your launching tubes." says a voice that comes over the loud speaker.

"Thank you for all your help that you've given me." I say as I step into the tube.

"Don't thank me just yet." says Seychelle

"Wait what?" I say confused

"Just, I'll see you when you're out kid."

The tube closes and I stare at my mentor as she provides me a weak smile and I rise up onto the arena. This is it. In about 5 seconds I'll be staring at 23 other tributes, and they're no longer my friends. They're my enemies.

The tube reaches the top, and instead of seeing 23 other tributes I see my old bedroom in District 4. I almost instinctively walk off the plate in an attempt to go look at the pictures of my family, and Ellie and Coral.

"Tributes feel free to step off the plate." says the voice of Head GameMaker Malcome Holland. "Look around the lives you've left behind. Instead of the normal 60 seconds, we'll give you 120. Good luck."

I race off the plate and look at the pictures. I touch their faces as I stare at my friends, and my family. A single tear falls down my eye.

"Is this some kind of joke?" I ask as I look at the count down. 98 seconds left.

I look around the room. They wouldn't place us here if it wasn't for something big. On the bed is an envelope with my name written on the flap. I cross to the envelope and open it up. Inside is some sort of riddle or poem thing.

 _You want to reach the Victor's seat?_

 _A secret item is what you need._

 _When you leave this room it disappears,_

 _but throughout the maze it'll reappear._

 _The item lies in a chest of three,_

 _inside the room when you were home free._

 _No need to fret you will reunite._

 _But if you die, a sad sad fate,_

 _any tribute can steal your crate._

 _Aim for the end, that final 2 is what you crave._

 _Welcome to a game for the All-Stars to play._

What is this? I look at the clock and now I have 83 seconds until it's time to go to the blood bath, all of the sudden my closet door opens, and I see Aiden standing next to me in my room.

"What the hell?" I ask staring at him

"I was going to pack some clothes in my pack to keep things...uhm. Fresh."

"Too much information Ross." I say not wanting to think of anything having to do with him and fresh.

"If we're connected though...I wonder."

He strolls over to the TV that sits on the dresser across from my bed. This is the first time that I'm able to actually take in the details of my room. They got it perfect. Everything that I had down to the textbooks lying open on my desk, to the seashell dream catcher hanging on my wall.

"Woah, check this out."

I look at the TV screen. Holy crap, when we change the channel we are able to see the different tributes rooms.

"This is creepy af." I say staring at the different tributes in the room. I take notice that all of them have an envelope just like mine.

"So you got the riddle too?" Aiden ask looking back at me.

"Yes." I say "Is the plan still in tact to get Fernando?"

"Yes."

Cool, so we take out the biggest competition in the games. After that it should be a walk in the park.

 **Fernando Beck- District 2 Male**

Why are Aiden and Star in the room together on my screen? Aren't we supposed to be against each other?

"Peddy?" I hear coming from my closet area

"Bitchy?" I respond back with

She opens up the closet door and Kitana strolls into the room.

"Why are the District 4 tributes together? I thought we were against each other?" I say

"Peddy am I supposed to read their minds?" She says bluntly

"Ok whatever." I say

I flip on the tv and the first thing I see is Ashylin and Dean making out in Ashylin's room.

"What the hell?!" ask Kitana as she suddenly becomes fully attentive to the tv.

"Last minute don't want to be virgin jitters probably." I say.

"I'm keeping my eye on that. That's sketchy as fuck." she says angrily

20 seconds until it's time for the blood bath. I plan on taking Kitana out early. Girl knows what she is doing, and she plays a hard game.

"Go back into your own room." I say looking at her angrily.

"Why? Not enough room for me in your bachelor pad?" she says indicating around the room. "I thought you were coming for me?"

"Get the hell out."

She closes the door as she walks out.

"Tributes please proceed to the cornucopia."

I walk down the cornucopia as the tributes continue to run towards the cornucopia.

 **Fawn Sathen- District 11 Female**

I sprint down the hallway that leads to the cornucopia. If I'm the first one there then I'm one of the first that can get out hopefully. When I arrive at the huge circle I'm relieved to see AJ and I are the only ones there.

"Grab two packs and get the hell out of here." she says as we scramble to the good stuff towards the middle.

"Hey! Outliers!" We turn and see the boy from District 1 running into the clearing, but if we run now we can get out.

We look for a way out and notice that there are four different ways out of the arena. We don't know what each path leads too, but any choice is better than the one that happens if we just sit around.

We choose to take the second path as we run down it. We hear the boy from 1 try and throw a spear towards us nearly hitting AJ in the upper right part of her arm. She scoops up the spear and keep running however.

We run until we can't run anymore and stop in what looks like another clearing. In this clearing is a giant ass castle. If we wanted to keep moving there is two different exits we can take. The tall dark walls of the maze stretch higher than most buildings in district 11. We could be running into nothing good if we aren't lucky.

"Let's climb to the top of the castle and see what we can see." I say as I gesture for AJ to follow.

We begin in the castle as it is decorated in the richest of all the decor I've ever seen. There's stuff in here I can't even imagine imagining. It's like some rich bitch threw up her fancy dinner all over this joint.

"Wow." says AJ

"Don't get distracted. We got here first. It's time to set our traps up."

 **Calico Shinnings- District 8**

I make it to the clearing at the same time as Star, Ashylin, Kate, and Kitana.

"Where is Stella?" ask Kate as she is looking around for our ally.

"I don't know where Stella is, but I see Fernando right there." says Kitana scooping up a knife kit. As a warm up she hurls one at the boy from District 12 who just happened to walk into the clearing. It hit him straight in the head. The first blood of this games.

I look around for a spear and see Kate already frantically mixing various berries that she sees fit for a poison battle between someone. Ashylin has already found the glaive, and the boys are one by one getting their slow asses in here.

"Aiden let's go!" yells Fernando, who is completely oblivious that Kitana is sneaking up behind him.

When she gets super close he turns around and slams his giant hand into her chest. She falls down and she can't breathe. He's knocked the wind out of her.

Aiden runs over to him, acting like he wanted to finish him off, and when he got close enough tried to spear Fernando himself.

Fernando noticed and grabbed the spear as Aiden lunged pulling him forward with it. Aiden screams as Fernando punches him in the gut. He runs out of the clearing in entrance number 1 and steals the spear. After Fernando runs through the clearing the walls close on the maze.

"What the fuck?!" says Stella as she appears behind us.

"Nice of you to actually show up." says Star staring at her as she stabs the girl from 12 who tried to sneak up on Ashylin in our confusion with the arena. "Get your head in the game Harrison." she adds after she wipes the dead girl's blood off on Ashylin's shirt.

"The blood you could be wearing right now." says Star as she runs towards Kitana to make sure she's ok.

 **Dimi Kowel- District 9 Male**

I stand in the hallway of my clearing right before you reach the cornucopia. The careers are having a moment, and all I really have to do is wait it out until it's time to go.

I stand there silent when the boy from 10 comes running into my clearing.

"Hey there little man." he says with a smile. "I hope you had fun waiting this out." he says as he inches closer to me with a staff in his hand.

Without any warning the walls begin to close in on me. I start to scream as the boy from District 10 uses his staff to block the walls from closing on him. He climbs under and waves back to me as he sneaks out of the closing walls, taking his staff with him.

Well Dimi, I guess you weren't as smart as you thought were.

 **Solaria Atom- District 5 Female**

I see the boy from 10 as he waves goodbye tauntingly to the little boy from 9. Everything inside me boils, and even though I know I should run...seeing someone act that way towards another life just makes me angry. Really angry.

I grab one of the sickles that Calvary was able to sneak while the careers are checking on their two ring leaders. I stroll over to the boy from 10 and tap him on the shoulder. He turns around, completely off guard thinking that I'm one of his allies. I slam my sickle straight into his face as that shocked look on his face will forever be there.

"Solaria it's time to go. Now!" says Calvary as she sees the girl from District 2 getting up. I know that means trouble so we book it out of there, and head down the third pathway in the arena. When we enter into that section, that gateway that allows you in closes behind us.

"Well that's either really helpful, or really shitty." says Calvary as we stare at the giant wall separating us and the Giant Career pack this year.

"Right now, I'd definitely say it's a help."

 **Jay Dallas- District 11 Male**

I run out into the clearing right as the girl from 2 and the boy from 4 are getting up. Great just my luck. They notice me, and then I notice the boy from 5 as he is frantically grabbing stuff and shoving it in a pack.

Maybe if I can prove myself to them they'd let me stay with them. I run up to the boy from 5 and slam his head down onto the ground. He screams in pain as I grab a knife that is aimlessly laying on the floor and shove it into his throat. He looks at me hurt, and a few tears are rolling out of his eyes.

"Well isn't this just beautiful." says Kitana as she twirls a knife in between her fingers.

"Sure is indeed." says Dean with a smile on his face.

"Guys all of us shouldn't be surrounding him like this." says Ashylin as she sees my face staring.

"Fine." says Kitana as she flicks her wrist, and the last thing I see is a silver knife being hurled at me.

 **Kitana MF Striker- District 2 Female**

"WE HAD ONE FUCKING TARGET." I scream as I pull my knife out of the boy from 11 and kick him in anger.

"Kitana calm down. There is still…" says Star counting "10 of us left in the alliance."

"Well 9." says Aiden as he stares at the boy from 10 laying next to the wall.

"So is this treaty still on is the question? Because if it is we need to get supplies, and we need to set up camp, and then we need to hunt for that stupid District 2 male."

"He can't take all 9 of us down at once." says Kate, "I say that we stick together." she says looking at Aiden

"Who died and made you leader?" I ask upset

"Well we all kind of voted…" says Stella as she looks down at her feet

"You bitches did what?!" I ask infuriated

"If you 6 are done having a pissing contest, I think 1 has a point." says Alex as he stares at Ashylin.

"Careful 6 don't want to look at her to long. Lover boy might get jealous and take you the fuck out." I say

"What the hell are you talking about?!" ask Ashylin defensively

"It means I saw you and Dean bumping uglies in his room." I say

"We were not having sex!" says Dean "We were making out. Huge Difference."

"Dean can you learn when to shut the fuck up?!" ask Ashylin

"Look. I don't care who is doing who, who is kissing who, we aren't in real life right now. We are in a game. Shut up and grab shit." says Kate in an authoritative tone.

I make a mental note to stab that bitch the first moment I get as I walk around and pick up supplies.

 **AJ Rowan- District 7 Female**

"It's beautiful up here." says Fawn as we stare out into the arena.

We discovered that the arena is in four sections. Section number 1, which if we are seeing correctly the boy from 2 is at, looks like the only water source in the arena as a meadow and a stream.

Section number 2 which is a giant ass castle, also where we are, is inhabited by what looks like us. Looks like the only real shelter in the games.

Section 3 is a giant ass open field of just grass, and a lone tree. It looks like the boy from 3 is staying there, and it also looks like the boy from 7 is there. I wonder if they're in an alliance.

Section 4 is a ship on land. Which kind of looks cool, and it looks like the boy from 8 is currently inhabiting there.

The rest of the arena is filled with giant grey walls that turn left and right, and look to have a bunch of surprises along the way, you can also see a bunch of bedroom doors that everyone will be looking for scattered throughout the maze.

"We're lucky to have found this place. I think we're really the only ones that know what's going on." says Fawn excitedly

"Yes girls. You are lucky."

We both jump as we turn and are staring at the girl from 9.

"What do you want you crazy ass bitch?" says Fawn

"I'm a man. My name is George, and I'm a villain. Every villain needs their henchmen."

"As the fuck if!" says Fawn laughing as she stares at the girl from District 9 like it's the stupidest thing she's ever heard.

The girl falls to her knees and starts to scream and I back up so hard I almost fall off the castle's roof.

"Girls help me!" says the girl from 9. "George took over, and I don't think he's going to let me bac- AHHHHH!" she screams

"Much better." she says after she collects herself. "Now girls. You can either be in an alliance with me, and we can be the final 3. Or you can die. Here and now." she says in a deeper voice than normal.

I look at Fawn who nods and she stares at me and nods. Clearly freaked out.

"Fine." I say answering for the both of us.

"Very well. This is our plan." she says with a sinister smile.

 **Taro Aka- District 3 Male**

I sit in the tree with Alan as we watch all the surrounding entrances and exits of the space we are in. We legitimately ran into each other when we were running from the cornucopia, and instead of wanting to fight we decided to stick together.

"I wonder how many people died." says Alan nervous as he stares at the maze entrances.

"Probably 8. That seems logical due to that being the average for most Hunger Games blood baths."

"Well if you say so kid."

BOOM

BOOM

BOOM

BOOM

BOOM

BOOM

We wait for two more, and they don't come.

"Well I guess you were wrong kid."

I shrug my shoulders. Happens to the best of us.

 **Artemis Knight- District 8 Male**

I reached the abandoned ship, and it looks like I'm the only one here. I want to go inside the ship, but there is something holding me back.

I tiptoe to the edge of the door and peer inside. There is light shining through it, and you can see something that looks like a door if you were to continue down the lobby of the ship. I wonder if that's my door.

I run towards the door, not wanting to get eaten by a mutt or something that could be hiding on the ship. When I get to the door, it has the boy from District 10's name on it. I walk inside and close the door, and a parachute flies out of the closet with a sponsor gift. I open it up and look into it to find a note.

 _A dead tribute's room you did find,_

 _the item they needed is yours to find._

 _The chest you seek is over on the dresser,_

 _and enjoy a night of pure rest as you sleep in the dead's rester._

That was the cheesiest line I think I've ever read.

I walk over to the chest, and look around his plain white room. I guess when they die they take out all of their belongings.

Inside the chest is a fire starting kit, and a vile of a pink liquid with another note attached.

 _Don't want to be curb stomped again. Thought this would help. Makes your head an impenetrable target._

 _-Jessi_

Cool. I'll keep that in mind. I shove the potion in my pocket and walk over to the door and lock it. I cross the room over to the big queen sized bed, and crawl into it. This will be a nice first night of the games.

 **Well there we go. The bloodbath. I hope you enjoyed it. If I killed you off it's nothing personal. Poll results man.**

 **Eulogies**

 **24\. Saunders Whaus-** **Saunders was submitted as a bloodbath, I didn't have a lot of inspiration for him, and he kind of got annoying to write in the training session. So he was the first to die. Sorry buddy. Thanks for the bloodbath Draphy!**

 **23\. America Maxtino-** **She was such a popular tribute and I had no idea why. I tried so hard to make her unlikeable and every time I did you people loved her more. Like what the heck?! Lol she was fun, but she was also submitted as a bloodbath. Figured you'd rather see America gone than some of yours anyways. :)**

 **22\. Dimi Kowel-** **I actually really liked him, but he was so unpopular in the polls there was no way to keep him. So I'm sorry that I killed him. I hope he finds peace. He was supposed to be my Rue, but he was just a know it all smarty pants. RIP**

 **21\. Aaron Iris-** **Bro, I'm really sorry. His poll votes were tied for first with who people wanted to see die. I couldn't ignore that...I'm sorry man. Hopefully you don't hate me.**

 **20\. Adair Outridge-** **I have no clue where the Adair hate came from. Like seriously so many votes. He was second place with the most votes to die. I hope that you guys are happy! Killing an innocent little District 5!**

 **19\. Jay Dallas-** **Honestly this was supposed to be Fawn, but his votes were tied with Aaron's for most votes to die. I'm sorry I killed him Jayman. I hope that you continue to read the story.**

 **Alliances**

 **Forced Friendship-** **Ashylin/Dean/Kitana/Kate/Star/Aiden/Alex/Stella/Calico**

 **Hey I just bumped into you, and this is crazy. Here's my name, Alliance maybe?-** **Taro/Alan**

 **The Henchmen-** **Heather"George"/Fawn/AJ**

 **The Misfits-** **Solaria/Calvary**

 **Loners**

 **Fernando Beck**

 **Artemis Knight**

 **Fave POV?**

 **Anyone you're happy to see go?**

 **Who's to die next?**

 **Like the arena/the twist?**

 **Keep it classy,**

 **Caleb**


	24. Day 1

**Well I really hope that everyone enjoyed the start of the games. I'm really excited to get started. I feel like a lot of people feel where I'm going, or at least they think they do. There will be unexpected deaths. Just because your tribute is a badass doesn't mean circumstances can't happen. Not all of the final however many are careers or people with high scores, now I won't put a bunch of twos in...but that doesn't mean they're dead. So sit back. There will be an unexpected death this chapter.**

 **Stella Tracks- District 6 Female**

"We should go hunt. Fernando on the loose and the sooner I can get rid of you guys." says Kitana indicating to the boys, "The better."

We set up camp at the cornucopia, and it makes sense that some of us should go and hunt and some of us should stay behind. I completely agree with that, however I don't know how comfortable I am with the boys having my back. This is very much a forced alliance, and if I had to do a totem pole check, guess who is at the bottom?

"I'll stay behind!" I volunteer trying to save some of the bitter careers from feeling they were cheated out of the chance.

"I'll stay too." says Calico

"I don't want you two alone together." says Kate. "Kitana, you'll stay behind."

"Excuse me?" we both say shocked at what she just said.

"Since when did you become my mother?!" says Kitana

"I was voted leader." says Kate plainly

"Yes, leader. Not dictator." says Calico clearly annoyed by this bullshit. "I can stay behind if I want."

"Fine whatever. Stay behind. I really don't care." says Kate angry at the mutiny that is taking place in our alliance.

Ashylin, Aiden, Kate, Kitana, and Alex pack up some supplies and weapons. If they get lost in the maze it's probably best that they have something. Not that I would really complain if they died. More competition is out of the way.

"Well we will see you guys when we see you." says Kate as Aiden leads the way towards the only opening in section 3.

"Do you think we will see them again anytime soon?" ask Star as she watches half of our alliance walk out of the clearing.

"I sure hope so." says Dean sad

"You really like her..don't you?" says Calico

"So much, like it's so not smart, and so dumb to even entertain...but she's something special. I went threw my first life bored, and always hoeing around. It sucks the person I want to be with is the one that I literally can't have."

Makes sense. I feel bad for him...almost. However, I do take a mental note that he has a ginormous weak spot when it comes to Ashylin.

"Calico I think I see something over there near the exit to the clearing." I say looking at her, "Bring a spear..come with me."

Star and Dean watch skeptically as the two outliers walk out of the cornucopia we once sat in, and towards the exit.

"What do you see?" ask Calico confused as she is observantly looking.

"Nothing, but keep doing what you're doing."

Her eyes squint a little but she continues to act like she's looking. She even arches back a little bit to act like she's about to throw.

"We need to stir some drama, and get some people on our side. This is a game of numbers...if you look at the people in our alliance, we are clearly at the bottom."

"I don't feel that way." says Calico surprised, but still acting like she's searching for something.

"Calico, you can dress it up with the highest training score you can muster. However, you're an outlier district. We aren't supposed to fit in with these kids. We are supposed to run from these kids."

"Why were you so insistent on joining them in training then?" she ask confused

"Because. Your biggest weakness can also be your biggest strength."

"Ok Sensei." she says sarcastically. "Do you have a plan?"

I grin. "I thought you'd never ask."

 **Alan Swanson- District 7 Tribute**

Taro is a cool kid. I'm not going to lie though, if we were outside of these games I would never talk to someone like him. Mostly due to the fact I don't talk to anyone.

"Alan, I don't like sitting in silence. One can only daydream for so long." says Taro as he stares at the exit we assigned ourselves too.

"I know...I just...don't know what to say."

"Tell me about District 7." says Taro

Out of all the things you could want me to talk about..you want me to talk about something so personal...my home. The place that was stolen from me the first time I went in these games. The place that voted me into my death.

"Well. I mean there's a lot of trees."

Taro chuckles as his eyes never leaves the exit. "Obviously." says Taro, "You're the lumber district but-"

"Taro!" I cut him off because I see a group of tributes coming down the maze on my side.

"Interrupting is rude Alan." says Taro impatiently

"Taro, no. We have to go. We have to go now." I say pointing to my exit.

His eyes widen as he sees the careers, or the boys and girls? Whatever the hell they wanted to be this year walking towards us.

We jump down from our tree and make a dash for the other exit on the opposite wall. When they see us jump down they start running towards the the clearing entrance. We make it out of the clearing and into the maze, and to our luck the wall closes behind us.

"MALCOME WHAT THE FUCK!?" screams Kitana as she bangs on the wall of the maze clearly pissed that we got away.

"Alan, we are trapped as well." says Taro as we face forward and see a wall in front of us.

"Tributes" says a voice that comes out of a speaker on the maze wall. "Welcome to one of the twist of the maze. You're now in sudden death."

"That doesn't sound positive." says Taro a bit nervously.

The walls become transparent and suddenly we are standing face to face with the careers. They touch at the wall thinking that it was gone, but to their dismay it's still there.

"The tributes in the grassy clearing will have to kill one of their own." says the voice.

"The two that got away will have the option of walking clear, or one of them dying. The one that lives will get an automatic entrance to their room door."

I get wide eyed as I think that all I have to do to get my secret weapon is kill Taro right here and now. It shouldn't be to hard.

"The honorable thing to do would be let you get your door." says Taro.

How am I supposed to kill this kid when he says shit like that?!

"Taro I'm not going to kill you." I say

"Why not? This is a game of survival." says Taro.

"Because." I say "It's not right."

I turn away and face the transparent wall and watch as the tributes fight and see who will be the one to die. I think it'll be the district 1 girl, she seems to be the one that is the-

"I'm sorry friend," says Taro

I reach for the sword that was just shoved into my back, and to my horror I see all of the careers staring at me and the boy from District 3 slack jawed.

I fall to the ground looking for breath...looking for anything. I couldn't find it though. There was no breath. All of the oxygen in the maze was just sucked out.

Only that's not true. Taro just stabbed me in my lungs. I lie facing up at the sky as my lungs fill with blood.

"I'm so sorry….I can't go back to death. This item would help." says Taro explaining himself.

I don't want to hear it. I'm so shocked. I'm so hurt. I actually was going to open up to someone. I trusted him enough to let my guard down.

I manage to choke out two words before I die. "Some….friend."

BOOM

 **Aiden Ross- District 4 Male**

Did that just happen? Did I just watch District 3 stab the other boy? I thought for sure no one would take that offer. It's dead silent on our side of the wall. All of us are shocked at the ruthlessness that was displayed by the "innocent" tribute.

"What the actual fuck." says Kitana finally breaking the silence.

"We are going to have to kill someone too." says Alex making the situation even more awkward.

"We should draw sticks," says Kate

We all look at her crazy. Are you fucking serious. We aren't trying to see who is it in a playground game of tag. This is someone's life we are talking about.

"That's actually the stupidest thing I've ever heard." says Ashylin

"You're dating someone in the Hunger Games." says Kate, "You really have no room for advice."

"Excuse me?" says Ashylin getting upset. "You want to get personal with this? Sure. I can do that." she says getting in Kate's face. "You aren't even a career. You think your hot shit because you've played this game twice, and made it to the end twice. News flash honey. You died. That's why you're here."

"You voted me leader."

"Maybe it's time I recant my vote." says Ashylin

"That's not something you can just do-" Kate is cut off my Ashylin reaching up and snapping her neck.

BOOM

"There vote recanted." she says glancing over at Kitana who has a huge grin on her face. "We are without a leader. I was tired of listening to our old one talk."

"Holy shit you bad ass." says Kitana

The maze wall comes down just in time for us to see the district 3 boy walk into his room door. We run to the door and try to open it, but it's locked.

"I don't want him dead just yet." says Kitana. "Let's move on."

I look at her skeptically but agree to continue down the maze corridor. We stop and turn around and watch as the hovercraft picks up Kate's and District 7's bodies.

"I still can't believe you did that." I say looking at Ashylin.

"This is my second chance." she says. "Nobody is fucking it up,"

 **Taro Aka- District 3 Male**

I walk into the room that I have had since I was little. Loads and loads of places that I've wanted to travel are scribbled all across the walls. Some are made up, and then some of them aren't. I read about this place called Australia once. It's a country that ultimately failed and that's why we are here. Now it's just a waste land...but it sounded beautiful.

There is an envelope on top of a chest that is sitting on my bed.

 _You found your room whoopdee dee._

 _The chest you see is rather fleek_

 _It sits upon the place you slumber_

 _This poem is an absolute blunder._

 _You get the point. Open the chest._

 _-Malcome_

I open up the chest and in it is a brand new sword. It has a ruby on the hilt of it, and the blade is nice and shiny. It has my name and district written on the blade.

There is also an explosives kit, which will come in some use if I ever get myself in a tight situation.

Lastly there is a note card. I pick it up and read it.

 _This ticket allows you to bring ONE person back to life. Congratulations on finding your room._

I can bring Alan back! I can win the games and bring him back to life! Then it hits me though...I can also bring Abigail back. I can bring my friend that I competed with the first time.

This is a hard choice. What's a Taro to do. I think about this very hard. This could be a changing choice. Something that will bring me happiness or great sorrow. Either way...I know what I have to do.

I hold up the ticket and say into the camera that I'm sure is in the room.

"I want to bring Alan back into the games."

"As you wish Taro."

Abigail I'm so sorry…

 **Alan Swanson- District 7 Male**

I wake up gasping for air. I look around and see I'm in the exact place I was when Taro stabbed me. I look to the right and see that the careers are gone, meaning one of them is dead...I wonder who.

I look to my left and see the room that Taro won by stabbing me in the back. Literally. I sit with my back against the wall as I wait for him to come out.

The Panem symbol comes into the night sky showing us the people that lost their lives throughout this awful first day in the games.

 _Kate Figgen, District 3_

So that's who died in the careers

 _Adair Outridge, District 5_

 _Dimi Kowel, District 9_

 _Aaron Iris, District 10_

 _Jay Dallas, District 11_

 _America Maxtino, District 12_

 _Saunders Whaus, District 12_

 _The almost fallen,_

 _Alan Swanson, District 7_

Thanks GameMakers. Rub it in.

 **Wow. Eventful chapter. So tempted to bring Abigail back as a character...but it would so pointless bringing her back and Taro might not win. Bringing back Alan made since, but killing him was the dark road that I think Taro is only starting on this chapter.**

 **Eulogies**

 **18th- Kate Figgens** **Kate was literally one of my favorites. She made the finale in both of the early stories she was in, and was popular by the readers in both. I loved her character. I still love her character. but some things are left in your old shitty stories. She's one of them unfortunately. RIP Kate. I hope I never have to bring you back ever again. Maybe in a flashback, or a mutt. You never know, I just hope it isn't actually you.**

 **Fave POV?**

 **Most shocking moment?**

 **New poll go vote!**

 **Keep it classy,**

 **Caleb**


	25. Day 2

**I know. It's been like 9 years. Well not actually…more like almost a week. With my updates though it might as well be 9 years.**

 **Day 2 ladies and gentleman.**

 **Fernando Beck- District 2 Male**

I wake up to a sunny day in this awful maze, and a bright and shiny psychopath staring in my face.

"Hello Ferdinand? That's your name right?" ask the girl from District 9

"No, my name is Fernando. How did you find me?"

"Let's not waste time on technicalities." she says flipping her side ponytail. "You know my minions I presume?" she says indicating to the District 7 girl and District 11 girl.

"Why are you talking so low?"

"Because I'm a man?" she says like it's the most apparent thing anyone has ever seen. She holds up her hand that has a face on it, only this time the eyes have eyelashes. "George. He doesn't know you've taken over." says the girl in her normal voice.

"QUIET HEATHER!" screams the girl from District 9

The girl from District 11 gives me the SOS sign from behind George, I mean Heather, whoever it is staring at me, and gives me pleading eyes to help the two tributes held under captivity.

"Mr. Fernando, I understand that you're in a bit of a rough patch." says the crazy girl.

"That's a little bit of an understatement I'd say." says District 7

"MINION DID I SAY TO SPEAK?!" Her eyes light up with a fury as she yells at the District 7 girl. You can see genuine fear rise up in the girl from 7.

"Sorry George!" says District 7 quickly.

"To answer your question," I say trying to take some heat off the girls, "Yes. I am in a really bad spot."

"Exactly what I was hoping for." she says with a smile. "I'm going to offer you a deal. If you accept it then you won't die. Don't accept it, you die. Simple as that."

Well at this point it's not really an option to not have allies with the careers and all...so I think that I might just use this to my advantage. Especially with this psycho in the lead. The careers could see her as a bigger threat.

"Ok. Fine. Sounds good."

"Great." she says blankly as she stares at the two girls behind her. "Minion one, the map please. We have one other stop."

Map? What map? Is is possible that this girl is getting sponsors?

The girl pulls out a map and it's a drawn map of the entire arena, there are four different sections from what it looks like, and if I am correct we are in section 2 by the looks of it.

"Where did you get a mask?" I ask confused

"We drew it." says the girl from 11. "You can see everything from on top of the castle."

I stare at them in awe. This is awesome. Now I need to get ahold of this map.

"Well lazy boy, get up. It's time we see a certain District 8 boy in a shipyard.

 **Ashylin Harrison- District 1 Female**

We arrive at what looks like a castle. It's big and grey, and it's draped in red banners. They all have a symbol of a lion eating a gazelle on it. I've never understood the crest that are tacky like that. Why do I need to see a fighting animal for your family honor?

"This place is bound to be booby trapped." says Alex looking just a little bit nervous.

Kitana quickly reaches over and punches him in the balls. Alex falls to the ground in pain and looks at her bewildered. I stand and look at her slack jawed.

"What the hell was that?!" screams Alex on the floor.

"Just checking to make sure you had a pair." said Kitana, "You obviously do. So act like it."

Alex turns a deep shade of red, and you can tell that he isn't happy that he looked weak in front of Kitana, but you can also tell he's pissed that she just punched him in the balls.

After a minute or so Alex gets up and begins to walk into the castle leading the way. We make our way into in the main chamber and begin to see knights lining the walls. Everyone except me stiffens up as we walk down the hallway to make sure no knight is going to come to life and kill us. The walls are lined with torches, I guess to make the knights look even more threatening.

"They aren't going to use those." I say indicating to the knights. "To obvious."

Right as I say that we see a woman in an extravagant dress come down from the staircase as she walks with a stride. There is a certain level of regalness about her. Her blonde hair is tied back in a tight bun, and her black dress is something of a wonder to me. I could only dream of rocking something like that.

"Who goes there?" she says once she gets about 10 yards away.

"Are you a mutt or a person?" says Aiden confused.

"I beg your pardon?" says the Lady, "What is a mutt?"

"She's a mutt. Kill it with fire." says Kitana as she strolls over to the wall and grabs onto a torch.

She holds up her hand, and Kitana stops dead in her tracks. Whatever this mutt is it doesn't believe it is one. I stare her up and down looking for the thing that makes her not a human. There's literally nothing. If the Capitol is in the business of cloning humans they're doing a really good job of it.

"My name is Queen Esther Heraldina Estonia Tudor." says the Lady as she stares at us with a fierceness in her eyes. "I have no idea who you are, or what you're doing in my kingdom, but I think it's in your best interest to leave."

"Lady, I don't know if you know this," says Kitana "but there is something called numbers. We clearly have them on our side." she says as she holds up 4 fingers indicating us on one hand, and one finger on her other hand representing Queen Esther.

"We can fix that." says Esther as she snaps her fingers, and four knights turn into real people and walk off their pedestal.

"Oh the hell." says Alex as he watches in horror. "I fucking knew it."

"You were saying?" says Kitana giving me a snide look.

The Queen is standing in front of us with two knights on each side. She touches one of them on the shoulder, and it was then that I noticed a scale on her hand.

"You know what Your Majesty," I say knowing fairly well where this was going, "I think we should leave after all."

"What? Bitch. Shut up you don't know what you're talking about. We can take them." says Kitana angrily.

"Very well. If it's a war you want. A war you shall get little girl."

The Queen leans her head back, and starts to erupt in scales everywhere on her body. As more scales are produced the taller she gets, and the taller she gets the wider she gets.

Soon we are staring at a full sized dragon looking down on us with a angry look in her eye.

"Oh the hell." says Alex

"RUN!" I scream as we book it down the hallway into a room.

Aiden slams the door shut and we begin to barricade it with whatever we can find in the room.

"Children, I'll be waiting." says the Dragon voice

"Well I guess we'll be in here awhile…" says Alex back

The Dragon Queen chuckles and we hear her sitting down right next to the door.

 **Taro Aka- District 3 Male**

I couldn't even sleep in my get out of jail free room. I feel so bad for what happened with Alan. It's not that I killed someone, I think I'm capable of doing that. I was after all partly responsible for killing Sebastian in my last games...but not an ally.

I look around the room and stare at the brown walls. Everything is the same. The wooden bed, the closet full of my exciting clothes, everything. The only thing missing is my family, my mom.

"Mr. Aka, you have 5 minutes left in the room. Please feel free to take a picture, or a prize from here. You have the opportunity to find it again later." the voice clicks off and I stare at the picture of me and my mother on the nightstand. I want so badly to relive those days. Where everything made sense. I sit down on my bed, and begin to think of what life could have been like had it not been for the games.

* * *

" _Taro! It's time for school honey! Wake up!"_

 _I roll out of bed and begin my descent towards the stairs. I walk down each step carefully not to miss one, and when I get to the bottom smile at myself for accomplishing the task._

" _Hello Mom."_

 _I sit down at the breakfast table and she plops a plate of food in front of me. Eggs, pancakes, and sausage. None of it touching of course...because that is gross._

" _Taro what are your plans today?" she says as she pours her fourth cup of coffee._

" _Well I was thinking I'd hang out with Abigail after school."_

" _I quite like that girl." says my Mom with a smile_

 _I finish my breakfast and head back up to my room. I pick out a bright yellow button down,and red cargo pants. Each article of clothing crisp and readily ironed to look neat._

 _I gel my hair and make it look nice and parted. Not a single hair out of place. When I finish brushing my teeth is when Abigail comes running into my room._

" _Taro, we're going to be late!" she says with a smile._

 _I hurry and grab my shoes and put them on. Me and Abigail run out of the door of my room._

* * *

What a great life.

"Mr. Aka, it's time to leave now." says the voice.

It's not my life though. My life is the games. My life has been the games for over 50 years. This is what it comes too.

I grab the wooden ball off my shelf and put it in my pocket, and walk out of the door.

When I step outside I see Alan sitting against the wall directly opposite of the door. When he sees me he stands up awkwardly and stares at me.

"Hey." he says

"Hey." I say

 **Dean Worthing- District 1 Male**

"What do you think they were talking about yesterday?" ask Star as she helps me clean the dishes. This is the first time we've been alone since Stella pulled Calico away yesterday.

"Probably some sort of mutiny." I say "With Stella's intelligence and Calico's mind for mayhem it could be anything."

Star squints her eyes and stares at Stella who is sharpening a knife sitting against the base of the Cornucopia, Calico is tracing the dirt with her spear.

"Do you really think she's that smart?" ask Star

"I can see it. She's definitely on my kill list." I say

"What's that?" she ask confused

"It's a list of everyone that I see worthy of taking the Victor crown from me. You're on it too. It's just not the right time."

She stares at me shocked as I just told her the minute it's right I'm probably going to slit her throat.

"Well." she says, "On that awkward note, how long do you think we should wait before we go looking for them?"

"I think we should give it a few days."

"WHAT THE FUCK?!"

We turn and see a bunch of little brown rats poking up in the center of the cornucopia. They look mean, and keep trying to bite Calico as she is jumping around and stabbing at them with a spear.

"Calm down, maybe they respond to chaos." says Stella as me and Star hesitantly make our way over there.

They begin to crawl out of the hole that they arrived in, and the begin to chase us around the center of the open field.

"I think it's time to go!" screams Calico as she grabs a pack and some extra spears, and runs towards the exit.

The rest of us follow suit and begin our descent into the maze. The mole like creature reached up and grabbed Stella's ankle, and they swarmed her. Star quickly turned around and hurled at a knife at the mole like creature. Once one died, they all disappeared. Stella stood up with a couple of bites on her arms and legs, but ultimately fine.

"I think that's our cue to get the hell out of here." says Calico

A grey parachute flies down from the sky and lands in front of Star. She opens it up and inside is a battle ax. The blade is made out of a giant sharp diamond, and the hilt and the end are outlined with rubies.

"There's a note." she says as she reads it. She puts it in her pocket and begins to walk away.

"Wait, what did it say?" I ask

"Just the normal, "we love you, and I hope you win." stuff." she says shrugging.

"Can I read it?" I ask

"When you get a parachute, you can decide what to do with it." says Star as she continues to walk down the maze.

"PEW PEW PEW." says Calico as she walks side by side with Stella, holding up her hands in a gun form. "Shots fired."

I better make sure the time is sooner rather than later to kill the girl from District 4.

 **Guys, I'm sorry about the late update. It's been so long...and so...frustrating. I have finals coming up and college isn't a friend of fan fiction ok? I stayed up late just for you.**

 **I left you with a crap ton of cliff hangers. What do you think will happen?**

 **If you could have any of these tributes on your side who would it be? Why?**

 **Fave POV?**

 **Who do you think will die next?**

 **I'm trying to write this story in a reality tv show setting. Like the POV is like the editing they do? Is that coming across? I guess it'll make sense when we get towards the end and you see who is still around.**

 **Thank you guys for your support. 200 reviews?! Love love love.**

 **Keep it classy,**

 **Caleb**


	26. Day 2 Part 2

**Well here is the rest of day 2. You'll see fun times, and stuff. Get ready, it'll be a fun ride.**

 **George "Heather" Chops- District 9 Female**

"What the hell do you mean that you didn't draw the map correctly?!" I say irritated.

We've been walking around this maze for hours. We have yet to get to the little boy from 8, and it's getting dark. I should already be back in my castle.

"We...we didn't mean to George…" says the broken girl from District 7

"Yeah, George...you know I wouldn't fuck with you like that." says the girl from 11

"Do I minion number 1? Do I?" I say slapping her across the face as she screams in pain.

"Hey, George...let's calm down buddy." says Fernando as he stares at me shocked at the treatment that Minion number 1 just got.

"You don't tell me what to- AHHHHH" I fall to the ground and scream.

 _George, you've had your fun. It's my turn now._

"No Heather!"

 _George, be like a good hand, and get the hell out of my mind!_

 **Heather "George" Chops- District 9 Female**

"Where are we?" I ask

"George….are you ok?" ask the girl from 7

"I'm Heather?" I say confused. "We are on day 2 now right? Why aren't we heading back towards the castle?"

"You know what, I think that's exactly what we need to do." says Fernando as he smiles at me. He begins to gather the stuff, and the girls that have been traveling with me have followed suit.

 _Heather, you're going to get us killed._

"Shut up George. I'm not in the mood today."

 _Heather, you can't possibly think you can win these games?!_

"I am Heather Elena Chops. I can do whatever I want to do."

I look at the alliance and see that they are packed and ready to go. I walk over to the girl from 7 and grab one of the packs on her back, because it looked like it was way to heavy for her. She smiles at me as I sling it over my back and begin to walk away.

"Friends! It's time to go back to the castle!"

 _They aren't your friends Heather, they're just waiting for the right time to kill you._

"George you don't know anything about being a good friend."

"Uh, who the hell you talking to little cray-cray?" ask the girl from District 11

"George. Duh." I say

"Where is he now?" ask the girl from District 7 with a quiver in her voice.

I point to my right hand, and George looks at me angrily. He then turns and looks at the two girls that are standing behind me.

"Minions!" he says in his typical low voice, "Do not try any funny business. It's easier for me to take over when she gets stressed and-"

I shove George in my pocket and we start to walk towards the castle.

"So, how long have you and George...uh...known each other?"

"He started talking to me when I was 6. I always had him though. He was just shy. When we went to school together people were mean to him...and they didn't understand him. Mom said that George was supposed to be my brother, but then something happened in her tummy and he died...now he's here." I say holding up my hand. "He likes to come out and play, but he's really bad at going back inside when it's his turn."

"Goes back where?" ask Fernando curious as to where this is going.

I point up to my noggin.

 _Heather, you're giving them to much information._

"Shut up George. No I'm not."

 _You're just mad because Mom liked me best._

"Then why did she make me wash you off?" I ask snide

 _Because she just doesn't understand._

I stop in my tracks, and the girl from 11 bumps into me.

"Ow what the hell are you doing?!" she says

I hold up a finger and close my eyes really tight, and grab ahold of my head. I start to sing the song that always helped me control George, ever since we were six.

" _This old man, he played one._

 _He played knick knack on my bones_

 _With a knick knack patty whack, give a dog a bone._

 _This old man came rolling home."_

"Why'd you do that?"

"Because for the first time this whole games, I'm able to hear my thoughts. Not George's."

We walk in silence after that. I guess it's kind of hard to know what to say when a girl talks to her brother who also lives in her hand.

 **Kitana MF Striker- District 2 Female**

"So truth or dare?" ask Aiden with a sly smile on his face.

"Are you actually kidding me?" ask Ashylin with an angry look on her face. "We're trapped in a room with no windows, and no way out guarded by a fucking dragon, and you want to play truth or dare?!"

"Why not?" I say to the surprise of everyone in the room.

I have no fucking interest in kissing any of these dumbasses, and let's be real with a rack and ass like mine they're all gonna want it. I want to get to the bottom of a few things that I've been worried about in our supposed peaceful alliance.

"Ashylin." I say staring at her with a smile. "Truth or dare?"

She stares off into the wall angry. Not wanting to answer.

"Truth or dare or I open the door." I say more forceful

She gives me an eye like she's about to call my bluff. "You wouldn't." she says

"The difference between me and you, is I'm a crazy motherfucking bitch. I'll find a way out of here, and I don't give a rats ass if you die or live."

"Truth." she says seeing I'm serious.

"What's the deal with you and fuckboy jr?" I ask

"Glad to know I'm sr?" ask Aiden smugly.

"Don't get a big head. You're still a fuckboy." I say

Ashylin looks embarrassed as she stares at the wall again. You can tell that she is trying to know what to say to this. It's not an easy question.

"I can't tell you...he just...he just makes me feel safe. Like he's a piece of home. When I'm with him I forget I'm in the games. I'm not that irrational girl that kills people...I'm Ashylin Grace Harrison. He sees that side of me."

"I can't fucking wait until he drives his weapon through your heart." I say

"Excuse me?!" she says angry

"You're a stupid, stupid little girl if you think for one second he isn't playing you. No one is going to give up their second chance at life in order to be with some hootchie for 5 seconds before she dies again. He's playing you. He can get any hoe he wants when he gets back to District 1."

"Fuck you Kitana." she says as she flips me off.

"What the fuck ever. It's your turn."

"Aiden truth or dare?" she says mad like she's wanting to get the game over with

"Dare."

She smiles slyly.

"I dare you to pick a fight with Kitana."

I stare at him and he stares at me.

"I'm not going to fight her." he says point blank

"Scared fuckboy?" I say not wanting to back down from a challenge.

We both stand and cross over to the center of the room. We begin to circle each other, and then out of nowhere he leaps out and tries to punch me. I side step him, and trip him. He falls to the ground and gets back up. This time he's learned from his mistake however, and his fist makes contact with my stomach.

I lose my breath for a minute and then I knee him in the groin and push him into the book shelf. The shelves begin to fall, and I notice that all the books except for one are on the floor.

"Wait!" I scream as Aiden is coming back for more.

"Scared?" ask Aiden tauntingly

"No you dumbass look." I say pointing to the shelf.

Alex begins to walk over there and inspecting the book. He puts his hand on it, and tries to take it off the shelf. When he does the shelf begins to move and an open pathway begins to show inside of the wall.

"Holy shit." says Ashylin as she stares at us, and the hole in the wall.

"I told you playing truth or dare was a good idea!" screams Aiden holding up his fist triumphantly

"Shut up fuckboy." I say as I begin to walk through the hole in the wall that could possibly lead us to freedom.

 **Artemis Knight- District 8 Male**

This boat thing really isn't so bad. I haven't had any trouble from the tributes in the other alliances, and I think I can stay here the whole time.

Suddenly the walls begin to open on the sides of the maze, and a whole lot of water begins to fill the clearing.

"It's 6 o clock. Ghost Pirate mode activated." says an automated voice on the boat.

Ghost Pirate?

The exits in the clearing close and the water begins to rise higher and higher, and suddenly I'm surrounded by skeletons wearing pirate costumes.

"Arrgh Matey!" says the Captain of the ship as he stares at me from the top of the stairs on the boat.

"Uh...hello?" I say confused

"What brings ye here to me boat?" says the Captain sounding not so friendly.

"I...I..I wasn't aware that it was yours...I'm sorry." I say

"Well now ye know. WALK THE PLANK YE LAND LUBBER."

"Wait no!" I scream

The Captain is obviously not used to this whole being told no thing.

"What did ye say?"

"I..I can be of some help." I say

"How?"

"There are more people like me, and eventually they'll be looking for me...I can help you defeat them."

"Very well...off to the brig with ye lad!"

I'm taken by my arms and taken below deck. Two ghost pirates throw me in a cage in the Captain's quarters. I look around and take my environment in. I reach into my pocket, and thank God I still have 3 fans in there.

"Lad. Ye better be telling the truth." says one of the skeletons.

"Yuh, old Red Eye doesn't handle liars very well." says the other with a chuckle.

They lock the cage and begin to go back upstairs.

 **Calvary Warsaw- District 10 Tribute**

We still haven't found a end to the maze. It's been a long day and half as we have been walking around. Over and over and over. We both don't talk though. Her because she knows I won't and me...well because I'm me.

I don't want to get close to Solaria. It's not that she isn't a nice person..but I feel like if I get to know her..if I start to develope a friendship with her I won't be able to kill her.

Not that I want to kill her. I don't want the misconception of me being bloodthirsty to happen. I'm not. It's just my whole life I've always looked out for number one. When my brother was alive, he would take care of me, and I would take care of him...but now he's not here. I feel like that part of me, that humanity part of me was ripped out of me. Like coming back to life was deadening for me in a way. How ironic.

"I think I hear something up ahead." says Solaria

I perk my attention up and listen, and sure enough I hear talking from a big group of people.

"We should turn around." I say

We start to turn, when the maze begins to close. I've seen what it does to someone when you get trapped inside the walls. We begin to run towards the people we hear, and know the GameMakers are leading us to a big group. It must have been boring today. The audience needs blood.

We stop just a little ways away from the group of four careers as they walk throughout the maze.

"Where's the rest of them?" ask Solaria

The question is soon answered when another group comes out of the wall and begins to talk with each other.

 **Star Fire- District 4 Tribute**

We've been walking in what feels like circles for hours. This sucks. I always hated mazes. I was good at pretty much anything in school, but put one of those find your way out things in front of me, and I was screwed. I mean I couldn't even trace my way from the end of the maze to the start.

"Where do you think we are?" ask Stella for the 6000th time.

"I'm not sure. If I knew where I was going do you think I wouldn't be in a clearing right now?" snapped Dean as he is tired of being talked to with this.

"No fuckboy! To close!"

Kitana?

"Wait is that-"

As if answering the question, Ashylin, Kitana, Aiden, and Alex walk out of a hole in the maze that appeared out of literally nowhere.

"Star?" ask Kitana surprised as she sees me

I smile and nod and she runs up and hugs me.

"Thank you!" she screams up at the sky "I couldn't take one more minute by myself with these fuckwits!"

I chuckle as I stare at the four out of five people we sent into the maze yesterday morning.

"What happened to Kate?"

"1 killed her." says Aiden

We all look at her wide eyed and surprised.

"It wasn't like I just did it!" says Ashylin pissed off. "We were in a battle royale type shit, and one of us had to die before we could move on. She just had the unfortunate pleasure of pissing me off."

"That's kind of hot…" says Dean as he smirks at her.

"I think I'm about to see what little I ate come back up." says Calico

"Well this is awkward." says a voice from behind us.

We all turn to see the girl from District 9, Fernando, and the girls from 7 and 11 staring at us.

"Well well well. If it isn't Peddy." says Kitana with a smile. "We've been waiting for you." she says with an emphasis on the word you.

"Heather now would be a really good time to let George back." says Fernando.

Heather closes her eyes and she falls to the floor screaming and clutching her head.

"I don't want to fuck with that." says Kitana as she nudges Ashylin forward. "She's all yours."

The girl from District 9 stands up, and she has a different look in her eyes. A angry one.

"Well. Looks like it's going to be another bloodbath." she says

Kitana levels her eyes to the girl from District 11.

"Bitch I know you remember the training day." says Kitana.

The girl merely flips her off and stares at her angry.

"Well. I think we should just get this thing started shouldn't we." says the District 9 girl in a weird low voice. She's swinging a sword in her hand.

As if seeing these four wasn't enough, the boys from 7 and 3 walk up and stare at all of us. The try to turn around and walk away but the maze closes up behind them. The girls from 10 and 5 shortly follow after them. Upon seeing all of us the girl from 10 tenses up.

"Well." I say "Looks like the Capitol has us right where they want us."

 **I'm really happy with how this chapter turned out. I'm really proud of it, and I hope you like it as much as I liked writing it.**

 **Go look at the new poll. You DEFINITELY want to vote in it.**

 **What did you think of Heather's background?**

 **What would you do if you were trapped in a room with a dragon guarding the door?**

 **Do you like the Ashylin/Dean thing?**

 **Bloodbath 2.0 up next. I promise not as many deaths..you'll see. Who do you want to die?**

 **I got critiqued last time that my character development wasn't strong...I tried to change that this story. Have I been doing a good job?**

 **Keep it classy,**

 **Caleb**


	27. Bloodbath 20End of Day 2

**Addison Low- Victor of the 225th Hunger Games/Time Traveling Rebel**

This house is getting boring. We still haven't made any progress for the plan we set in place. In order to do that, we need a Victor, and in order for the Victor we want to come lead us we need them to survive the bloodbath.

"I guess we will see what this tribute is made of." says Rachel as she watches the screen with intensity.

We went out in public again yesterday. No one has noticed us, but it's still a scary thing. Yet it's amazing all at the same time. A light bubble gum dye job and boom. No one knows you're a labeled time terrorist hell bent on overthrowing the President.

"Let's just hope we are backing the right tribute. I hope we don't get another District 7 again. It drives me crazy that kid won our games. Our perfect freaking games." says Marissa

"Calm down Marissa." says Rachel, who by the way is still super butt hurt that Marissa cut her hair.

The Victor's and Brandon have taken turns watching us and President Alecto...she hasn't been the same since being reawakened. She's been sitting on the loveseat in the living room for the past 2 days, and nobody knows why. She hasn't said anything...she hasn't done anything. Nobody has been able to figure out what's going on. I've only seen her get up twice. Once was to pee, and the other was to get another bottle of wine.

"Watch, the tribute that I said is going to win is going to survive. Your tribute will be the first to die." says Chanel. To Rachel and Marissa's dismay she is on guard duty.

"Listen Princess, we don't need your side commentary. It's bad enough you're breathing my air." says Marissa

"No, you listen McButch, I'm only here because I'm being forced to. If I have to suffer, everyone has to suffer."

"Why are you even in the rebellion? You have everything you could possibly want." ask Rachel

"Because Quasi, I want to do whatever the hell I want, whenever the hell I want to do it. Predatory Lez has pushed me to the edge and I'm done being a lapdog to the Capitol. Winning the games was the best alternative for me, because you know the other option was death...but even with all this fame and fortune I've gotten I'm just as broken as you are." she says pointing at Rachel

"I'm not broken." says Rachel

"If you honestly believe that Quasi...it's sad."

"Addison can you come here for a minute?"

I turn and see Granite standing in the doorway. He went on an undercover mission to go get intel on the games so we could further manipulate the Victor.

"Hey babe." I say as I smile and give him a hug.

He tilts my head up and kisses me, and then wraps me in a tight bear hug.

"Babe I want to be able to breathe after the hug." I joke

He laughs and lets go.

"I thought you weren't supposed to be back for a couple of days?" I say

"I was...but I just had to see you. We've spent 50 something years apart. I don't want to spend another day away from you."

"Bullshit what's the reason?" says Chanel standing in the doorway

I give her a look that says "go away", she merely gives me a look and says "I run this shit." and looks expectantly back at Granite.

"We had complications…"

"Such as?"

"They found out who we were backing up...they're going to make sure that they die in the second bloodbath...he's the reason for the second bloodbath.

 **Dean Worthing- District 1 Male**

"Well, looks like the Capitol has us right where they want us." says Star as she stares at the alliance.

"I would like to remind the traitorous bitches in this alliance that we have a deal until Peddy is dead." says Kitana with a sharp jerk of the neck to Ashylin. "We all know you like to kill alliance members."

"Watch it Striker." she says "My glaive might slip."

"Are we going to stand around and give threats all day? Or am I finally going to get to kill someone?" says Fernando

Star is the first one to move. She picks up her battle ax and runs straight for the girl from 7. The girl from 7 sidesteps and Star and her are in the squabble.

After the tension breaks everyone starts running around. It's very chaotic and I don't know which way is which anymore. I'm trying to stay close to Ashylin so if she needs help I can step in, but something tells me that she will be saving me if it comes down to it.

I watch as she swings her glaive into the boy from 7's chest.

BOOM

"ALAN!" screams the boy from District 3 as he drops to his knees.

Ashylin looks like she's ready to strike at the boy, but then looks like she has a change of heart.

"One pass three. Don't make me regret it."

He looks scared, but notices the maze has opening up and takes off running down the corridor. When he was about to round the corner he looked back at his dead friend one last time.

 **AJ Rowan- District 7 Female**

I have no earthly idea why the girl from 4 jumped at me, but I have no doubt that I'm about to die. She keeps swinging her ax, and by some dumb luck I'm able to dodge, but I can't do it forever.

"If you just stand still this will be over quicker." she says as she continues to swing the ax.

"Why are you coming after me? I've done nothing to you!" I say as I dodge another ax swing that was aimed for my head.

"Honestly, you were the first person to give me eye contact." she says, "And honestly, I'm getting tired of this game."

She slams her ax into my shoulder and I fall to the ground.

"You never underestimate another tribute is the number one rule in the academy. The same things go for a career, you always assume they're 10 times better than they are. That way, you're never surprised."

Fawn runs up and punches her in the face right as she was about to swing her ax down on my head.

"Oh hell no bitch, ain't nobody killing my friend." she tries to punch Star again, but she is able to dodge and swings the ax at her.

Fawn steps to the side and sees that Star had scratched her right cheek with the blade.

"MINION IT'S TIME TO GO." screams George as she stands in the entryway to the maze.

Fawn looks at me and looks at Star, who just smiles. She knows what Fawn is about to choose. Fawn runs off and meets George at the entrance. She looks at me and mouths "I'm sorry." as they manage to run off dodging the boy from 1's chain sword thing.

"You really should make better friends dear."

She is getting ready to kill me, when the boy from 4 walks over and slams a knife into my throat.

"If you're going to kill someone don't taunt them. Just get it done. We don't have time for that." he says

It's the last thing I hear before everything goes black.

BOOM

 **Kitana MF Striker- District 2 Female**

"Peddy. It's you and me."

I stare at him as he is looking for a way out like a coward. He is going to run again. Or at least try to. Not this time though, this is my time. I'm going to cut him hard.

"I don't think you know who you're dealing with." he says as he picks up the girl from 5, who was dodging people left and right with the girl from 10, and throws her against the maze wall. She bends backwards and we hear a snap as she lands to the ground. She isn't moving when we watch District 10 run to her.

"You fucking bitch!" she screams as she runs at Peddy with her sickle. He dodges a couple of times and moves left to right, and is giving this girl a good run for her money. She isn't letting her anger get the better of her though. You can tell each move is carefully calculated.

I look around and all the outer districts are gone at this point. The remaining people here are part of the boys and girls alliance. We are all just hanging back watching this girl fight Fernando, because well..if he dies great. If she dies….great.

"I'm actually impressed." says Star as she strolls up to me and we watch as the girl from 10 is swinging every way at Fernando with excellent strategy.

"I am too." I say

"I was thinking that we break this girl's thing, and team up with Ash and maybe Aiden and go our own way? Maybe we can invite her?" she says

I like it. Whether I want to admit it or not fuckboy has grown on me. Not in the sense that I like him like him, but as a person he's grown on me. I however don't like working further with Ashylin. I don't trust her. Or that boy toy of hers.

"Ashylin won't leave without Dean." I say

"We can take him to." she says

"What about Stella, Calico, and Alex?"

"They are planning something. I've been watching Calico and Stella try and talk to him ever since you guys reunited with us."

I turn my back and see that they're over in the corner talking in a huddle while the District 10 girl is fighting Fernando still.

I turn around right in time to see her slam her sickle into his arm. He freaks out and punches her, and she falls to the ground. He gets on top of her, and pulls a knife out of his back pocket. He's about to bring it down on her, when he stops in mid drop.

He starts to cough, and the next thing we see is blood on the girl from 10's face. He falls to the side and it reveals that he has a knife lodged into his chest. She stands up and wipes the blood off her face, and the sprints off into the maze.

BOOM

"Well I guess that answers the alliance question." I say with a snide remark.

Star gives the signal to Ashylin, who grabs Dean. Aiden sees them getting ready and beginst to pack his stuff. The three in the corner don't seem to notice the rest of us are getting ready to desert them.

I walk over to Fernando's dead body and look down on my once district partner's face.

"Well Peddy. It was real. Enjoy your rest." I say as I turn and walk away with the others in the opposite direction of where we came. We slip off while the others don't even notice.

 **Alex Rivers- District 6 Male**

"No Kitana has to go first. I'm telling you the girl is absolutely dangerous!" whispers Stella intensely.

"I'm more worried about the couple from one than the bitch from 2!" says Calico as she argues her point back.

I look up and notice that the rest of the alliance isn't here. Where could they have gone off too?

"Guys...where is everyone?" I ask

"Oh my gosh, where are our packs!?" screams Calico as she runs around looking under all the dead bodies.

"They abandoned us." says Stella

"Why would they do that?" I ask

"I don't know, maybe they caught onto us or something." says Calico "What do we do now?"

"Make them pay." says Stella with an angry and determined look on her face.

 **Chanel Lourd- Victor of the 298th Games**

"I told you dipwads that he would die in the bloodbath." and for an extra measure I add, "Oh, and look who is still alive. The tribute that I wanted."

"Look, we all voted on Fernando. The only two to agree with you were Ariel-Lynn, and Seychelle. We need to have a meeting ASAP to figure out our next plan."

"Say no more peasants." I pull out my phone and go to the group text. I labeled it "The Rebels Bitch" and it also has a gun emoji, cause guns are badass and so is Chanel Lourd.

 _Hey dipwads, your tribute died. Meet at B's house._

 _-Queen C_

It takes all of about 45 minutes for all these losers to finally show up. We sit around in the living room and we all stare at each other quietly and awkwardly. I finally can't take the silence anymore.

"Look, I don't like being around you people, but at this point I have to be. We all know that the person that I chose will be the eventual winner. Fernando was to big of a threat, and the person that I chose is just the right amount of threatening and innocent that no one would see them coming."

"She's right." says Quasi

"Wait I am?" I ask surprised. "I mean, I am. Duh,"

"Then it's agreed? All in favor of Princess's tribute say I." says Marissa

It's a unanimous "I."

Watch, my tribute is going to win this whole game. It's going to be great, and when they come out of the arena, I'm going to run this rebellion with them hand in hand. I can see the headlines now. Chanel Lourd and her less popular sidekick takes on the Capitol.

It has a certain ring to it, does it not?

The Tv is still on the games, and the anthem comes on the screen as well as the Nation's logo. Carissa Cox comes on in the form of a narrator voice and begins to announce the fallen.

"Fernando Beck of District 2."

He was way to obvious of a choice for winner. The other contenders were never going to allow him to live long. I knew he was dead the moment he walked out of his weird room thing they had this year.

"Solaria Atom of District 5."

She wasn't going to win in any world. Ever. She was boring and got like 2.3 seconds of airtime. Her edit wasn't a winner's edit.

"AJ Rowan of District 7."

I'm honestly not to sad to see her go, she was boring, and there were much better tributes that I'll feel actual pity for when they bite the dust. Because my tribute is going to win.

"Alan Swanson of District 7."

Yikes. Both of the tributes in one bloodbath. Sucks that he died, and then got brought back, only to die again. Oh well. Peace out boy scout.

The seal ends, and the games goes to it's after dark option. You technically don't have to watch these though everyone does. They don't want to miss the blood.

"So we need to figure out who leaked the last tribute." says Rachel

Oh shit. I completely forgot. We have a rat in the Rebellion.

 **Well that was the bloodbath part 2! If I killed your baby...I'm sorry. I really am. Poll votes and a mix of my storyline and plot line.**

 **17th Place: Alan Swanson- James, you have three tributes in this game. I had to kill one, and Alan was the likely one that you would hate me least for killing lol. He was a cool tribute, but I feel like the characters he was placed in really outshined him. He was brought back to life to help Taro's storyline, and then I just kind of didn't know what else to do with him. Thus making him a victim to the bloodbath 2.0.**

 **16th Place: AJ Rowan- She was an interesting tribute. She was spunky and spitfirey. I honestly should have probably killed her sooner, being as it was either her or Fawn. However, I really wanted to give her a nice storyline...I just failed at it. Thanks for the submit Wizard.**

 **15th Place: Solaria Atom- Solaria was supposed to go deep in the games. Her submitter stopped reviewing though, and it made it completely impossible for me to figure out what to do with her. I message you guys to ask if I'm doing ok with the character that you submit. She was one that also had low poll votes.**

 **14th Place: Fernando Beck- Brooke, I'm sorry I turned your tribute into a creepy Peddy. He really bonded and made some stuff work for my storyline though. He was never a victor. He was OP AF.**

 **In other news I have my top 10 selected...as well as my final 3! It's getting real. If the games seem to be going by fast. I have after game story that will be just as exciting. It's the last story that you'll see Addison, Marissa, and Rachel. They'll be hanging up their hero capes.**

 **Sad to see someone die?**

 **Who is the person you think will win it all?**

 **What's something that surprised you throughout this chapter?**

 **Keep it classy,**

 **Caleb**


	28. Day 3

**Calliope Joyce- President of Panem**

"Come in." I say as I hear the knock on my office door.

Ariel-Lynn walks into my office as I continue to watch the games. The second bloodbath was a giant success. My only regret is not letting the District 8 boy in on the fun. Oh well. His time will come soon enough.

"You better have information 2." I say as I don't avert my eyes from the screen.

"They switched the person they're backing." says Ariel-Lynn

"Very well. Who is it?" I ask

The opening theme song for the show rolls, and the tributes that are still in the game's start to roll. When the tribute that they're backing goes by she points to the screen.

"That's the one." she says

Are you serious? This has to be some sort of joke.

"There is no way that is the tribute. They must know you're the spy."

"They had everyone in the room, and I'm still confused as to why you need me. Why not just squash this before it gets to be a real thing."

"I can't justify invading a neighborhood in the Capitol for no reason. Things like these take time. Besides. I want to toy with them a little longer. If it's a game Marissa, Rachel, and Addison want...it's a game they'll get."

"Very well Madame. I'll see what I can work out of Chanel."

"The likelihood of you working that girl is slim to none. She isn't as stupid as people give her credit for. You need to go to the source. We need to take out Brandon."

"Wait...you mean?"

"No, Stupid. We aren't going to kill him. Get your Victorious little head out of your games. No. Befriend him. Get the information. I want him to suffer like he made me suffer siding with those girls."

"Yes Madame."

She walks out of the office and I rewind the tv to the tribute they're backing and pause it.

I click the radio phone that allows me communication with the GameMakers at all time, and hold down the button that allows me to speak.

"Malcome I need you to send mutts out today. It's going to be a good day for the games."

"Yes Madame Calliope."

Let's see how well this tribute handles my mutts this year.

 **Alex Rivers- District 6 Male**

I can't believe that I let these two girls talk me into going against the alliance. Not only was I completely inept in grasping the fact that they weren't at all sneaky as they claimed to be, but it was also probably one of the dumbest moves in Hunger Games History.

I was sitting pretty with Aiden and Dean as my right hand boys. I mean sure the party wouldn't have lasted forever. I was hoping to at least get to the top 10 before the split though.

"So, what's our plan from here?" ask Stella

We've been walking for hours. The night shift was a lot harder keeping watch with just three of us. We are all exhausted and just want to find some place we can rest.

"We keep moving until we can find some place to get shelter." I say

We keep turning right. I think I read somewhere that if you keep turning right in a maze that eventually you'll reach the end. However it hasn't seemed to be true. I don't even know if there IS an end to this maze. What if we are just in one big never ending turning point and-

"Oh my gosh!" screams Stella as she stares ahead.

"What?" I ask

"Look! It's my door!"

Calico and my heads poke up in surprise. I wonder what's in there.

"Do you think you're the only person allowed in?" ask Calico

"Only one way to find out…"

She walks up to her door and walks in, Calico and I hesitate before we try and enter, but when we do there seems to be no problems walking in.

Stella's room is exactly how you'd imagine it. Nothing out of the ordinary for a typical girl. Bright colored walls, pictures of friends and family everywhere, and a stuffed animals crowding the bed.

She smiles and walks around as she sentimentally touches everything in the room. I however have my eyes on her closet.

"Do you think our rooms are still connected?" I ask

She looks at me and shrugs. I guess there is only one way to find out.

I walk over to the closet and open the door, and to my unfortunate fate there is nothing connected to it but clothes and a wall.

I close the door looking semi disappointed, but Calico goes and investigates further.

"I guess I'll just have to find my door some other way." I say as I stroll over to the bed and sit down.

"Or you could've been smart and pushed on the wall." says Calico as she calls from what seems like far away.

Stella and I stroll over to the closet and look behind the wall. There is my room. Sitting exactly the way it was during the blood bath. This is awesome.

I run in and look around, and immediately see the envelope on my bed. I get to the bed and rip open the envelope.

"Oh I forgot about that." says Stella as she runs into her room and grabs hers.

 _A night of rest is what you seek?_

 _24 hours is yours to keep._

 _I see you brought some friends,_

 _a slumber party is around the bend._

 _Your chest of three is over on the desk,_

 _we suggest you take a nap first because you look a mess._

 _Watch the tv, you're in for a treat._

 _All of your fellow tributes you wish to defeat,_

 _will be facing some of our most terrifying mutts._

 _Don't fret, you're safe inside your box._

 _The top 10 is what you reach,_

 _inside your room now turn on the screen._

 _-Malcome Holland_

I look at the remote control that sits next to the envelope on my bed. I pick it up and flip on the screen, while Stella picks up my letter and begins to read it.

"They say the same thing." she says

On the screen are all of the tributes, and where they are currently.

"Why is 8 in a cage?..." ask Calico concerned

"No clue. Glad it isn't me." I say as I lean back on my pillow and drift off to sleep in the room that will provide 24 hours of pure blissful sleep.

 **Artemis Knight- District 8 Boy**

I was able to take one of the blades off of my fans and use it to try and pick at the lock. The guards come in to check on me every 45 minutes. So it gives me a nice way to kind of develop a technique.

The thing with this lock is you have to undo 8 of them. Since I've devised my little plan I have been able to undo 6 of them, and no one has seemed to notice...after I unlock the rest though I have no idea what will happen after.

"Boy what are ye doing?"

Shit. I was just caught. I look up and pretend to faint. I have no idea why...I just figured why not? At least it'll maybe buy me some time to figure out what's going on…

"Are ye alright lad?" ask the pirate as he walks over to the cage to shake it.

I'm careful not to move...I'm careful not even to breathe to heavy.

He opens up the door, and I use the blade I had in my hand, and shove it into the Pirate Skeleton's head. He falls over and seems to be dead, when I run out of the room and up the stairs. There is nobody on the deck, and I need to figure out how to get off this damn boat. I see some life boats at the end of the deck and run over to one and drop it over the edge. I jump into the water and climb in and begin to row towards the end of the maze.

The water is risen all the way to the top of the maze, and I have no idea how I'm getting out of this clearing. It's at least a 20 foot drop...and the possibility of me breaking something is huge.

As if an answer to a prayer a silver parachute floats down and lands in a boat with a note attached to it.

 _Throw me!_

 _-R.C_

I have no idea who the hell that is, but I throw the package like they instructed me too. A giant air mattress forms at the bottom of the maze wall. I jump down and it catches me.

Inside the package is another note that is attached and a red button.

 _Press this button to unleash the mutts._

I read the letter over carefully, and slowly. Why am I getting such a big power in the games. Does that mean that they will attack me? Do I get spared?

"8." I turn and see the girl from 9 staring at me, the girl from 11 is right behind her.

I guess I don't have a lot of time to figure it out. I press the button and suddenly the wall that was holding all of the water in the maze disappears. The water that was holding up the Pirate Skeleton's boat rushed into the maze, and it swallowed me, the girl from 11, and the girl from 9.

The air mattress is doubling up as a floating device right now and I float to the top of the water. The girl from district 9 somehow found a way to grab on to the mattress and she climbed on.

"George isn't here anymore." she says sad as she holds up her hand to reveal that the face had washed off.

"Oh...I'm...uh..sorry?"

Do I push this girl off? What the hell do I do.

She looks over the side, and she seems to be looking for her ally, but the girl from 11 is no where to be found. We eventually drift to a point in the maze where the water hasn't filled the entire arena, and we are able to get off the air mattress.

BOOM

"That must be for my friend…" says the girl solemnly.

"I'm sorry about your friend."

She sits down on the ground and begins to cry. She puts her head in her lap and I'm not sure how to comfort her.

I sneak away and leave the girl from 9 alone in the maze.

 **Dean Worthing- District 1 Male**

We traveled in the maze and now we ended up back in the place that Ash told me she killed Kate. It's a big grassy field and there is a single tree in the middle of the clearing.

"This seems like a nice place to set up camp right?" ask Ashylin as we start to set our things down.

"As good as it will be." says Aiden as he begins to set up the tents.

I feel like this games has been harder than most. The maze is really causing people to play for themselves. The fact that this is also all of our chance to redo our past mistakes makes this harder for us to trust people. Making this one big pile of messed up emotions.

"Are you kidding me?"

We all turn to see whose voice we heard. We see the girl from 10 is standing in the entryway of the clearing, before she can turn around and walk the other way a giant wave of water comes and throws her in the room, the wall closes and suddenly we are all staring at each other awkwardly.

We sit there and I stare at the girl and she stares at me. The GameMakers obviously want a showdown between all of us, or at least her...and I'm the only one of us without a kill.

"Guys I got this one." I say

Ashylin steps forward and grabs my hand, "Dean you don't have too."

"That's easy for you to say. You have 2 kills…" I say as I pick up my chain scythe and begin to walk over to her.

"So this is how it's going to be?" ask the girl from 10 as she stares at me angrily.

"Just the wrong place at the wrong time sweetheart." I say as she stares at me angry.

She is the first to strike as she swings her sickle towards me. She swings her sickle and it knicks my arm, and I hear a squeal from where Ashylin is standing with the rest of the careers.

"Your girlfriend doesn't think you can do this huh?" she says with a rude smile.

She swings her sickle again and this time I'm able to sidestep. I swing my chain scythe and it wraps around her body, she is able to wiggle out before the scythe is able to embed itself into her chest.

She stares at me awestruck as she quickly composes herself and tries to swing at me again. She misses again and I'm able to swing my chain scythe and this time she isn't able to wiggle out before the scythe lands in her chest.

BOOM

Ashylin is screaming and jumping up and down excited. The rest of the careers begin to clap and I raise my hand over my head.

A bug starts to fly around me as I absorb my victory and stings me on my neck. Suddenly everything goes black.

"Dean you're a failure."

"Third place?! No honey he doesn't get a funeral. No son of mine will place third in the Games!"

"A girl?! All this for a girl? You're a fucking failure Dean."

All of these phrases fall through my head. I can't breathe. I can't stay calm. I'm full of rage. I fall to my knees and begin to scream.

My Dad begin to walk towards me.

"Dean you're the biggest disappointment in my life. I can't believe you can't even win the freaking Hunger Games. Don't call yourself a Worthing. You're not a Worthing. You're unfit to hold that name you fucking failure."

"I AM NOT A FAILURE!" I scream as I pick up the sickle from the dead District 10 girl and swing at my dad. It hits him in the stomach, and when the blade lands I can see clear again.

Ashylin is standing before me with blood dripping down her cheek from where the blade hit her in the stomach.

Star has her hand over her mouth, Aiden is staring slack jawed, and Kitana eyes are wide.

A silver parachute floats down to the floor where Ashylin and I are. She's currently on her back and struggling for breath. I open up the parachute and read the note attached.

 _You can save her and kill youself. Or you can let her die, and you can save this for a rainy day. Your choice Dean._

 _-Alexa_

Without a second thought I inject Ashylin with the syringe of medicine that is in the package. The wound on her stomach magically goes away, and a needle pricks my finger from the top of the syringe. I'm guessing it was poisoned.

She sits up and hugs me.

"We have more time together. Are you ok Dean?!" she ask

My chest starts to hurt and I fall onto my back and arch in pain. She is holding my hand calling my name, and asking if I'm ok. She notices the note and reads it and then begins to cry.

"Dean...how could you…"

"People...do...crazy things...when they're...in love."

Everything is starting to get fuzzy, and the last the thing I feel is Ashylin leaning down and kissing my lips.

"I love you too." she whispers in my ear.

What a way to die, to be loved.

"Win." I manage to choke out.

BOOM

 **There we go. Man oh man. We are in the top 10 now. The next chapter will have no deaths. I'm just really excited for the end of the games, and to unleash hell on the capitol.**

 **Eulogies**

 **13th Place: Fawn Sathen- Fawn was supposed to die in the bloodbath. However her poll votes were off the freaking charts for the first part of the games, and then they just kind of dwindled. I wasn't sure where to go with her character, and thus she became a victim to drowning. I hope that she RIP.**

 **12 Place: Calvary Warsaw- *hides from James*, Hear me out. I killed off Calvary for a number of reasons. 1. She is already in another SYOT. 2. I had no idea where I was going with her character, and I didn't feel like I was giving her justice. 3. I have my plot line set up for the final 10, and honestly a lot of the times I would forget that Calvary was still in the games. She is a great tribute...I just don't think I did well at portraying her…**

 **11th Place: Dean Worthing- Ansley...my friend. #FFBFF just as a reminder that you think I'm awesome. Dean ran his course though. He wasn't really Victor material honestly. When you submitted Dean I was kind of bummed because I had some characters and I didn't see how he was going to fit, but then you sent Ashylin in and I was like I can work with her. you also have 3 tributes in the games… and Calico is killing it in the polls. So is Ashylin, and Dean was under performing. Sorry bro. He got a kill though!**

 **Shocked about Ariel-Lynn?**

 **Sad to see someone go?**

 **Shocked to see someone go?**

 **Excited we are in the top 10?**

 **Keep it classy,**

 **Caleb**


	29. Day 4

**Ok, so I'm in this really intense confusion as to who I want my Victor to be. This SUCKS. Like I love literally all of these people.**

 **Alliance Updates**

 **What the hell are we doing?** **\- Ashylin/Kitana/Star/Aiden**

 **Faux Careers** **\- Stella/Alex/Calico**

 **Loners Anonymous**

 **Artemis**

 **Taro**

 **Heather "George" Chops**

 **Star Fire- District 4 Female**

This has been an interesting last couple of days. I've entered the Hunger Games, outlasted 14 other people, watched a couple die of Romeo and Juliet syndrome, and now we are sitting here because these alliance members are either to scared to leave the clearing, to lazy, or currently shoving their face with all of our rations because they need "comfort food."

This is not how I pictured my second chance. This games is nothing like I ever saw my first time at life. I guess we could call it that. It's nothing like any of us have ever seen. This games were designed in such a way that there is not a designated safe place anywhere. Every clearing has a different distraction, a different threat, a different way to die.

"I think we need to hunt." I say

"I think I should eat this entire bag of beef jerky." says Ashylin full of sadness.

I'm getting really sick of this attitude from these careers. Kitana was supposed to be this badass killer that takes everyone out without thinking, and yet here she is. Not doing anything, but sitting here.

Aiden was supposed to be this strong tribute who died from a fluke. Instead I got some frat boy that is more horndog than vicious killer.

Don't even get me started on Ashylin, what happened to that incredibly deadly, and slightly unstable girl that was in the 298th games? She slit her district partners throat for crying out loud!

"Look, I mean this in the nicest way possible." I say getting their attention. Kitana and Aiden look up, Ashylin motions with her hand to keep going whilst she lays in her self pity.

"We are the careers. We are supposed to be the most feared tributes in the game. Instead we are the most lazy. We haven't hunted since Fernando died, and even then we didn't even kill him. Calvary did, and she's dead now too. This isn't the pansy games. This is the Hunger Games. Kill or be killed. This isn't a frat party. Only one of us are getting out."

"You're right." says Aiden as he stands up and prepares supplies for the trip.

"No more crying." says Ashylin as she gets up and ziplocks the jerky into a bag. Trust me when I say our supplies and sponsors are thanking her.

"I'm Kitana MotherFucking Striker." says Kitana as she gets up with a kit of knives in her hand. "I want to take that bitch from 6 out."

I smile as I stare at my newly refreshed team.

"Final 4?" I ask as I put my hand in.

"Final 4." they all say in unison as the put their hands on mine.

"Let's go kill some snitches." says Aiden with a smile.

We're back, and if I was the other 6 tributes, I'd be afraid.

 **Calico Shinnings- District 8 Female**

It's time to leave the rooms, and I'm super bummed that I haven't found mine. I really need some reminders of home right about now. People forget that I'm a person with feelings just because I'm a prankster and I like to mix things up to keep life interesting.

"We have everything we need?" ask Stella as she is packing things into her backpack.

"Yes. I think we are good." says Alex

They both got some wickedly awesome items. Stella got a machete in her box, which is weird because I've never seen her use a weapon. So seeing her with that huge knife freaked me out. She also got a helmet. I think it was more of a teasing item from the GameMakers since she got amnesia from a fall last games.

Alex got a new trident with a diamonds in the handle. Which makes me even more jealous of the fact that they've found their rooms. I wonder how many others have found theirs…

We leave the room, and we are back in this maze. Gosh this makes me miss the freaking resort that was in Lego Land. At least the hotel that I burned that District 1 bitch in had a bed.

"Well I think our goal should be the castle." says Alex as he is leading the way down the maze.

"Cool, I just have two problems." says Stella innocently. "One, we don't even know where we are. Two, it's guarded by a fire breathing dragon lady from what I'm hearing, and for some reason being barbequed is just not something that is on my to do list today."

"Ok Sass Master, unless you have any better ideas, I think we should head this way." says Alex as he points his hand to the right.

We start our walk, and over the peak of the maze wall I see a giant castle emerging. We are hopefully on the right track.

 **Heather "George" Chops- District 9 Female**

George is mad at me and isn't talking to me. The girl from District 11 died, and so did the girl from District 7, old man boy thing is dead. Everything I touch dies.

"George...I know you're really mad at me, but like...is there anyway you can talk to me? You know I don't handle silent well."

 _Heather you killed our friends._

"Hi George. It's really nice to hear from you." I say looking at my right hand.

 _Heather this isn't a friendly call._

"George. Why?"

 _Heather...we don't have a shot at this anymore. We lost our fire power...it's only a matter of time before….well...you know._

"No...George...what?"

 _Before you get killed._

"Before we get killed you mean?"

 _No Heather. You. I'm a figment of your imagination caused by a life of trauma._

"That's what mom would always say...I remember when she made me wash you off that one time. It was so scary cause you're real George. I don't care what mom said. You didn't die in the tummy. You're alive. We were born on February 19th, and we-"

 _Heather..I died. You are alive. You use me as a coping method so that you don't have to face reality. So you don't have to face the darkest part of who you are._

"George…" I say with tears strolling down my face, "don't say that. Please don't say that."

 _Heather...you know how to end this._

"George we can't. We have to win and that way we can live together and we can have a big house, and I won't ever have to wear that jacket thingy ever again and we can-"

 _No, Heather. We should end this. Come be with me. Come and play with me. I miss you._

"George I'm right here." I say confused

 _Heather...I'm so sorry…_

George picks up the sword and aims it at my heart.

"George...what are you doing."

 _Heather, let's face it...you're a winner at a losing game…_

George plunges the sword into my heart, and I can't breathe. It's like when Kate poisoned us all over again.

The world is going black, I see the fuzzy vision start to exceed again, this wasn't something I wanted to remember.

I close my eyes and drift off to sleep.

BOOM.

* * *

I wake up in a white room, I look around and see a boy around my height, and similar features to me. He looks at me and smiles, and for the first time my mind is absolutely clear. One hundred and fifty percent clear.

"Heather. It's nice to finally meet you." says the boy as he sticks out his hand.

"...George?"

The boy smiles and stares at me. "Welcome home sis."

 **Taro Aka- District 3 Male**

This has been crazy. All I can think about is the way that weapon landed in Alan's chest. Alan...oh Alan.

I wonder if this is how Abigail felt last time. Did she feel guilty for killing me? For handing me over to my death. Did she feel like she wasn't able to move on? Or did she feel like she did what she had to to survive.

I've been wandering this maze for a few hours now. It's all looking the same. I just want to find my way to a clearing. Maybe the field again. Everything made sense in the field. Everything made sense before I killed Alan.

This maze changes people...it makes you think things that...think things that aren't like you. You're constantly looking over your back. I killed my friend.

"Taro?"

I turn around and staring at me is Abigail Magnet.

"A-a-abigail?" I say shocked

She smiles. "Long time no see, kid." she says

"How...how are you alive?"

"I'm not."

Have I gone crazy?!

She chuckles. "No Taro, you haven't gone crazy."

Woah did you just read my mind!?

"Yes. Yes I did."

What kind of magic is this?! How are you knowing all of this. What is causing you to be here.

"Woah there, slow down Taro. You were thinking about me, and I guess I just kind of appeared."

Where am I?

"You're near the control center of the games. Trust me when I say you want to get there."

Where is it located?

"You're just really enjoying this whole head talking thing huh?" says Abigail

Yeah, it's kind of cool.

"It's located in the middle of the maze Taro. I'll go with you."

Abigail and I walk down the maze, we are walking quietly which is weird..we were never silent when Lego Land happened.

"Are you the only one that is...uh.."

"Back?" she ask

"Yes." I say switching back to my normal voice instead of my head. I don't want her reading my thoughts.

"No, all of the tributes will be getting a visit from someone like me sooner or later."

"Someone like you?"

"The person who killed them." she says. "We are in the top 9 now."

That's right, I thought I heard a cannon.

"Are you going to kill me again?" I ask scared

"I don't think so Taro. Just know that what I do doesn't have a reflection on me. I'm being controlled from a control room."

That doesn't make sense.

"It will in time."

Oh, I forgot you can read my mind.

She chuckles and motions for me to turn left.

 **DUN DUN DUN.** **I'm so freaking excited for this twist. It's been leading up to the final twist for a while, and I've kept the people around that are in the final 9 for a reason. The reason Heather died was because I refuse to bring Kate back again, but that never changed her initial placing I had in mind. 10th is a good place.**

 **Eulogies**

 **10th Place: Heather "George" Chops- Heather was the main antagonist in my story Marissa won. I was so upset in retrospect because I realized how great of a character she was after I originally killed her. She was so fun to bring back to life, and I couldn't have had an All-Star season without my little psycho. She was fun to explore, and answer questions that I had about her myself, and I made her! Glad to see she was such a popular tribute as well. I'm also equally glad she finally has her happy ending.**

 **For those of you who don't know, here is who killed who in their original games, (if you made your tribute up I created a character for them to experience. I'm excited for it.)**

 **Ashylin Harrison was killed by Pixel Lyte (District 3 mentor)**

 **Kitana Striker was killed by Declan Diarmuid**

 **Taro Aka by Abigail Magnet (and Meg Dollster, but aye, no spoilers.)**

 **Star Fire was killed by Fenton Henderson**

 **Aiden Ross was killed by Alicia Schripe**

 **Stella Tracks was killed by Radiance Osmium (Freaking Radiance.)**

 **Alex Rivers was killed by Janet Berinski**

 **Calico Shinnings was killed by Kolton Taas**

 **Artemis Knight was killed by Juliet Abnose**

 **I'm so excited to play with these relationships coming up...to my friends that are in here...I didn't really ask if this was kosher, but I think we all saw it coming. Also, Brooke be proud of me, cause I know you're all boo girl tributes in SYOT, but my numbers are pretty even!**

 **Also, keep in mind that the games are going by fast, but that is because I want to keep this story less than 60 chapters, and I'm planning on having a huge after game story. SUPER pumped to show you what comes in store after my Victor is crowned...but you'll have to wait a couple of chapters. :)**

 **Do you think the careers are lazy this year?**

 **Who do you think will get 9th place? (vote, you might change the plot.)**

 **Sad Heather is dead?**

 **What to make of this mysterious control room in the center?**

 **Do you think the killers coming back will help or hurt the tributes game?**

 **Keep it classy,  
Caleb**


	30. Old faces Same game

**No deaths this chapter, but setting up for the final four reveal next chapter!**

 **Also, 250 reviews!? You guys give me joy.**

 **Taro Aka- District 3 Male**

"Abigail we've been walking forever...can we take a break please?"

She turns around and looks at me, and gives me a look that isn't something that she would have given me in Lego Land, I have to remind myself again that Abigail isn't Abigail...she's being controlled through a control room by the GameMakers.

"Taro, we don't have time to stop. I'm trying to help you. Like honestly trying to help you. Get that through your damn head."

"Abigail...language."

She continues to look at me and rolls her eyes and starts walking.

"Excuse me, Mr. or Ms. GameMaker controlling Abigail, I need you to stop so I can talk to my friend again. I need to know what is going on."

"Taro. Just shut up and follow me."

"Ok Abigail…"

 **Calico Shinnings- District 8 Female**

We have been chilling out for awhile now. We took a break trying to make our way to the castle, and we haven't moved since. It's almost like we have lost hope. Or lost motivation.

"We really should be moving." says Stella as she stares at us finally the first to stand up. "It'll be dark soon, and I really don't want to know what will be out in this maze at night."

"Yeah, you really should get moving." says a foreign voice. We look over to our right, and Stella's eyes pop out of her head with shock.

"Radiance?"

"I'm surprised you remember me Stella. You know. After that little fall." she says with a taunting smile.

"What are you doing here?"

"Follow me and find out." says Radiance as she turns around and begins to walk.

We all get up and attempt to walk over to her, but she turned around and held up a hand. "My orders are strictly for Stella only."

Stella shrugs and continues to walk cautiously behind Radiance. Her machete that she has is pointed towards her back, ready to strike at any minute.

"Isn't that just slightly weird?" says another foreign voice. We turn around and see a girl that looks a little scary. Alex begins to freak out and stares at her with an intensity I've yet to see in him,

"You killed me!" he screams as he stares at the girl who merely looks slightly amused at his discomfort.

"Yet I still lost. Don't worry Alex, you'll see what's going on soon enough. Follow me." She turns and walks away as Alex follows.

Then that can only mean…

"Hello Calico."

I turn and staring back at me is Kolton Taas. He was the district 12 male tribute in Lego Land.

"What are you doing here Kolton?!" I say angry

"I'm here to help you."

"I don't need your help, what I need is to win these games."

"Let me help you win."

"Kolton you freaking killed me! Just go away."

"Fine." he says as he disappears into the maze.

I turn around and decide to try and follow Radiance and Stella. If I were in a position where I needed to fight someone off, my guess would be Stella would be the easiest.

"How is it that you always make it this far in the games?" ask a snooty voice that I know oh to well.

"It can't be…" I say as I turn and see Paris Bastillion, the District 1 tribute from Lego Land staring at me with eyes full of hatred. I'm also the reason she was burned to death.

"You're really going to wish that you never sent Kolton away." she says with a sick smile.

 **Artemis Knight- District 8 Male**

This has been a long road going through these games, and ultimately I'm proud of myself for all I've had to endure throughout this process. It doesn't change what I'm here for though. I'm here to win.

I've been wandering the maze for what feels like days. This maze does things with your mind. It makes you have false hope.

 _One more turn and I'll be in a clearing. One more turn and maybe I'll be in my room. One more turn and maybe I'll wake up from this awful dream._

It never stops though. one more turn never stops.

"Long time no see Arty."

What the hell?

"Juliet?" I say as I turn around and look wide eyed at the girl who killed me.

"Nice to see you again."

"What are you doing here?! How are you-"

"Artemis. There is a lot of question I'm sure you have, but unfortunately we don't have a lot of time. So I need you to walk with me this way, and we can talk on the way."

"You killed me, how do I know you won't do it again?"

"Because, I'm not programmed to do that...well. At least I don't think I am."

"You think? You could be leading me straight to a trap."

"I guess you'll have to trust me to find out...and believe me when I say if you don't you won't like the alternative."

I look at her, and I see that she is serious. She doesn't want something bad to happen to me, but I can't help but feel like something is anyways. Kind of like a doomed feeling in a way…

 **Star Fire- District 4 Female**

Something is off. I feel it. We've been hunting for awhile now, and not that I expected to find a boat load of tributes, but we haven't even seen a mutt. Something is going to happen. Something big is going to happen.

"Star!" I turn around and see Fenton Henderson staring at me with an urgent look on his face. Aiden, Kitana, and Ashylin all look at me skeptically like they're super confused as to who he is.

"Fenton…?" I ask confused.

"Star I don't have a lot of time before it happens, I need you to follow me. Follow me now."

"It happens? What are you talking about?" I say confused.

"Star. I want you to get out of these games, but I need you to move now."

All four of us try to follow him, but he stops them and tells them to wait.

"Your time is coming." he says "Star, let's go."

I reluctantly follow him leaving behind the group I've promised to go to the final four with.

 **Aiden Ross- District 4 Male**

Well that was crappy. Star just walks off with the guy that supposedly killed her, and now he has us all on edge.

"What are we supposed to do?" ask Ashylin "Do we follow her?"

"If she dies it's better for us. Girl is fierce with that ax." says Kitana as she stares at the maze hall that Star just walked down.

"Having a friend is dangerous in these games anyways. Look where it got the girl from District 2 the last time Star competed." says Kitana

"You're right." says Ashylin

We continue to walk in the opposite way of the mutt and Star, and then without any warning I'm staring face to face with the District 5 girl who took my life.

"Aiden, wish I could say it was a pleasure."

"Alicia?"

"Well now that we got that covered, am I going to have to do this big explanation thing or are you just going to follow me?"

I turn to Kitana and Ashylin and shake their hands, "Girls. Good luck." I say as I follow Alicia down the path.

 **Ashylin Harrison- District 1 Female**

"Should we just sit down and wait?" I ask as we watch Aiden walk down the maze with his old rival from his games.

"Maybe we should. I wouldn't want to waste time for whatever they're talking about." says Kitana

We sit down and we lean our backs against the walls of the maze. We haven't been able to just sit and relax for 4 days now. So this is a bit of luxery.

"Dean?!" I say as I look up and see Dean standing in front of me

I stand up and kiss him on the mouth as I hold him tighter and pull him closer. When we finally pull away he lets me take him in for a minute, but then gets down to business.

"Ash, we don't-"

"Yeah, I know we don't have a lot of time. Let's go."

We run hand in hand down the maze and leave Kitana behind as the last person that needs to be found.

 **Kitana MF Striker- District 2 Female**

These bitches left me. Straight left me in the dust.

"Hello GameMakers?! Where is my creepy person that had to do with my games?"

"I'm right here."

Standing before me is Declan Diarmuid. He's the little bitch that decapitated me my first games. I take him in as I stare wide eyed and slack jawed, and then without any warning I punch him in the jaw.

"Ok." he says as he readjust his jaw, "I deserve that."

"You sure as hell do." I say "I honestly can't stand to even look at you, let's just go. Also, please know that if you weren't trying to help me in this situation I'd be ready to kill your ass right now."

He nods assuringly and begins to walk down the hall turning the opposite way of Ashylin and Aiden.

 **Final four will be revealed next chapter. Let me know what you think of this one!**

 **Bad news bears for Calico? What do you think will happen?**

 **Rank the final 9 in the order of which you think they'll go down.**

 **Where are they going?**

 **I'll update ASAP cause I'm honestly excited at this point.**

 **Keep it classy,**

 **Caleb**


	31. The Final Four

**Ansley just because you asked ever so nicely.**

 **Update on my life, I've rewritten this chapter and who dies 6 times. Honestly 6 times. To my friends who think they know what's happening...lol you don't have a clue.**

 **These will be a lot of short POVs all mixed into one. So bear with me, and try not to hate me if your tribute dies.**

 **Calico Shinnings- District 8**

"Didn't I already kill you?" I ask smugly as I stare at Paris.

"You think you're cute don't you?" she ask with an acidic tone. "You might have caught me off guard. That won't happen again though. I will not let you kill me again Calico."

"Calico? I thought I was 8. I obviously earned your respect enough to get called by my name."

She smiles creepily, "Having respect for someone, and harboring anger for them are two different things sweetheart. What do you say we finish what should have happened in Lego Land now?"

She grabs me by the high end of my ponytail and rips down hard. I fall to the ground in pain and squeal as she refuses to let go. I punch her in the stomach and falls back losing her breath, I'm about to run her down when the maze walls start to fall.

We both stare in awe as the maze shrinks lower and lower, and suddenly I'm staring at all of the remaining 9 tributes, and their worst fears. The people that killed them.

Paris is the first to react again, she lunges at me. This time she manages to get on top of me and is punching my face over and over again. She's hitting hard, and I'm starting to get dizzy, and suddenly she just stops.

Blood drips down from the center of her mouth as she stares off into the maze, and she falls. Her perfectly blonde hair in a web type shape as she lays face down on the floor dead. I look up to see my hero that saved my life, and it's none other than Kolton Taas.

"Thank me later." he says, "We have got to get you to the center of the arena."

 **Aiden Ross- District 4 Male**

"Just letting you know," says Alicia as she continues walking with the walls down, "you're going to want to kill as many of these tributes as possible. Them being here is a direct hindrance to you surviving, not just in the sense of numbers, but in safety."

I look around, and the closest tribute to me is Stella from District 6. I see her and she looks at me. Her killer from the last games gives me and Alicia a look, and then tells Stella to run.

"I'll take Radiance. You take the manipulator."

Alicia runs towards the girl from District 1 at full force, meanwhile I start to chase after Stella.

 **Stella Tracks- District 6 Female**

Please don't let my name fool you. I might have the word track in my name, but that by no means actually means I run track. Just to top it off I'm running from one of the fastest tributes in this game. Out of all the damn tributes I could have been near in the games, Aiden Ross is the one that happened to be 2 walls away.

I'm running full force towards the middle of the arena like Radiance told me. I don't know if I trust her or not, but honestly I can't imagine a worse alternative than dying in the final 9.

"If you just stop I'll kill you fast." says Aiden as he is almost caught up to me.

"You won't kill me at all." I say as I am rushing to the middle.

I'm almost at the middle, and just have enough time to see the boy from District three and Star run into it at the same time with their respective...uhm partners?

I reach it, and I'm about to run in when all of the sudden I hit a wall that sends me flying back so hard I fall into Aiden.

He is shocked at what just happened but is quick to snap back into career mode, and pins me down into the ground.

"Don't worry." he says as he takes my machete out of my pocket. "I'll make this fast...for old times sake." he plunges the machete in my neck, and the world starts to go black instantly. I see the field of view I have in my eyesight start to go from clear to black. The world starts spinning, and the dizziness is overwhelming.

 _I'll just take a nap. That sounds nice. A nap._

The last thing I hear is a cannon fire.

BOOM.

 **Aiden Ross- District 4 Male Tribute**

I stare at the middle of the arena where Star and the boy from 3 is. They are circling around this giant grey machine that seems to be really important considering the two people that are..uh helping us? I guess they are helping us, anyways they're encouraging them to start pressing things.

I look to my left and see Kitana and Alex circling each other, I look to my right and I see Ashylin running towards the middle.

When she arrives she stares at me up and down, and braces herself for a fight.

"Relax." I say "We had a deal for the final 4, and I hold true to my deals."

I then remember who I'm talking to and brace myself.

"Relax. This sets me and you in a comfortable position, and it's definitely something we could use to our advantage."

"What do you mean?" I ask confused.

"By not fighting, we are conserving energy. We're going to need that going up against Kitana, and also it gives us an opportunity to make a final 2 deal. I'll take Star, you take Kitana."

"That gives you like a ton of a chance more to survive than me!" I say defensively.

"Kitana has been off her game. Look at her and Alex."

I turn my head and see the two are closing in on each other, Kitana is throwing multiple knives, but none of them are landing in Alex. The boy keeps sidestepping with ease. He is working his way closer to her the more she runs out of knives.

"Deal. Final 2." I say

 **Kitana MF Striker- District 2 Female**

It's almost like a little 25th Hunger Games reunion. Declan, the prick that one by accident, Me the runner up who was dethroned last minute, Janet the obsessed freak, and then there is Alex. Tenth place.

Should be easy enough to kill him right? You'd think fucking so, but tell me why this kid has gotten so good at dodging and shit! I've thrown over half of my knives at him, and I don't miss. I'm still pissed that that bitch from 6 just died from someone not me, and this is just making things way worse for me.

Alex is moving closer to me, and poising his trident at me the closer he gets. I'm running out of knives, and I'm not even sure what to do with this now.

Since distance isn't working very well I decide to charge him full on and tackle him. He was surprised by this, but the last minute he was able to kind of gain some control in the struggle. We both fell to the ground, and me being more prepared than him was able to get on top of him, and hold a knife over his heart.

The two people that have been helping us throughout this little endeavor have suddenly disappeared. I stare Alex in the eye and with a big and bold face ask him,

"Any last words?"

He looks at me angrily, and with every amount of venom that he can manage in his voice, responds with, "Surprise Bitch."

The slams a knife into my chest, and I fall over onto the ground. I hadn't noticed the knives that I had already thrown at him were so close to where we were in the arena. He stands up and looks down at me as I struggle for breath, and am gasping for air.

"Do you have any last words?" he ask

I manage to hold up one finger at him. I bet you can guess which one, "I'm Kitana Motherfucking Striker."

He plunges the trident into my stomach.

BOOM.

 **Taro Aka- District 3 Male**

"Taro you have to get to the machine before she does!" says Abigail urgently.

"What does the machine do?" ask Star intrigued

"Don't worry about that. After you kill Taro no one will be able to come in after you, and you'll be in the finale." says Fenton just as urgently as Abigail

"Star I don't want to fight you." I say a little nervous.

"Honestly little guy I don't think we have a choice." she says a little sad.

She walks towards me, and weighs her battle ax in her hand. She heaves it up, and is ready to fight.

"Star this isn't right."

"Taro we are in the Hunger Games. None of this is right. We were foolish, the careers that is, to volunteer for this. No amount fame and glory is worth this. However, I've come to far to die now."

She swings her ax into my thigh and I go down with a yelp. I'm crying and tears are streaming down my eyes as Star holds up the ax above her head and prepares to swing down.

"Little guy...I really am sorry." she swings down towards my neck and-

BOOM.

 **Artemis Knight- District 8 Male**

I am running towards the middle, cause that seems like the smart thing to do, when I notice Calico running the opposite way.

"Arty you want to kill her. Trust me when I say that. They won't be pleased if you show up without a kill." says Juliet

I look at Juliet in shock. I have managed to not kill anyone this whole games...why would I start now.

Upon seeing me Calico tenses up and hurls one of her spears towards me. I sidestep it last second and stare at her in absolute shock.

"Are you kidding me?!" I yell. "I'm your District Partner!"

"Tough times Arty, tough times."

This girl is far different than the one that drew a penis on my face in the train. She's different...she's vicious.

She runs at me with another spear and attempts to impale me onto the spear. I side step her last second, and push her down to the ground. Her spear snaps in half when she lands, and she picks up both ends, and is now planning on using them as a double sword type deal.

I take out one of fans, and I open it up. She sits there confused for a second, and then starts to laugh. I don't see what's funny about it.

She then snaps back into her mode, and stabs the spear directly towards my head. I close the fan on the spear and yank it out of her hands.

She stares awestruck as I open up the fan again all the way forming a circle. I throw it at her neck, and she falls. Her head lands about 3 feet from her body.

BOOM.

I'm in the final 5.

 **Ashylin Harrison- District 1 Female**

"Quick decide who you want in the final 4. Alex or Artemis."

Aiden stares at me confused and not really sure how to answer the question. I decide to answer for him, and since Alex was in our alliance I proceed to run after Artemis.

He is standing near Calico's decapitated corpse not to far away from the middle of the arena. Upon seeing me run towards him he braces himself for a fight.

"Never thought I'd see you this far into the game." I say

"I honestly don't know how it happened." he said. "I've had a lot of luck."

"Well it's about to run out." I say confidently.

"We'll see."

We circle each other and he is the first to strike as he swings his fan towards me and tries to cut my neck. Clever and nice first move, but I'm not rookie, and you aren't killing me that easy.

I turn around and swing my glaive towards his head and he sidesteps and manages to cut my arm in the process. I cry out in pain as he smiles. He thinks he already won.

I turn around and switch hands with my glaive. I swing at his head three times, and on the fourth try I hit his right shoulder. He drops the fan and I use that as my time to strike and get on top of him as he lies there helpless.

He has a brave face on as I hold my glaive over his shoulder.

"Tell District 8 I'm sorry." he says

"What makes you think I'm getting out."

"It's either you or-" I cut him off as I stab the glaive into his head. I've never been able to handle talking to someone before killing them. I must have missed that gene in the career DNA pool.

 **Star Fire- District 4 Female**

"Ms. Fire please proceed to the machine."

I walk over to the machine, and on the keypad is a singular big red button. It reads "PUSH ME" in all capitol white letters.

"Ms. Fire, please push the button." says the voice overhead.

I look to my left and see the three tributes lining up around the middle. It's Aiden, Ashylin, Alex, and myself. They aren't trying to kill each other right now because I guess they are figuring what I am, these games are far from over.

I take a deep breath and push the red button.

Everything goes black, and I'm falling.

 **Well there you have it. The final 4. I've had to pee like the entire 900 times I've written this chapter, and it's been so exciting that I just now remembered I have to go. That's how invested I am in this story.**

 **If your tribute died...I'm sorry. I really am. Just know that if they made it this far it's because I loved them dearly. The reason they died has nothing to do with my feelings towards you, or your writing. Just my plot.**

 **9th Place: Stella Tracks- Haley, Stella was originally my top 3. I had her pegged for it, and then started thinking...I can't justify her outwitting Kitana. Kitana is a smart SOB and she is ready for the kill. You had 3 tributes in the final 9...and I needed to narrow it down. If I looked at who I liked the most Aiden was the one that won me over. Therefore Stella is gone. I apologize, I know you really liked her. She was fun to write for.**

 **8th Place: Kitana MF Striker- I think this is the part of the story everyone goes "what the hell?" I never saw Kitana as a victor. I saw her as someone who was an antagonist, who I just happened to really love writing for. She was an absolute blast to get to write, and I'm honored you submitted her to my story. She was hilarious in Ansley's and I just hope that you feel I wrote her just as well.**

 **7th Place: Taro Aka- Draphy, Taro had such a big arc in the "edit." I was giving the tributes. I never saw him as a winner. You know those people that get a really good edit on a tv show, and they're the underdog of the show. Everyone roots for them, but they ultimately fail just before the finish line. That was Taro in my head. He was a great tribute, just not a winner. Thanks for submitting him and letting me explore him all the more.**

 **6th Place: Calico Shinnings- Ansley you buttwhole I'm so pissed that you let me talk you into submitting her again. Calico was supposed to be in the final four, but I couldn't let you have Ashylin and her in the final 4. She's one of my favorite tributes, and I'm so happy that I got to write for her again. She also placed higher than she did last time ayee.**

 **5th Place: Artemis Knight- Reader. Thank you for being patient with me. You always review, and you always do so well with my stories and are so encouraging. Artemis lasted so long due to your loyalty to the stories I write. Also the fact that I loved him. Anyways Thank you for always reviewing, and I'm sorry he couldn't be in my grand finale...I just couldn't see him leading a rebellion.**

 **Vote for the victor in my poll. I think I already have them picked, but you never know!**

 **Who do you THINK will win?**

 **Who do you WANT to win?**

 **Are you as emotionally invested in this as I am?**

 **Keep it classy,**

 **Caleb**


	32. A Star Reborn

**I have a super secret exciting announcement at the end of this chapter...and I hate myself for it.**

 **Star Fire- District 4 Female**

I land with a thud, and quickly hear three more separate thuds. Wherever I've fallen, it seems to be somewhere that they want all four of us remaining tributes.

A light clicks on, and we are in what looks like a bubble. It's a round arena, and there are our weapons of choice laying down on a table. The bubble begins to retract in half, revealing an audience sitting in the coliseum, it wasn't enough to watch us duke it out on TV, they want to see this finale live.

"Welcome tributes to the finale of All-Stars the 300th Games. To start this games, we will have you face off in pairs. The first pair will be Ashylin Harrison vs. Aiden Ross."

We all four look at each other confused, but we accept the fact that fate is not longer in our hands, but in the hands of a luck draw.

Ashylin crosses to one side of the arena, whilst Aiden crosses to the other. Alex and I sit on a bench on the side of the arena. Like we aren't about to watch two people we've spent the last few days getting to know kill each other.

"Tributes, brace yourself." says the voice of the announcer. "On your mark. Get set. GO!"

 **Ashylin Harrison- District 1 Female**

Aiden springs forward from his side of the arena, his spears are ready, and he's already calculated where he needs to throw them to make the most lethal strike. I charge straight at him, which I think surprises him, but he doesn't back down either.

We stand in the middle of the arena facing each other.

"So much for the final 2 huh?" ask Aiden

"So much." I reply.

He takes the moments where we are just taking each other in, and attempts to stab me with the spear. I look at him surprised, because I expected more of him than a cheap shot.

He takes the spear again, and this time aims it more carefully as he lunges, I again sidestep and come up with a plan.

If I can get him to throw the spear, then he will either hit me or miss me. If he misses I have a huge advantage still having my glaive with me.

I begin to turn around and run in a zigzag motion away from Aiden, he begins to chase me however instead of throwing the spear, and he tackles me to the ground within three seconds of me running.

The audience is going crazy. They think I lost. They think that I don't have what it takes to be the Victor. I'm Ashylin Harrison, I will not come this far and lose.

I knee him in the groin and he yelps as he falls over in pain. I watch as he rolls over into the fetal position, as he sits down and holds his uh...area.

"You want to know what caused me to lose my games last time Aiden?" I ask him

"What" he responds still not able to catch his breath.

"Overconfidence."

I stand over him and stab my glaive into his chest. He looks sad and hurt all at the same time, but then looks at me and nods his head in defeat.

BOOM.

 **Alex Rivers- District 6 Male**

"Please Ms. Fire and Mr. Rivers take your places in the arena."

I walk to the left side of the arena. I clutch my trident tightly. I wasn't expecting Aiden to go down so quick. If Aiden went down quick, what's to say I don't die quickly too?

The buzzer sounds, and Star runs at me full on. I brace myself for whatever impact is coming, and it doesn't come. She's standing about five feet away from me battle ax in her hand, and poised ready to go.

"I'm not just winning this because you give up. Get yourself together, and fight me. I refuse to have anything handed to me. It's bad enough it's taking me two times to win this game."

I stare at her shocked. She just had the opportunity to get to the final 2, and she didn't take it. She wants me to fight her.

"I'm going to go back to my side. We are going to do this again, and I expect to see you fight me when I run off again."

She goes back to the other side of the arena, and the audience starts to get quiet. They are confused about what's going on. Shit, I'm confused on what's going on.

She starts to run off her side again, and this time I spring into action. She smiles as she sees I'm in it to win it this time, and she begins to circle around me with her battle ax in hand. I look at her as she runs around me and decide that the best course of action is to derail her as she runs.

I watch her as she is circling me, and with each loop getting closer, and closer. I stick my trident out, and she trips over the trident. She falls hard, but gets up immediately. She smiles at me as she just fell.

"Not bad Rivers." she says

She decides to take a new tactic as she runs at me directly. I sidestep, but I suddenly have a sharp pain in my thigh.

"OW!" I scream as I fall to the ground

"You have to go for wherever they are not expecting you to go." she says as she gets closer.

I throw my trident at her in anger, and then realize how idiotic that was as she merely sidesteps it and walks towards me. I try to drag myself away, but my thigh is in a lot of pain. She's behind me before I have time to move more than a couple of feet.

"Don't worry, I'll make this quick."

The last thing I feel is a pressure in the middle of my head.

BOOM.

 **The Victor's POV (Yes I'm that freaking mean.)**

"Ms. Harrison and Ms. Fire. Please take your positions in the arena."

I walk over to the right side of the arena, this is it. I was runner up last time, this is my chance. My chance at redemption. I take a deep breath as I stare across the room at my opponent. She's fierce. Deadly even. If we weren't in the situation we were in currently we'd maybe be friends.

"I always knew it was going to be us two." she calls across from the arena. "Good luck."

"You too." I call as we wait for the announcer to call us into action.

"Get ready. Get set. GO!"

Neither of us run. We both just saw the other's main strategy, and I think we were both smart enough to make a new one up in our heads. She stares at me with a smile.

"I knew you were smart."

She runs at me swinging her shiny weapon. It really is a beautiful weapon in a weird world if weapons were beautiful.

She reaches me, and right before she slams it into my neck I duck down, and use my weapon to cut her in the ankle. She screams out in pain as she limps backwards to avoid any other potential injuries I could cause.

"I think a lot of people underestimated you." she says as she circles me. "I never did. I saw you for what you were. A competitor. The fact that others couldn't see it just makes it more reasonable they died."

"I saw the same in you." I say, "You're a lot stronger than you let others perceive you to be."

I use the time that she was talking and close the distance in between her and I. She smiles as she jumps backwards, and let's out a slight yell as she hurts her ankle even more.

"Better get off that ankle." I say tauntingly

She gives me an ugly look, but then she runs at me again. This time I was expecting it however, and was able to sidestep her. I lunged forward and was able to use my weapon to get her in the back.

She falls to the ground, with my weapon still hanging in her back. I take it out and flip her over, because no one deserves to die with their face on the ground.

"I'm..glad it was you...if it wasn't me." she says looking up at me with eyes of defeat.

"I'm sorry it couldn't be you." I say

I see a flash of metal flying towards my head and I pull back away from her last minute. She chuckles.

"Can't blame a girl for trying.." she manages to choke out all at once.

She's right. I really can't. We all would have tried. Infact we all four just did try that. This games is one that is crazy. I just can't believe I'm finally winning.

BOOM.

Her cannon goes off, and for the first time since being brought back to life I have a genuine feeling of joy coursing through my body. I won the Hunger Games. I'm the Victor. I'm an All-Star.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN OF THE CAPITOL! I GIVE YOU YOUR VICTOR FOR ALL-STARS THE 300TH HUNGER GAMES….STAR FIRE!"

I look up into the sky as fireworks begin to shine in it. I smile ear to ear as I have finally achieved my dream. It may not have been what I originally had planned, but my picture will be up there with Coral's none the less.

I look down at Ashylin's dead corpse as she lays on the ground. It's almost peaceful. She could just be asleep. I lean down and kiss her on the forehead, and then the hovercraft comes to pick me up.

I grab hold of the ladder and instantly am standing still. I'm drug up to the top where the medics all congratulate me on my win.

"Sweetie, we are going to give you an injection that will put you to sleep, we have a lot of things we need to check, and some of them would be uncom-"

"That sounds great." I say, "Sleep is something I've been lacking recently."

The inject the needle in my arm, and I fall into a deep sleep.

 **Chanel Lourd- District 6 Mentor**

"I told all of you bitches that Star would win. I had a feeling, and Chanel Lourd never has wrong feelings."

"How do we plan on getting her in on the plan?" ask McButch

"Patience." says Brandon. "It can't be right away, and it's not something that we can just spring on her. We need to test the waters and see if she will be willing to turn against the Capitol."

"She has to be." says Quasi, "If she isn't there is no rebellion."

"No there will be a rebellion Wide eyes," I say "it just won't be as easy to get things off the ground."

I pull out my phone and open up the group text that I have all of the other Victor's in.

 _Meet at Crusty Old Man's house. The real fun begins now._

 _-Queen C._

 **That's the games, and the FIRST part of this story. We have a rebellion to plan people, we need you to keep it going!**

 **Let's do the Eulogies, not for the last time though (did I say that :o?!)**

 **4th Place: Aiden Ross- Haley, fourth place. I'm sorry. Aiden is a great tribute, and honestly had this been any other story where I wasn't planning a rebellion he would have won. Honest. I just think him winning would have been weird from things I know about your story, and his Dad, and it just would have been to complicated for me to overlap them into my story from Capitol Picks and Dollhouse. Therefore Aiden got fourth place. Thanks for being awesome. You the best bae.**

 **3rd Place: Alex Rivers- My dear sweet little criticizing Brooke. I'm sorry your boy didn't make it. Honestly Alex, Ashylin, and Star all had equal shots in my head. When it came down to poll votes however...he had 1. I'll be releasing those again shortly so that you guys can see the final tallies. I liked his character. I liked him a lot. Obviously or I wouldn't have brought him this far. I just can't see him leading a rebellion.**

 **2nd Place: Ashylin Harrison- Ansley this was the hardest fucking tribute to kill. I don't curse IRL, but this was freaking hard. I hated killing Ashylin. I thought she was an amazing tribute, and I love how she and Dean fell in love. I love her slightly unstableness, I loved her goofy antics that made her so relatable. She was an awesome tribute, unfortunately people didn't provide for her in the polls. I'm sorry she died, and whether or not you hate me I'll accept it. You'll always be my FFBFF fam. :D**

 **Victor: Star Fire- James. You got it. Well I got it, but you finally got Star in the victor's seat. Star won for a number of reasons. The first reason is I think she has amazing leadership qualities. She has a good head on her shoulder, and she will easily be able to call the hard shots in the rebellion. Secondly, Star was one of the first tributes I genuinely loved reading about when I first got back on the site. Haley had just finished Capitol's pick and I was LIVID that Star didn't win. I even messaged her and everything. (It's actually how we started talking. Lol oops.) Thirdly, she was consistently at the top percentile in the polls. That doesn't mean she was always the highest, but she was always in the top 3 spots for favorites. I feel good leaving my rebellion in her hands.**

 **What do you think of my Victor?**

 **What do you think the "fun" Chanel is talking about, is going to be?**

 **Do you think that Star will join willingly?**

 **Lastly, against all of my better judgement I have decided to do another SYOT. I know I hate myself, but I love doing this. As promised none of these characters will be in it. It's a whole new world. It'll be the "17th Hunger Games: At Wits End". The form is on my profile. Feel free to fill it out. I won't start writing that one until after I complete this one, but that doesn't mean I won't start getting a tribute list together.**

 **Keep it classy,**

 **Caleb**


	33. Do You Hear the People Sing?

**Well here is the new chapter. Remember to review for my new SYOT! Forms on the page. I've gotten like 4 tributes.**

 **Star Fire- Victor of the 300th Games**

It's weird being alive. Like forgive me for saying that, and I know it probably sounds awful and selfish considering 23 others just died so I could walk out of that awful maze.

The victory tour was hard. Going through each district, and telling each family I'm so sorry. It's part of the Games that no one really warns you about, and nobody really understands the sadness of it until you actually experience it.

District 1 was probably one of the hardest for me. Not only was I responsible for killing their almost Victor. Not only that though but I actually had to stare at Ashylin's family as they stood there and weeped for their daughter all over again. Dean's family wasn't there being as he was to old for them to be alive technically...but the flag with his face on it was still on a separate platform away from Ashylin's.

"Dean and Ashylin were a beautiful couple. They were sweet, and they were fierce. They were competitors. Dean fought hard to stay alive, even going as far to have a mental hitlist. He died way too early."

"Ashylin was crazy fierce. I was genuinely scared of her the whole entire games. With good reason. She was a fighter, a survivor, and I thought she had me in the finale at the last minute. If it wasn't for her ankle being slashed by my ax I don't think I would have got her."

District 2 was actually not even bad. They were very open to me being there. They weren't entirely pissed off that they lost. I mean naturally there was that angst and competitive spirit being that they are the "alpha careers" or something, but they were probably the nicest that we faced.

"Kitana was an absolute boss. Though I wasn't there when she died, I did feel for her when she was killed. For the longest time I thought it was her or Ashylin winning these games. When she died it was a game changer, and the ultimate opening for it to be anyone's game."

"Fernando...well he was interesting. He was 27, and I think that honestly took any chance he had to win. He was an automatic target coming into the games, and I don't think that he would have won regardless."

District 3 was awkward. Kate had come back twice before, and she always went deep, and this time everyone pegged her as the Victor. I pegged her to go far. Instead she was the falling point of our alliance.

"Taro was a sweet kid. One of the hardest things I think I did in the games was killing Taro. His memory will live on through me. It's going to be a face that I see for the rest of my life."

We skipped to district 4 since it was my district and went straight to district 5. Which was nice I suppose. They aren't used to having to many Victors, and the only people that were on the platforms were the creepy siblings who won the games. They applauded and they gave me the respective things that I was supposed to get, the dinner, the festival, the party. Stuff like that.

District 6 was sad. Stella was in my alliance for most of the games, and Alex was in the final 3 with me. I killed Alan, I made it impossible for him to ever see his district again.

"Stella was a smart girl. Too smart for her own good. For a while she flew under the radar, and I'm convinced that if Aiden hadn't been the one near her, you would have seen her in the final 4."

"Alex, I'm sorry I killed him. He was a good guy. A genuine nice and good guy. He didn't deserve the fate he got dealt.. he's another face I'll see for the rest of my life."

District 7 was something I'd rather not relive. They were very bitter that they didn't have a tribute coming home. I guess out of all the outlier districts, 7 was the one who always played the best.

District 8 was hard also. Calico and Artemis were people that made it decently far. District 8 doesn't get many victors...so having two get so close and then die…

"Calico was someone you could always count on to make the days go brighter. She was funny, and witty, and if I felt like she and Stella weren't in cahoots with each other, I would have had her as an immediate ally."

"Artemis is someone I didn't know. No one really did. Not even his district partner. He seemed to fight honorably, and he seemed to be a smart player. Making it to the top 5 was not something that goes unnoticed."

District 9 was crazy. Heather T-shirts were everywhere. She became what seems like an icon in the district. People were booing me, and I barely got to talk about the tributes that died. So I walked off the stage after writing a note to the mayor explaining what I would have said.

 _Tell them I'm sorry that their tributes didn't make it out. I appreciate their sacrifice and I want to open up a facility for mental illness in your district._

 _-Star Fire. Victor of the 300th Games_

District 10 was pretty decent. They had excellent barbeque and they also were fairly celebratory. It was nice to be somewhere and not feel like everyone secretly hated me. Those prime ribs were also the best I've ever eaten.

District 11 was sad, both of their tributes died pretty early. It was awkward because I didn't really have a lot to say. I talked about how Fawn was a spitfire, and how Jay was innocent. They cheered and I left just as awkward.

District 12 was probably the worst. I killed America, and I had to get up in front of everyone and talk about her. She was dangerous. She was brass. She was blunt. She was fierce. I admired her, just didn't admire her enough to let her kill Ashylin.

Now we are back to District 4 today. We just pulled into the station and there is a parade waiting and a crowd of people flashing photography, and little kids are asking me to sign autographs. I sign them and smile at them. Although I don't know if I support them wanting to go through what I have had to.

The games were a symbol of fame and glory my first time. I saw it as a freedom. A stick it to Penny. Proving myself to Ellie and Coral, and ultimately being the best..I never had that..always second best.

Now I'm a Victor, and though everything seems to be going at a million miles a minute, I stand with a new understanding on life, a new understanding on what my values and morals are, and a new understanding of relationships.

I walk to the stage they have set out for me, and approach the podium.

"District 4, your Victor!"

* * *

The audience applauds and I begin to give my speech.

I finally get to relax in my new home as I sit down on the sofa and reflect on everything that has happened. The first thing I've wanted to do since being home was call Coral and Ellie, but then I remember they're dead...so that sucks,

Coral died 5 years ago, and Ellie died 3. It's hard knowing I just missed them, but at the same time it gives me time to start over. I'm not Star Fire the girl who lost the 236th games. I'm Star Fire, the girl that should be so old nobody knows anymore.

I get up from the couch and head to my bedroom. As I walk in the first thing I notice is a note on my bed. My name is written in big elaborate letters across the envelope. I open up the letter and reveal a riddle? Some kind of poem?

 _Congrats on your latest Victory,_

 _another games is History._

 _Now you have a choice to make,_

 _Good or bad? Give or take?_

 _Many years ago, these girls were considered time terrorist,_

 _but were falsely accused by madame President._

 _Star it's time to make your choice,_

 _continue as a slave, or use your voice?_

 _We'll be in touch._

 _The People are Singing,_

 _Someone who wants a change._

I run to the dresser and slam this letter in the drawer as I don't trust this house not to be bugged. Whatever this means, I get the feeling it's a rebellion on the way. What else could they mean by the people are singing? Use my voice? What?

Who were those girls with the short blonde hair, and the pretty red hair, and the bubble gum pink hair?

So much for a relaxing night in.

I pull out my phone and text Seychelle

 _Can you come over? We need to talk._

 _-S_

She responds almost instantaneously.

 _Be there in a bit._

 _-Shelle_

 **Well we have the peak of curiosity from Star Fire!**

 **What do you think of the letter?**

 **Catch the Les Mis reference?**

 **What do you think is next?**

 **Keep it classy,**

 **Caleb**


	34. The Choice

**WOW I'M GETTING SO MANY SUBMISSIONS EVERY TIME I GET ON IT'S LIKE 6 NEW ONES. I hope you guys are excited for At Wits End, if you haven't looked at it...you should check it out. I posted last night.**

 **Alas, I feel like this story will not be 50 to 60 chapters...depends how much I can drag it out. I have a really exciting ending, and I'm happy with it.**

 **Things to expect.**

 **-Getting Star on board maybe**

 **-Hopefully getting the Districts on board**

 **-More Chanel sassiness**

 **-Updates on Marissa, Rachel, and Addison's lives**

 **-An epic freaking battle.**

 **Star Fire- Victor of the 300th Games**

Seychelle dragged me out of my house, and we are currently walking by this abandoned park near the ocean. Hasn't said anything, just walked in and grabbed me by my arm. I decided to just go with it, cause maybe it's something really important she has to talk about...but a girl can only take so much as far as not knowing what's going on.

"Stop!" I say as I pull my arm away from her.

She turns around shocked at my tone as she stares at me with pleading eyes.

"Star, I want to tell you. I really do, but I don't think you're ready."

"What are you talking about?!" I demand again. "You can't just drag someone out of their house and walk them to God only knows where, and what's with the letter? Your eyes bugged out of your head when I showed it to you!"

She sighs defeated and walks over to a swing in the park. She sits down and starts dangling her legs.

"Man I could use a drink." she says

Her blonde sunkissed hair is glistening from the light on the sun. She puts her face in her hands and just sits there for a moment, and I can tell that she is trying to figure out how to say what needs to be said.

"Shelle, look." I say. "You said something in the launch room for the games that threw me off. You said don't thank you yet. Does that have something to do with this note?" I say holding it up.

She nods.

"Shelle, what's going on. Who's singing? This is starting to freak me out."

She pulls her face out of her hands and takes a deep sigh as she is about to say something.

"Some of the other Victors and I are doing something potentially life threatening. If I tell you, and you squeal, we can get killed."

I look at her shocked. What is she talking about.

"Star you have to promise, that even if you don't agree with what's going on...you'll never say anything to anyone."

"Ok. Shoot."

She takes another deep breath and pulls out her phone and starts typing a message. She hits send and less than 30 seconds later her phone is ringing.

"I know it's not part of the plan….how fast can she get here?...I can't wait that long Brandon. She's not letting it go….she's not a child. She deserves to know…..I'll pick Chanel up from the train station."

She closes clicks the end button and stares back up at me.

"Chanel, the Victor from 6?"

She nods again.

"Tell me." I say determined to get an answer out of her at this point.

"We're planning a rebellion."

I look at the letter in my hand slack jawed. I hadn't expected Seychelle to be a part of anything so dangerous. Or support anything so stupid! She looks at me as if to ask if she can keep going, and I nod.

"Star you haven't been here for a long time...the country has been on a downward spiral since the Snow's left office. The economy has been worse than when it was with the Snow's, the games have been deadlier, the poor are getting way poorer, while the people in the Capitol just sit there and get fat!" she says

"Seychelle, I don't want anything to do with this." I say as I get up from the swing I had found myself at next to her.

She grabs my arm. "Hear me out Star."

"I could get charged with treason if I was even placed having this conversation!" I say

She gives me another look as she pleads with her eyes. I sit back down and stare at my mentor.

"Calliope is going mad with power." she continues once I'm in my seat and looking at her. "Star, she brought people back from the dead."

"Which I'm incredibly thankful for." I say snapping.

"We were too. With the fact of you getting voted in, it opened up a new way to start the spark. You're popular. You have a fanbase. You received the second highest number of votes out of all the tributes."

Even in death freaking second best.

"We need your fan power. Your fanbase, to start this. We have Chanel, but the girl can only do so much alone. Get Chanel and a current fan voted Victor? You have yourself a shot."

I get up, and walk towards the street, and I hear her get off the swing to follow me.

"Where are you going?!" she calls

"Away from here." I snap back and turn around and face her. "I'll keep your stupid secret, but I refuse to allow myself to be a part of it."

"Star she framed 3 innocent girls, ruining their life forever. She altered time, and had one of their boyfriends killed in the games. They were supposed to have a future together. A son. She was supposed to be successful, with talks of a presidential run in her future. Her literal future before Calliope ruined it! Not to mention she should be like 90 something years old! No one should have the power over time. No one should have that much power."

"What does that have to do with me?"

"Because, you're in a time where you have no one Star. You have no friends to return to, no family to turn to. Wave and I are all you have. You can turn against us, but where will it get you?"

I stare at her and think about this. She's absolutely right. No one should be able to control what happens in someone's future like their playing God. I don't know if I fully support the rebellion idea, but maybe some changes do need to be made in Panem. I was young and so foolish last time going around in the Hunger Games, thinking everything was going to be peachy and when I got out I would somehow be this mega famous girl that everyone loved. This is real life. I can use my name to make a difference. To not only stop something I don't believe in...but change the course of this country forever.

"I'm going to regret this…" I say with a sigh. "Count me in. What's next."

"Next you meet your partner in crime." says Seychelle with a smile.

 **Reasons why Chanel is getting such a big part in this rebellion.**

 **-It's to early for the girls to come out.**

 **-Chanel is an awesome character and I'm so sad that I only just now got to write for her.**

 **-I would LOVE to see the two interact.**

 **Also, I just saw Mockingjay Part 2. I've come to two conclusions. 1. The actress that plays Joanna Mason is the fiercest person I've ever seen.. and 2. Natalie Dromer is the hottest person in existence.**

 **Excited for the power team that is Sharnel?**

 **Want to know what's going on in the girls lives?**

 **The rebellion is coming. How do you think they'll get the district's involved?**

 **Keep it classy,**

 **Caleb**


	35. The Confrontation

**Sorry it's been a few days since this last updated...At Wits End has become a focus even though I said it wouldn't.**

* * *

 _Don't lose who you are, in the blur of the stars._

 _Seeing is deceiving, dreaming is believing, it's okay not to be okay._

* * *

 **Star Fire- Victor of the 300th Games**

We arrive at the train station where we will pick up Chanel. I'm still not sure how I feel about her. She's not exactly pleasant to be around, and quite frankly it's a lot to take in. Chanel is someone I don't think I would ever get along with if we were in normal circumstances.

We aren't in normal circumstances however. Chanel is a key figure in this rebellion, and somehow without even knowing it I've become one too.

We sit on the bench where Chanel's train will pull into. Seychelle hasn't been very open about things since we left off with the conversation in the park. In fact she seems to be overthinking everything. Like one slip up and I'm lost to the cause.

"How did you decide to make me the face of it? Was it just because I won..or?"

"We picked you Star. You were chosen for your different qualities. We see leadership potential in you...we think that you can greatly assist the girls in their quest to get their freedom."

"Why are these girls so important?" I ask looking down at the floor of the train station.

''They were wrongfully accused. Believe me it took me a long time to get involved too..but after I did and I heard those stories...it's been crazy. They're the sweetest girls ever. Well, Addison is. Rachel and Marissa are bitchy, but hey that seems to be the themes with Victors no?"

"I am so not bitchy." I respond swatting her arm with a smile.

We sit there and laugh and then Seychelle stands up when she sees the train coming.

"Now remember, you have to get along with her." she says quickly as the train pulls to a stop in front of me.

"I don't need you to tell me how to be nice with others." I respond.

The train doors open and in the door stands a girl around 5'3. She is blonde hair, gorgeous, and her eccentric pink outfit is bright enough to shine in the dark. She is wearing a pair of dark brown sunglasses and white knee high boots.

"Change of plan Wineo, you guys are coming with me."

"We aren't packed Chanel, I think we should stay the nigh-"

"Can't. Under strict orders from Crusty Old Man, we are going to the Capitol."

The Capitol? Surely this girl doesn't think that I won't be noticed if I go somewhere like that? How do I explain my presence to the authorities.

"I can tell you're a bit confused...what's your name Star? Don't worry you'll get a nickname soon." says Chanel as she flips her hair. "Things have changed since you left. Victors have the privileges of inner district, and Capitol travel."

We follow her back into the train as she is walking towards the living compartment. She sits down in the loveseat that is closest to the door and crosses her leg.

The room is decorated in a nautical theme. Anchors and sailboats are everywhere. You can tell that this is a district 4 train,

"Why do you have to be so pretty?" Chanel ask staring at me intensely.

"Excuse me?" I ask surprised

"Had I known that you'd be this pretty in person I would have backed Ashylin." Chanel says staring me up and down.

"I'd rather not talk about my games…" I say trying to forget the horrors of them.

"Look, we are going into war. You're going to have to do unspeakable things, and definitely do some things that you aren't proud of." says Chanel.

"Chanel I think we should talk about something else." says Seychelle as she positions herself on the couch. You can tell that she is uncomfortable in this moment.

"Wineo she is going to have to get used to it. This isn't some game. You can't dress up as a hero and when the going gets rough take off the cape. It's do or die. It's time to shine."

"She's right." I say as both of them look at me shocked.

"Star, you don't have to listen to her."

"No, ask me anything. I want to be ready for what is to come."

Chanel sizes me up and down. She stares at me for a long while, and after a while she puts her hand on her chin.

"What's she doing?" I whisper to Seychelle as she continues to stare me down.

"Trying to come up with your nickname." says Chanel as she puts on a really intense thinking face.

"What was it like killing one of your allies in the final 2?" she adds on as to fill the silence.

I stare at her shocked. This wound was so...fresh. So new. It's not something that I was intending to talk about, and certainly wasn't something that I was expecting to get asked. I just met this girl for the first time.

"It was..dark. We both knew going in that it would be us in the final 2. I always had a lot of respect for Ashylin...she was definitely someone that I saw as a threat."

Chanel rolls her eyes as she leans back in her chair.

"Sweetheart if I'm going to be your partner I have to know you. I don't know you too well. However, I know you're lying through your teeth. Take your walls down. Look me in the eye and tell me. What was it like to kill your ally?"

"What are you looking for?!" I snap at her. Seychelle and Chanel both look at me shocked as I stand up from my seat and look at her with an intense stare. "It was awful. I killed 4 people in my games. Four. Each of them flash in my head each night after I sleep. America, Taro, Alex, and Ashylin. All of them."

She starts to form a smile on her face and looks at me surprised.

"Everything you hear about career districts is true. They tell us that you get glory, fame, honor. Winning the games will be great. What they don't tell you that is after you win you go through hell. I'm always going to remember Taro's scream as I plunge my ax into his head. I'm always going to remember the look of defeat on Ashylin as she realized that she is dying the second time in a row in the same place. I will always remember when they announced my name as Victor signifying that 23 other tributes died. Always."

I realize that I'm crying and breathing very heavy. I also realize that I am no longer on my feet but standing kneeling on my knees. I get up quickly and rub my tears off of my face as I sit back down next to Seychelle embarrassed.

Chanel is just sitting back in her chair as she is smiling at me.

"I'm going to call you Star." she says, "Take it as a flattering comment. No one gets called by their names from me."

I stand up and nod at the two girls and then walk down the hallways that have the living compartments in them. I find a door with my name on it, and I walk in the room and throw myself on the bed and start to cry.

* * *

 _Tears don't mean your losing, everybody's bruising._

 _Just be true to who you are._

* * *

 **Chanel Lourd- Victor of the 298th Games**

"She wasn't ready for that." says Seychelle

Wineo is so annoying. All she ever does is bitch about whatever I do.

"If she isn't ready for it, she needs to be. We are on a time crunch here." I say ironically. Going against someone that controls time isn't going to be easy.

"What's the plan once we reach the Capitol?" ask Seychelle, "And why did we move getting her the letter so early? I thought we were waiting on that."

"Addison is pregnant." I say rolling my eyes.

"What?!" says Seychelle surprised.

"Granite and her have been bumping uglies every since loverboy got brought back to life. So now our little good girl has a bun in the oven because she doesn't know how to keep her legs closed."

"What are we-. wait. How is she going to fight?"

"She doesn't." I say "That's why we need Star on board."

" **Attention passangers we have about a 12 hour ride until we reach the Capitol. Feel free to press the button for service if you need anything."**

I get up and walk towards the exit of the room.

"Listen Wineo, if you're expecting me to be a comforter, you're clearly confused on who you're talking to. I don't comfort. I whip people into shape. You want to go all sugar and spice on her, feel free."

With that I walk down the hallway into my living compartment. I sit on my bed and turn on the TV.

"Panem, may I introduce to you Star Fire!" It's a rerun of her victory interview.

I take off my boots as I lean by back up against the wall my bed is against, and watch the interview. I think I need to study up on my new partner in crime.

 **There you have it folks. Star and Chanel are together. Chanel is such a turd. I love it.**

 **Opinions on the confrontations?**

 **Thoughts of how Star will adapt?**

 **ADDISON IS PREGGERS WHAT?!**

 **Keep it classy,**

 **Caleb**


	36. Flanks

**Holy moly. So I haven't updated in 20 years. Oops. Ok so here is what you're going to expect, 4 more chapters. I have it all mapped out. These chapters will hopefully be longer than what I'm used too. You'll also get an epilogue as one of the 4. I just couldn't keep going with At Wits End, and not have this one finished.**

 **Marissa Vixon- Victor of the 224th Hunger Games**

Had you asked me two months ago if everything was going to come together I would have laughed in your face. Star has really impressed me though. Chanel of all people has really impressed me. That dumb bitch has really started to show what she's capable of. We all agree that because of her determination and her strategist mind is how she won her games.

My hair is back down to my shoulders at this point. I kind of liked the shaved feeling. It was freeing. It was more...me? This whole experience has been one never ending rollercoaster ride. It's been easy to lose yourself...easy to lose myself.

I used to be the vicious Hunger Games girl. The one who killed all those bitches in the games. I still am to the people that are here. I thought that by winning I would be forever immortalized, I don't know if I would have if this whole time terror thing hadn't happened...but for the first time I see the games for what they are.

Alecto told us yesterday that after we overthrow Calliope she will not be taking the position of president of Panem. She's been so lost...so broken recently. She found out that Calliope had her daughter killed after she disappeared. She was in the freezing chamber, and she didn't know that the baby was being held ransom.

Brandon is not doing much better..he's old. He was good to go when we were all the same age. He aged 70 something years though. That's a lot for the body to take. At least he isn't a bad looking old man.

"Skank, Chanel and Star are on the Tv in District 5." says Rachel as her and Addison come and sit down in the living room.

Addison has just started showing her baby bump, and it's...awkward to say the least. Rachel is 20, I'm 19, and Addison is 18. We shouldn't be worried about rebellions, or babies, or the psycho bitch of a president who is out to get us. It should be boys, and dinners, and parties. We had to grow up so fast.

We click on the Tv and watch as Chanel and Star strut onto the stage.

 **Chanel Lourd- Victor of the 298th Games**

"Are you ready for this?" ask Star as she stares at me before we walk out of the justice building in 5.

"I was born ready Fire Crotch." I decided that I was going to call her that because her last name is fire, and she's freaking stunning so I can't pinpoint a flaw for her.

District 5 is the last District that we need to gain support in. The rest of the Districts are on board and they are out in the wilderness hiding out. We couldn't be in the confined spaces of the Capitol influenced fences

Bombing has been a problem, but taking a page out of Star's first games we are wearing a suit of skin armor. It's been really nice, and when sharp things flies into the air and tries to stick to your stomach, it doesn't..

We walk on the stage and are greeted by the entire District as they stand in the quarter. Well maybe not the entire district, there are still those that are loyal to the Capitol, or are to scared to do anything about our situations...but none the less a great amount are here.

"People of District 5. We come needing your help." says Star into the microphone.

"300 years ago there was a new form of slavery introduced. It's known as the country of Panem. There is not one person that is standing in this group right now that has not fallen victim to it." I add on

"It's time to take a stand. It's time to make something bigger than ourselves. It's time to create a world where our children, and their children's children can live in peace!"

The audience roars as they agree. They've been the most resistant so it's positive that they're cheering with us.

"ARE WE GOING TO SIT AROUND AND WAIT FOR ANOTHER YEAR TO SEND OUR CHILDREN OFF TO THE SLAUGHTER?"

"NO." they scream back

"ARE WE GOING TO WAIT FOR MORE OF OUR LIBERTIES TO BE TAKEN AWAY?"

"NOO!" they scream

"Predatory Lezbo needs to be knocked down a couple of steps. It's time to take our country back!"

"STORM THE FENCE!" screams one of the guys in the crowd. The group runs towards the fence grabbing multiple objects made of wood. They've supercharged the fence, and they have been desperate to keep District 5 contained.

The fence is down in minutes, and the hovercraft lands above Star and I and we climb on as they go to meet the rest of the resistance in the woods.

"I've never seen you that passionate." says Star as she looks at me.

"They needed to wake up." I say as I turn to the front driver, "Creepy guy that has more conversations with my boobs than my face, can we go back to the hideout now?"

"Right away Ms. Lourd."

The hovercraft door closes and we drive off to the hideout we have in the woods.

We have ourselves a rebellion.

 **Rachel Callowgwey-Victor of the 223rd Games**

"That was good." says Rachel as she sits on the couch next to me with her knees to her chest.

"Were you expecting it not to be?" ask Addison confused

"Those bitches held off help for 2 months now. If all they needed to see was Chanel screaming into a microphone, I'm lowkey pissed we didn't do this sooner." says Marissa.

Life has been weird. I see myself changing from this shallow and self centered girl into something so much more. Don't get me wrong. I'm still fabulous. I'm Rachel Callowgwey after all...but for the first time I'm seeing the world for what it is. I'm seeing the games and this country for what it is. A broken vessel for people.

It's an empty life living in Panem. My life revolved around killing others. I was trained to kill people. Kate, Alicia, Christa, Annaleigh, Rana, Richard. All of these names are popping into my head everyday now. I was cruel. I was mean.

How am I supposed to lead anyone if I don't have a heart for people? I'm considered one of the faces of the rebellion. People look at the three of us like a pillar of hope. People in the Capitol calls us the Wicked Bitches of the West. I kind of like the ring to it. I can see myself gathering around and "bubble, bubble, toil, and trouble" knowing I'm not actually a witch. Just to scare the people a little more.

I will defeat Calliope. I'm the one who brought her into our lives after all. It's been sucky knowing that if I had just done a simple background check all of this could have been avoided.

"We move in tomorrow." says Seychelle as she knows on the door of the living quarters we stay in and enters.

"To the Capitol?" ask Addison

"Well baby momma, you won't." she says with a smile, "That's good though. We need someone to stay with the woman volunteers to watch the kids."

"Are you sure we can do this?" ask Addison

"Of course we can." I say "Look at everything we've had to face...we survive. We are survivors."

 **Addison Low-Victor of the 225th Games**

I get up from the couch as Rachel, Marissa, and Seychelle talk strategy about the invasion. From what I understand they're traveling in separate pods, and they'll be leading 3 out of the 4 flanks. Granite is leading the fourth.

I walk into the room that me and Granite share and just stare at him. It's been weird having him back, but when he was it was like nothing changed. I have no clue how Brandon brought him back..but I'm so grateful he did.

The baby in my stomach kicks, and I look down and touch where he kicked. I smile and look at Granite as he notices that I've entered the room.

"Don't you think it's cheating if we already know what the baby looks like, and what his name is going to be?" he ask as he walks over and wraps me in a hug. He kisses me on the top of the head and I start to laugh

"At least we know we make beautiful babies."

He picks me up in a hug and spins me around. He levels my face with his and smiles. "I never had any doubt."

He kisses me and we get lost in the moment, until we hear someone at the door.

"Gross. That's how Granite Jr. is going to be born already. Slow down kids."

"Hello Marissa." says Granite with a deep sigh as he unhooks from me and turns to her. It sucks that he does..

From the time I was a little girl I wanted a love that consumed me. Granite was that. Our love was one that was forbidden. I was in an arranged mafia engagement, and Granite stood up to my father and told him he loved me. He won Daddy's approval that day.

"We need you to over positioning and stuff." says Marissa as she walks away

He looks at me sad and then rolls his eyes as he gets up to leave the room. "A rebellion doesn't plan itself." he says as he kisses me quickly and leaves to go join the others in the living room.

 **Mihael Reeves-Victor of the 226th Games**

"Mihael, I asked you to bomb district 5."

I couldn't do it. I couldn't kill all those innocent people. Ever since the girls have been showing on the televisions and fighting off the Capitol I've remembered things.

I remember who I was. Someone who didn't even kill someone in his games. Someone who is smart, and sweet, and not a mindless murder.

I look at the tattoo on my arm that goes all the way up. Each thorn on the vine represents someone I killed. 13 people total for this woman. For Calliope.

"I couldn't do it." I say

"Why in the hell not?"

"I couldn't kill the innocents."

"They're traitors. Not innocent!" she screams as she slams her hand down on the table.

She pulls her bang back as it has fallen out of place. She straightens it up and looks at me.

"It's no matter. Star and Chanel are on their way."

 **Star Fire-Victor of the 300th Games**

"Where in the fresh hell are we going?" ask Chanel looking out the hovercraft window

"The Capitol.." I say realizing we just flew over District 4.

"Creepy boob guy! What the hell!" screams Chanel as she grabs onto the wheel and tries to move him out of the steering seat.

He pulls out a gun and points it at her.

"Sorry Ms. Lourd. They paid me very well to make sure they get to see you."

Looks like we're meeting our Capitol friends during the invasion. I pull out my phone while the guy and the partner driving the hovercraft aren't paying attention.

 _Hovercraft drivers are traitors. Heading to the Capitol. Send help_

I press send right as the partner grabs the phone out of my hand and smashes it on the ground.

 **Brandon Meadows- Time Traveling Badass**

"They have Star and Chanel." I say as I walk into the room with the four generals of this rebellion.

"Forget waiting until the morning." says Marissa as she stands up and walks over to her gear on the kitchen table. "We storm the Capitol tonight."

I watch as they rush to get their stuff together. Granite and Addison kissing, Rachel hiding guns in obscure places, Seychelle breathing deeply trying to keep calm, and Marissa gearing up.

"Let's go bitches. We have a country to overthrow." says Marissa as she walks outside to gather the troops.

They all follow her out as she blows the emergency alarm that we've had in place in the camp. Soldiers come running out and wearing various amounts of gear.

"People of Panem! Tonight is the night of freedom!" they all cheer as Marissa holds up her gun and shouts

"Tonight they've taken our own, and tomorrow we will take the Capitol by storm!"

They cheer and Rachel comes up to the front with Marissa.

"Get your gear, and supplies and meet back in the square in 5 minutes. You know your group flank, and all of that information. We expect back soon. Star and Chanel don't have very long."

Five minutes later they're loading hover war planes, and heading off to the battle of a life time.

 **Update what's up!**

 **2 more chapters**

 **What did you think?**

 **Did you like catching up with my babies?**

 **What do you think happens next?**

 **Keep it classy,**

 **Caleb**


	37. The Ambush

**We're down to our last 2 chapters..holy cow. I love this story, and I've been so wrapped up with At Wits End I forgot how much I did. I hope you're ready, cause this story is called All-Stars for a reason.**

 **Calliope Joyce- President of Panem**

I walk into the hall holding our most valuable prisoners at the moment. I was expecting some kind of a mess up, something to go down. Sitting in my cells however are none other than Chanel Lourd and Star Fire.

I have the guard unlock the doors to Chanel's cell and I walk in and see the Princess sitting on her bed with her legs crossed glaring at the door.

"Predatory Lezbo. Can't say I'm excited to see you, though I'm not surprised."

"Chanel for the last time I'm not a lesbian." I respond coldly

"Kidnapping me and Fire Crotch, who also has to be a mega hot babe isn't helping you prove this point."

I roll my eyes and walk over to the desk that was provided in her cell. I sit down on the table and stare at her. If only she knew the truth of what's going on. I'm not obsessed with her, I'm not a lesbian.

"Chanel, do you know why I've taken such a interest in you?" I ask as I continue to stare at her.

"I have an idea." she says

"Your idea is wrong."

"So you keep saying. That still doesn't explain why I'm not dead yet." then it dawns on her, she's not dead yet, but she doesn't know if Star is.

"She's safe for now." I say as I look at her. I readjust myself on the table that I'm sitting on and look down. I'm about to wreck this girls whole world.

"Do you remember that baby Alecto had to give up when I took over?"

"Of course I don't remember. I'm not 100 years old like you." she says coldly. "However, if you're asking if I know of it, then yes. I do."

"I didn't kill her." 

She pauses and looks at me shocked.

"Oh my god, you're predatory pedophile lezbo."

"No you idiot. It's probably better if you just stop talking."

"Get out of my cell!" she says standing up.

I whip out a gun and point it in her face. She gets a dead determined look on her face and walks towards the gun. She puts her forehead to the gun and smirks. "Pull it."

I stand there with my finger on the trigger, I'm staring her dead in the face. This girl is either excellent at reading people, or extremely over confident in herself.

"We both know you won't do it Predatory Lezbo."

She's right I won't. I walk out of her cell and open up Star's cell. She sees the gun and tenses up. She braces herself for the gunfire, but I'm not shooting just yet. I walk back into Chanel's room, and her smug smirk instantly vanishes. She knows that even though I wouldn't shoot her, I would have no problem shooting Star.

"You will listen." I say

I shove Star down on the bed that Chanel was sitting on and Chanel follows suit.

"That baby was raised by me. She was held inside of the President's mansion from when she was taken, to when she died."

Chanel looks at me with a expression of sympathy, and Star looked utterly confused.

"She had an affair with an Avox, and when she was 32 she gave birth to a child. A child named Lorenda Polterjam."

Chanel's face pales as she hears the name of the child.

"Chanel who is that?" ask Star confused as she realizes Chanel's negative reaction to the name.

"My mother." says Chanel

"The baby was given up for adoption, and I transfered the family to District 6, where she married Apollo Lourd. They gave birth to a beautiful baby girl named Chanel Lourd when Apollo knocked up Lorenda at 22." I smile at Chanel as I walk up and touch her hair. She puts her hand on my wrist and pushes it off. "So no. I'm not a lesbian. I'm technically your great Grandma."

I walk out of the room smiling. I close the cell and leave the two girls in the cell that they are in so that they can think and digest the news that they have been told.

 **Granite Hockley- Addison's Baby Daddy/Tribute in the 225th Games**

We marched all night towards the Capitol. We are currently resting in an area near District 1. We should be in the Capitol by nightfall. I don't think they know that we are on our way..if they did they would certainly send some reinforcements out right? We have the element of surprise. It's what we need.

"How are you doing Baby Daddy?" ask Marissa as she catches up to where I was standing guard on the east side of the camp.

"I'm fine. Just a little bit nervous. Lost in thought."

She looks at me and laughs.

"What's funny?"

"I have no idea how you made it as far as you did in your games. You're to nice. Even Addison knew she had to kill some people to get out."

"I know that."

"If it came down to it, would you do it? Kill someone?"

I look at her and sigh, honestly I don't know the answer to that. I knew I wasn't going to win when the quarter quell happened. I didn't expect Addie to survive long after I did. She did though, and she won.

"Look, Addison is one of my best and only friends." says Marissa, "If she loves you, and you love her as much as you say you do...do me a favor?" she ask

I nod to tell her to keep going.

"Don't die. I don't think she could raise that baby without you. Especially after she just got your back. She's strong, but she isn't invincible."

"I know."

"Promise me you'll do whatever it takes."

I look at her and then quickly look at the floor. I don't know if I can make that agreement. She grabs me by my arm and forces me to look at her. "Promise me."

"I promise." I manage to say.

Although I don't know if it's true.

 **Star Fire- Victor of the 300th Games**

"Chanel?" I say quietly as I sit next to her on the bed.

She hasn't said a word to me since Calliope left the room for what felt like forever ago. I hate her so much. She just ruins people's lives. It's what she does.

"I'm related to a monster." says Chanel as she stares at the floor.

"No, your grandmother was kidnapped and-"

"And raised by the freaking Devil. Fire Crotch you don't get it." she says as she continues to stare at the floor.

"My whole life the one thing I was sure of is who I was. I was Chanel Lourd. The definition of fabulous. The untouchable daughter of Apollo and Lorenda, but now...I'm the granddaughter of the bitch who stole time."

"No, you aren't." I say plainly.

"Yes. I am." she says even more sad.

I honestly can't stand this. She's been cruel, and vindictive this whole time, she doesn't get to have an off day. I need her help.

I turn her face over in my hand and she has the same miserable look on her face. I slap her in the face hard.

"WHAT THE HELL FIRE CROTCH!"

"Snap the hell out of it. You're Chanel Lourd, and we are trapped in this stupid cell. Use your brain. Get us out of here."

"You're right. I'm Chanel freaking Lourd. I know exactly what I'm doing."

She digs into her bra and pulls out what looks like a watch? Where did she get that.

"This is Predatory Grandma's time watch thingy." says Chanel as she looks at it.

"How the hell did you get that?"

"Remember when she touched my hair?" says Chanel with grin. "The party's just getting started."

 **Rachel Callowgwey- Victor of the 223rd Hunger Games**

We continued marching after a couple of hours of resting. We are all exhausted, but as we inch closer to the Capitol, or hearts and our wills outweigh the exhaustion we feel in our body. We stop marching and the four commanding officers take their places at the front of the line.

"Citizens of Panem," says Seychelle as she stands on a tree stump. "The time has come for us to take back what is ours."

The crowd cheers as they realize we are super close to the Capitol.

"There will be casualties." she says, "Not everyone will get to see the benefit of the labor we do today."

"But you're doing it for your children. You're friends children. Your children's children." says Granite taking over.

"You're fighting for love, your fighting for freedom. You're fighting for a dream. A dream where there is no longer districts in Panem. A dream where there is no longer separation. Where the power doesn't fall into one person's hand."

The crowd cheers louder. Good job Baby Daddy, hyping them up more than we could.

"Tonight. We fight for freedom!"

"STORM THE CAPITOL!" Marissa, Granite, Seychelle and I scream at the same time.

"STORM THE CAPITOL" yells our makeshift army.

We start to run, and we brace ourselves for what is sure to be an epic battle.

 **HOLY COW. OK SO MUCH SO MUCH. I honestly didn't plan one part of this chapter until I wanted something with more umph.**

 **What did you think of Callope's reveal?**

 **What did you think of Marissa's interaction with Granite?**

 **They have the watch! Now what do they do with it?**

 **The battle is starting. 2 more chapters left. What is going to happen?**

 **Keep it classy,**

 **Caleb**


	38. The Invasion

**The moment we have all been waiting for. An invasion will happen. Questions will be answered, hearts will be broken (mostly mine), and overall a story that I've loved so dear will have it's climactic moment. So buckle up kiddos. It's gonna be a bumpy ride.**

 **Marissa Vixon-Victor of the 224th Games**

Pure and utter fucking chaos. That's what this all comes down too. People screaming, and knocking things over. Capitol citizens running around in bathrobes, in pajamas, in suits. It's like a circus threw up in here.

A colorfully dressed young girl runs straight into me and drops into a ball on the ground.

"Please don't hurt me scary lady. Please!" she says as she lies down.

I pick her up and walk her over to an ally. She's screaming and very scared but when I sit her down I put my hand over her mouth.

"I'm not going to hurt you." I say taking my hand off of her mouth.

She relaxes and takes a deep breath.

"Stay in the back, you don't want to get in the way of a solider that can't aim."

She nods and runs away silently.

I turn around and head back out into the action where I see Rachel, Seychelle, and Granite already planning an attack route to the President's mansion.

"If we can get around this area," says Rachel indicating to the south sector of the city, "we should be able to cut off the only other escape route. With all of these people running around there is no way in hell Calliope would be stupid enough to leave through the front."

We begin our tread over to the south sector of the city. It's about 42 blocks away, which if we weren't carrying a lot of weaponry and other items it wouldn't be that long.

We round a corner and we duck next to a wall and see that Peacekeepers are beginning to storm the streets.

"Shit." says Rachel as she sinks into the wall hoping to not be seen.

The flank runs by us and we are able to slip out behind them, and continue our pursuit to the mansion. When we get close to the mansion we slow down and turn our light jog into a walk.

"I think the best course of action would be through the lab." says Rachel as she walks over to the keypad and types in her ID number.

"Holy shit." she says as the latch begins to open, and suddenly we are standing on an elevator leading us down into the President's mansion.

"Are you fucking kidding me? She hasn't changed the codes?" I ask as I stare at Rachel in awe.

"Either that or this is a trap." says Seychelle

We all glance at each other, and decide just to hope that Calliope is just an idiot. The elevator arrives down to the floor we need to be on, and we exit out into the lab.

"Rachel and Marissa go and take Calliope." says Seychelle, "Granite and I will get Star and Chanel."

We bow our heads to each other, and Seychelle and Granite head off to the exit of the mansion in search of the jail part of this house.

"Well skank, it's you and me again." says Rachel with a grin.

"Shut the hell up and focus on the mission ahead." I say

 **Chanel Lourd-Victor of the 298th Games**

"Excuse me Pit Bull looking man?' I say out into the cells.

The guard rolls his eyes and finally after 10 minutes of me calling to the fatty comes to answer my question.

"I need to speak to Calliope." I say

"She doesn't come down for anyone." says the guard.

"Tell her I have something pretty damn valuable." I say holding up the watch in the air.

The guard's eyes fill with a look of terror as he fumbles for his walkie talkie and says into the speaker. "Boss you're going to want to see this."

"I'm looking for something Richard." says Calliope in a stern voice.

I hand Star the watch and reach my hand out of the cell bars, I motion for him to hand me the walkie talkie. "May I?" I ask in a sweet and innocent tone.

He hands me the walkie and I press down on the button with the intensity of hurricane, and I'm suddenly the perfect storm.

"Yeah you bitch. You're little watch thingy is currently with me. I wonder what happens if we crush it."

"Yeah. I wonder to- oops!" says Star as she picks up the bed and makes a racket sounding noise.

"WAIT I'LL BE DOWN IN A SECOND." says Calliope in an urgent tone.

"No. Have us brought to you or we bust the watch."

"No way in hell would I-"

"OH SHIT!" says Star as she drops the bed a second time.

"RICHARD BRING THOSE UNGRATEFUL LITTLE BRATS UP TO MY OFFICE."

Pit Bull opens up the cell and holds a gun to my face.

"Give me the watch or I shoot."

I look at Star and laugh. "You won't shoot me."

"Want to bet?" he ask with a grin

"I do." says Star as she disarms him in matter of seconds and slams him into a wall.

"I think you forget I trained my whole life for the Hunger Games."

She grabs him by his neck and snaps it. "Oops." she says with ugly look on her face.

I pick up the gun and hand it to her. "Can you use this?"

"Shouldn't be that hard." she says

"Good. Come on Fire Crotch. We got a President to take down."

She hands me the watch and we run out of the cell only to see Wineo and Baby Daddy coming down the hall.

"About time you sloths. Let's go!"

We continue to make our ways down the halls in search of a certain Predatory Lesbian Grandmother Baby Stealing President.

 **Rachel Callowgwey- Victor of the 223rd Games**

"We've gunned down so many peacekeepers." says Marissa in a hushed whisper.

Our goal is not to kill people, but the closer we get to Calliope's chambers, the more body guards are posted and ready to go.

"We are one hallway away" Marissa whispers.

I open up a grenade and throw it down the hallway. We duck behind a door and wait for the explosion.

BOOM!

The hallway explodes and when we round the corner guns ready, all the Peacekeepers are dead.

"You guys just blew up a whole hallway? I thought I was dramatic."

We jump as we turn around and see Chanel, Star, Granite, and Seychelle.

"Don't do that!" says Marissa, "I almost went open season on your asses."

"Look what I have?" says Star holding up the watch.

Marissa's eyes bulge out of her head as she grabs it and stares at it. "This is so great. Like so great."

"Let's go." I say

We walk slowly up to the door where Calliope has her office. Star reaches up and knocks on the door. We all look at her like she's stupid.

"She's still a President!" says Star in an annoyed tone.

"Come in."

We come in and see Mihael lying on the floor in a pool of his own blood.

"What the hell?!" says Chanel

Calliope turns around and spins to face us. She has a glass of scotch in one hand, and a gun in the other. She sits there and points it at us.

"He was resistant." she says quietly.

Granite slowly walks over to Mihael and touches his neck to see if there is a pulse. He nods his head no after searching his neck repeatedly for signs of life.

"You're a monster Predatory Lezbo." says Chanel.

"I'm what Addison and her ass kissers made me." says Calliope still looking down on the floor.

"You're a result of your own damn choices." says Marissa

I begin to walk over to her with handcuffs, Granite and Seychelle are watching my back.

When I get close she grabs me in a headlock and points the gun at my head.

"I might not be able to take all of you, but I can take one of you!" says Calliope with an evil smirk

"Rachel don't freak out." says Marissa. "I think you're forgetting something." I say holding up the watch.

Her grip around my neck tightens when Marissa holds up the watch. She's gripping tighter and tighter, and then finally she's ready to make some kind of an agreement.

"Give me the watch and I'll let Rachel go free."

"You're in no position to haggle." says Chanel, but Marissa holds up her hand to silence her.

She cocks the gun that's still embedded into my temple. I close my eyes and just wait. This is it. This is going to be where I die.

Marissa walks slowly to Calliope. Gun down, and watch stretched forward. Calliope follows her lead, and starts to walk forward with me. My breathing is getting weaker and shallower as she is attempting to choke me to death why doing this exchange.

"Let go of Rachel first."

Calliope lets go of my neck and pushes me forward. I stand in front of Marissa, and she hands off the watch to Calliope. She smiles as she places the watch back on her wrist. She adjust it, and then out of no where a gun fires.

"NO!" Marissa screams as she shoves me to the side.

She falls to the ground, and Calliope was tackled by Granite. Marissa lies on the ground, a really bloody wound pouring out of her chest.

"You...better...be something big kid."

I start to well up with tears in my eyes as I watch my bestfriend in the whole world dying before my eyes.

"This isn't fair!" I say as I cry, "You survived so fucking much, and to die right here!" I start covering the wound and putting pressure on it.

She moves my hand and lets it fall to her side. "Rachel...there...no point." she says inbetween shallow breaths.

"Marissa you can't leave me." I say as I pick her hand up and put it in between both of mine.

"I..love you..too."

Her eyes gloss over, and her head falls to the side. I let out an eruption of screams, and I can't breathe. I'm having a panic attack.

 **Star Fire- Victor of the 300th Games**

Marissa just died.

I have to keep repeating it in my head over and over. Someone I've come to know and love for the past 2 months has just died.

Calliope is sitting over there grinning from ear to ear as Granite sits on top of her. I notice that there is a gun sitting on the ground that belonged to Marissa. I pick it up and shoot it at the watch on Calliope's wrist.

Her grin quickly turned into terror, and to our amazement we saw her age rapidly in under 30 seconds. Suddenly before us is an old woman. Grey haired and brittle, and broken. Fragile.

Granite gets off of her as she was having trouble breathing, and that's when Rachel gets herself together and stands up. She wipes her eyes and looks down at Calliope.

"Calliope Joyce, you're found guilty of committing treason against your nation. For murder in the first degree. And for terrorism in the form of time travel. Your sentence is death."

Rachel flips her over and stomps down on her neck. Calliope's wind pipe being crushed, all we can really do is sit there and watch as she gasp for breath.

"I don't feel sorry for how you're going out right now." says Rachel to Calliope. Who's old liver spotted hands are grabbing at her neck

"You're a despicable human being, and the past, present, and future is better off without you. This was for Marissa, for Mihael, and for anyone else you've directly effected with your evil ways."

Calliope starts to fade, and suddenly her eyes are glossed over, head tilted to the side...finally she's dead.

Rachel walks over to Marissa's body and picks it up. She throws it over her shoulder and begins to walk out of the room.

"What do we do with Callio-"

"Burn it." says Rachel as she exits the room and with the weight of her best friend, slowly makes her way towards the elevator.

 **I'm actually an emotional wreck right now.**

 **Eulogies (for the last time)**

 **Mihael Reeves- Victor of the 226th Games** **: Mihael won his games because he was someone with a clean slate. Someone I could drag through the mud, and see a whole new character development. Though he wasn't exactly all that relevant in this story. His redemption was held last chapter. Calliope killing him was honestly not killing him.. I saw it as setting him free. At least in the aspect of his death. He was finally able to not feel indebted to her. He didn't have to be grateful to a monster anymore. He didn't have to bend his morals. The only way for Mihael to be 100% redeemed was through his death. He was a lovely character, a lovely victor, and he will be considered a victim of Calliope.**

 **Calliope Joyce- Time Traveling Bitch:** **All I can say is about time man. She's an awful person. I wrote her to be awful, and at first I didn't think her character would make it as far as she did. She did though, and she became a really clever and smart villain. Introducing her as Chanel's Grandma was always something that was planned. It was the reason she was obsessed with her, and honestly I did it to show that she had a bit of humanity even though it was very little. She's a wicked witch, and I hate her. I loved what she brought to the story.**

 **Marissa Vixon- Victor of the 224th Games:** **This was my second Victor. She was based off of a dear friend. She was one of my favorites, but after examining the other tributes, and the other victors and where I saw them going...she was the only one who made sense to die. This is so hard, because I literally love this character to the moon and back. She's so ballsy and fearless, but she's full of heart. She's a badass. I know though the person she's based off of. I know if I was in Rachel's shoes, and I was being shot at..that she would push me out of the way to...Marissa died as a full grown character. She died a hero. RIP Marissa Vixon. You will be so missed.**

 **Are you as emotionally wrecked as I am?**

 **Thoughts on Marissa's death?**

 **One more chapter (The funerals) and then the Epilogue. What do you want to see happen?**

 **I'm too upset right now to keep it classy,**

 **Caleb**


	39. The Funeral

**I'm still emotionally drained from last evening's adventure, and writing the funeral for one of my babies is hella hard. So bare with me**

* * *

 _I need a hero, I'm holding out for a hero til' the end of the night._

 _They gotta be fast, and they gotta be strong_

 _They gotta be fresh from the fight._

* * *

 **Rachel Callowgwey- Victor of the 223rd Games**

The service was beautiful. Flowers everywhere. Red, blue, white. The filled her casket with them. The rows with them. They put bows and ribbons on every chair. "Nothing but the best for the Hero of our districts" they've said over and over again. She would have hated this.

Marissa wasn't showy. She wasn't a go all out kind of person. She was a simple girl, a messy and blunt one. Incredibly harsh as well..but simple.

"Need some time?" says Addison as she stands behind me.

I've been sitting in the first row, third seat to the right, from the start of the funeral until the end of it. It's been 2 hours since everyone cleared out..and I just can't.

When I leave here, when this moment passes, it becomes real. She's gone. There's nothing I can do about it. Nothing that I would say or do will ever bring her back. Nothing is ever going to be the same.

Wait. We have a time machine. WE HAVE A TIME MACHINE.

"Addison why the hell did we have a funeral and not use the damn time machine to bring her back?!"

Addison looks at me wide eyed and shocked. "Oh my gosh. I completely forgot about that!"

Right as we are discussing logistics of the situation I get a phone call from Chanel.

"Hey Quasi." she says in her ever sensitive way, "I know this is a hard time and all, but I have something I think you'll want to see."

We stand up and begin the short walk to the car. Granite is sitting in the driver's seat waiting patiently like a gentleman. Addison and him are very lucky to have each other. To find a love like they have is something to be envious of.

Upon arrival to the house, we see Star curled up in sweat pants sitting on the couch. She smiles brightly as she sees us.

"I'm glad to see you back." she says.

She extends her hand to me and I take it. Grateful to have all these people around me.

"Let's go see what Chanel found." I say

We walk into the room, and see Marissa's things boxed up. Chanel offered to take care of her things, to the surprise of everyone, but she's done a great job, Less bitchy, more helpful as of late.

"It's weird seeing all of her stuff boxed up." says Addison quietly.

Chanel holds out a disc that is in a plastic green CD case.

"I found this on the dresser. It has your name written on the top." she says holding it out to me. "I didn't play it. I don't feel it's my place."

I walk into the living room and look at the disc that mystery disc that was left on the dresser. It's the last piece of her handwriting that I have...well. Last for now.

I put the disc in and press play.

Marissa appears on the screen as she is trying to press the record button. She appears in her room with the door closed, and she looks frustrated.

"Is this damn thing recording?" she says frustrated as she is fiddling with the buttons. I laugh. It's just like her.

Once she realizes that the camera was recording she sits down, and moves her short blonde bangs out of her face.

"So I'm sure you're wondering what this is." she says as Star, Chanel, and Addison make their way to the room. "This is my last request kind of stuff. Just in case something goes wrong in the Capitol I want to have all of my things in order."

She pulls out a piece of paper and starts to chuckle.

"You dumb bitch." she says to the camera. "You probably didn't even think to do this." she says while chuckling.

We have such a weird relationship. Calling each other a bitch is something of an endearment for us.

"First off I'd like to start with Chanel." she says, "If anyone in this whole thing surprised me the most I think it's you. You're clever, and quick witted. Sassy and ballsy. You're basically a less cool version of me." she says with a grin. "Thank you for all your help in this rebellion. Hopefully I'm around to see the aftermath, but if not I know it's going to be good because we have someone like you helping."

"Star, I want to thank you for always being that pillar of hope. You were brought back from the dead. Literally, and you shown to the occasion. We didn't throw you an easy hand, but we couldn't have done this without you. You're strong, and beautiful, and brave. I know you'll be utilized greatly in this new country. Good luck to you Star Fire."

She starts to choke up a little bit in the video. "If you guys told anyone I cried I'll freaking kill you." she says as she wipes her eyes.

"This is where it gets hard." she chokes out. "Addison, thank you so much. You came into the most dysfunctional of a relationship. You brought a shit ton of baggage, and shit ton of drama and problems...but I wouldn't have had it any other way. You gave me the adventure of a lifetime. I time traveled because some psycho bitch came back and fucked shit up because of you. That must mean you're pretty special. Addison I'm so thankful to have you as my friend. You're a great person. I wish you all of the luck and happiness you deserve." she smiles with tears streaming down her face. "Also, you better warn baby daddy I'll come fuck him up if he messes with you."

Addison starts to choke up next to me and grabs my hand. I don't know what she's going to say but it doesn't matter. We're bringing her back. We have to bring her back. It doesn't matter.

"Rachel, if I know you, and I do. You're already thinking of 6000 ways that I could come back if I'm gone. I'm asking you right now, as a friend. Don't do it. Manipulating time has gotten us in so much shit it's ridiculous. We're no better than Calliope if we do this."

I realize I'm crying and start wiping the tears from my eyes.

"I never met someone like me. Someone that was determined and fierce. Someone who has her head on straight, who can make good calls. Someone who was as focused on the games as me. Rachel I hated you from the first moment I saw you, but somehow and someway you turned into someone I never could see myself without. We were one in the same. Our friendship was a puzzle piece in each other's lives that brought out the best in us. Rachel you are going to do so much. This isn't the end. I know we planned for some big old people retirement shit, but if this is how it ends...just leave me be. I can't break the rules for myself. I love you so much. You're like the sister I never had...or wanted." she says with a wink.

"I guess that's all I have to say." she says as she stares at the screen. "Whatever happens I'm better because I knew you all. Good luck."

She waves to the camera and smiles. She then gets up and tries to turn off the recording. "This fucking this is going to kill me before any invasion does." she says as she struggles with the technology.

We just sit there. Marissa's last words still echoing in the room. Everything we fought for. Everything we wanted we got. I just wish that she was here to see it all.

"Addison." I say to her. "You need to go back to our time. If you don't not only will time be ruined, but it could also have drastic effects on this time now. Brandon needs to go with you."

"What about you?" she ask confused.

"You think I'm going to leave these to bitches two fend for our country themselves?" I ask sarcastically. "I'll see you when you're old and grey, and I'm still young and beautiful." I say with a smirk.

She smiles and embraces me in a hug. She grabs Granite, Brandon, and Alecto out of the other room and rounds them into the living room of the President's Mansion.

"It's time to go home." says Addison as she leads the way into the President's lab. Once inside Brandon walks straight to the time machine, and punches in coordinates for Addison, Alecto, and Granite's time period.

"I'll miss you kid." says Addison as she wraps him in a hug. "You better not get my son in as much trouble as you got me."

Brandon smiles as he scratches the back of his old grey hair. "No promises Ms. H." he says with a wink. "See you in 5 years when I'm 5."

Addison then walks up to me and gives me a hug. "Good luck."

"You too." I say. "Baby Daddy, don't mess anything up."

He nods my way as he and Alecto step into the time machine. Addison follows suit and the doors close around them and they disappear. The doors open and they're gone. Brandon then punches in random coordinates for his own time, and then turns to Chanel.

"Bye Crusty Old Man. I'm sure you're like mega hot in the past and stuff." she says giving him a hug.

"Bye Chanel." he says with an eye roll.

Star shakes his hand and thanks him for his help.

"Rachel. Good luck." he says.

We hug, and then he gets in the time machine. The doors close and when they open again he's gone.

"So what do we do now?" ask Chanel when it's only her, Star, and myself left.

"We have a country to run." I say

 **I'm happy with this ending. I think that it's great, and it closed the holes for the characters. The reason Rachel stays is because Marissa was her only tie to the past. (That was for brooke. No shitting on my story rn. I'm emotional.)**

 **Happy with the ending?**

 **Excited for the epilogue?**

 **The epilogue will be short, and for sure will be just words explaining what happened. It won't be in story form. It'll touch base with all of the characters that are living.**

 **I honestly just wanted 40 chapters.**

 **Keep it classy,**

 **Caleb**


	40. Happily Ever After

**I'm gonna list this. This is too much to type, and each person and thing have a specific placement and stuff. I just hope you've enjoyed this story.**

 **Star Fire:** Star went on to be an undercover agent in other countries similar to Panem. She is an advocator for democracy, and is outspoken about her distaste for the games. She lives a modest life, and marries a man that she met while on her travels in the Australian Version of Panem. They have a daughter.

 **Chanel Lourd:** Chanel is the Vice President of Panem. She initially was skeptical to take it because Presidents have "too much responsibility." She works closely with the President, and she is the face of the United Districts of Panem. She isn't married, and doesn't want to be. A man would only hold her down. Chanel also reconnected with her mother after she found out about her past. Her mother and father remarried after a messy divorce, and she was able to finally get what she always really wanted. A family.

 **Alecto Snow:** Without Calliope there to mess up life, she went back to her time as President of Panem still. She stepped down from the Presidency, but before she did that she abolished the Hunger Games forever. She was careful to make sure the baby didn't meet anyone she wasn't supposed to that would affect Chanel's future being as she is a direct descendant of the child.

 **Addison and Granite Hockley:** As you can tell by their names they're obviously married. Addison gave birth to a baby boy 6 months after returning to her time period. They named him Ryder Vixon. They're a very happy family.

 **Brandon Meadows:** Brandon grew up with Addison and Granite constantly in his life. Though he doesn't remember their grand adventure, they remember it. He's very fond of them, and him and Ryder are best friends.

 **Rachel Callowgwey:** Rachel became President of the United States of Panem. She was voted in a month after the invasion took place. She married a man, and they are currently expecting a little girl. She plans on naming her Marissa.

 **It's weird wrapping up this story with a complete. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. If you haven't already read At Wits End, please do so! I think you'd really enjoy it.**

 **What did you think of their outcomes?**

 **What did you think of the story?**

 **Favorite character?**

 **Least Favorite Character?**

 **Favorite moment?**

 **This is the end of my series. Stay tuned, because At Wits End is part 1 of 3.**

 **Keep it classy,**

 **Caleb**


End file.
